Flashes of Gray
by JNRPRD
Summary: What happens after the war and things do not go as planned? Hermiones heart was shattered, her privacy taken away and her desire for a normal life grew by the day. What happens when the strong inner woman of Hermione is finally awakened by the last person she ever expected? Will heis cold heart melt? Rated for Lots of Lemony Smut. All characters belong to the Amazing JK Rowling.
1. Returning Home

**Hey Y'all**

 **I am slowly going through and updating the chapters, to clean up the edges now that I have an actual computer to work on and not just my cell phone. Of course my laptop would die as soon as I move to a foreign country!**

 **Enjoy these cleaned up versions of the chapters.**

* * *

It had taken some time but the halls were repaired, the common rooms had new furnishings and the portraits had finally over come the trauma from the war. They were ready to guard the dormitories again.

Hogwarts was finally able to resume classes.

Now she was finally home. Hermione had always loved Hogwarts but this year she was more eager to return than ever. She was finally able to complete her 7th year. The castle was safe, the Dark Lord was defeated, she was a war heroine, but best of all she was Head Girl.

Stepping into the private common room and just took a moment to absorb the comfort and familiarity of the grounds.

The Head girl and boy common room reminded her faintly of the Gryffindor common room, on a slightly smaller scale and without an ornate use of red and gold.

Arm chairs and a small loveseat perfectly framed the roaring fire bringing a warm and homely feel to the room. Desks were off to the side for studying but all that mattered were the numerous bookshelves lining the walls.

Head Mistress must have added a few extra shelves for the heroine bookworm. Only one other student read as much and she had but the silver headed student had disappeared shortly after the war and the death of his father. There was hardly anything in the post about his disappearance.

Once Hermione had decided what book to read first she ventured up the stairs to place her trunk in her quarters. As she approached her door her name magically engraved itself on the door in stunning gold font. The door across the hall had no name, only leaving her to assume the head boy had not yet arrived.

Waiting inside for the Gryffindor Queen sat a large four poster bed encased in shimmering gold linens with faint accents of red playing on her house colors. Throwing herself into the bed and the sea of pillows, savoring the feel of the rich fabrics on her skin; Hermione let out a deep breathe and finally began to relax; a feeling that had been foreign to her for weeks.

Attached to her grand bedroom sat a luxurious bathroom complete with clawfoot tub perfect for reading. Encased in the corner sat a large shower that could easily fit more then one person, not that any one needs that much space to bathe. A fire place was set in the corner and provided a warm and relaxing glow to the bathroom, casting an almost romantic glow on the space. It was such a shame it would not be utilized now that she was suddenly single.

While taking in the awe and wonder of her new living quarters she had barely heard the head boy come in to the tower, go into his room and slam the door.

Moving out of her bedroom her temper and tongue couldn't help her small rant

" How rude, would it have killed the Prat to say hello?! My room is right across the hall. For bloody sakes we have to live together for a year"

Stepping out into the hall, the glint of silver on the door almost knocked the air out of her lungs.

" It couldn't be?! There is no way..."

Rubbing her eyes and stepping forward the name Draco Malfoy almost mocked her and shimmered slightly as if a snake was taunting her.

As if things couldn't get any worse for her, especially after the last few months she just endured…

A few moments had passed before Hermione retreated to her fortress of solitude with her book to read, a hot bath, and a small glass of fire whiskey to celebrate her return to Hogwarts as well as this new chapter in her life.

She remained completely unaware of the Slytherin pacing in his room across the Hall. He should have known she would be head girl. There was no one better suited for the position. This was going to be a long year, he was sure she was not fond of him and the close quarters would make for a long year.

Draco had been very hesitant to return to Hogwarts. No matter his efforts in the war and helping defeat the dark lord, regardless if he had aided in saving the Golden trio from his insane aunt; all the wizarding world could focus on was the dark mark that plagued his arm. The mark he was forced and tortured to take.

He wanted to prove himself; get a job based on his intelligence and skill not his bloodline. He could only do that by getting perfect marks in his N.E.W.T.S.

He wanted a normal life, He NEEDED a normal life. He wanted to have real friends, he wanted respect, his soul craved someone to spend his life with. But until the community would stop judging him, none of that would be possible.

Oh the irony of it all, leading back to Hogwarts; where he spent his childhood judging everyone. He only wished he would have known better than to give in to his fathers prejudices.

As supper time approached and the great hall was not yet set up; Draco ventured down to the kitchen attached to the common room to find something to eat. As he opened the cupboards, any food he desired presented itself for his choosing, and the charmed kitchen magically went to work cooking and cleaning its own china.

Maybe living in this tower with that annoying know it all wouldn't be so bad he pondered, hardly noticing the curly mane peeking out from one of the air chairs. She was so enthralled in her book she didn't even hear him come down. It had been a few hours after her bath and she was determined to finish this book this evening.

With a slight smirk and wicked idea, Draco slithered up to the back of the chair and started charming her book to slam shut every time her eyes darted across the page.

After the book slammed shut on her finger twice she looked up to find grey eyes burning into her and a smirk ,such of a child sneaking sweets before supper.

Breaking the silence was a smug resounding

" Good Evening Granger"

Hermione could not help the squeak that fell from her lips as she fell out of her chair in complete shock.

"How dare you Ferret, you scared the day lights out of me don't know you know better then sneaking up on people after the war?! You could have at least announced yourself when you entered the room or made a noise or something! Or even said hello when you moved into the tower!"

With almost a sneer Draco locked eyes with her and bit back " As if I'm happy to share a room with you for the year Granger, I didn't even know you were coming back after you broke it off with Weasel, cant say I'm surprised though"

As if by instant the signature Malfoy smirk made itself at home on his face.

The anger fumed up through every pore of Hermione, letting the rage refuel her hatred for the events of her summer and gasping at the nerve of him to bring it up so casually as if it was not the most painful moment of her life. He vanished after the war. He stood by her side during battle and helped her. The war ended; he disappeared and now he stands here mocking her?!

With an echoing slap she disappeared into her room leaving a very stunned Slytherin standing in front of a dying fire.

After a stunned moment of silence Draco crept up to the bedroom hallway only to hear gentle sobs coming from Hermione's room. Damn it, he had swore to be kinder this year, certainly after everything she had been through regarding the war, and the way that ginger weasel had humiliated her that evening. He had not been able to catch his tongue; an old habit to die hard he presumed.

Slowly rubbing his cheek willing the red hand print to dissipate he hesitantly knocked on the door.

" Granger what the bloody hell? You can not just slap me and storm off"

Sniffling and pushing some of her wild curls out of her eyes she could do nothing but yell back through the door to leave her alone and quickly put a locking spell on her door. She would ignore him all year if she had to but she was not going to let him rub what happened in her face when she was still recovering from the fresh heartbreak.

How dare that Malfoy, he had stood beside her through the war, she had always had a bit of a soft spot for him, dare she relate to him on a deeper level even if she would take that secret to her grave. They both lost almost everything in the war; family, some friends and any chance of a normal life. The wizarding world was determined to know their secrets and the papers promised to deliver them.

All through school they were pinned against each other academically expected to receive the top marks yet expected to be enemies. They were never presented the opportunity to be another other then enemies.

After an hour or so and he still heard sniffles through her door, he had had enough, He was determined to get some answers from the war Heroine, he had never seen her cry like this, not even during the war. Her spirit and bravery remained in tact through all the misery they faced mourning the loss of friends and family. She had always been the strong one of everyone, the caring protector. Even through the years you could always trust that Hermione noticed when someone needed something. She was perfect for Head Girl.

Wait... was he defending Granger? Was he actually concerned? He knew he had softened up after the war and the death of his father and all the pureblood brain washing had ended but Granger? Really? Draco was trying to be a better wizard and wanted to help lead the wizarding community into healing some of its wounds. He highly doubted she would ever fully forgive him for his early actions in the war.

Unable to stand the thought of the brains of the golden trio crying, he pulled his wand out and undid her locking spells. She may have had the highest marks but people forget he was only a few points right behind her.

Hermione stared in shock that Draco not only entered her room but had undone her locking charm. Her mouth slightly gaping like a fish out of water. Her brain attempting to grasp for some sort of understanding what was going on.

After some stunned silence, Hermione had the courage to speak up in an embarrassed voice barely above a whisper...

" Im sorry I slapped you, I am just so sick and tired of everyone reminding me about my break up with Ron. The news have not left me alone since the war ended and were vultures when it came to any story, I feel like they wont let me move on from this"

She broke eye contact and slightly chewed her bottom lip to stop it from quivering; Unsure what to say next. Draco stood fidgeting on the spot constantly glancing at the door unsure how to end this uncomfortable conversation.

When barely above a whisper she added;

" You know I didn't even know what he had done until I saw it on the front page of the Post. The only reason I picked up the post was the Howler that arrived from his mother at our home"

Malfoy was speechless... What are you supposed to say to that? He had avoided the wizarding press following the war. Potter had disappeared with Ginny to avoid the public eye and they created a quiet life near muggle London.

Draco had apparated to his parents summer home in the country and avoided all the press trying to recover from the nightmares he still faced after the war.

But as he stood here, his heart ached for this girl. She hadn't even known what happened, she woke up to the whole world spreading the news and giving her no privacy. She went to bed blissfully happy and woke up with her life in near shambles. He loathed growing up in the lime light of Malfoy Manor. Everything he did growing up was heavily judged by the community with a guarantee of a snide comment shortly following.

Conjuring up some chocolate the young wizard placed it front of Hermione unsure of what to do. He has never seen her so defeated and broken even when she fought hours of torture from his crazy family; her spirit never faltered but now you wouldn't recognize the lioness if it wasn't for her wild curls.

With a chuckle she actually turned at smiled at him. In that moment Draco noticed she had some green and gold in her eyes. The amber color was warm and comforting. Her eyes shone brightly as her tears dried. He couldn't fight the small smile that grew from his signature smirk.

" My mother always wanted chocolate when she was upset. More often when my father yelled at the house elves. As you know The Manor was a pretty miserable place, so naturally I became pretty skilled at this spell for my mother"

Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad she thought, Draco seemed to actually possess some compassion after the war; maybe they might actually become friends this year.

Running a hand through his pale blonde hair he turned to leave when he felt a small arm latch onto his wrist.

" Thank you for being so nice to me Draco, I hate to admit I wasn't expecting it"

Unsure of what to say Draco couldn't help what flew out of his mouth

" Don't get used to it Granger, it's only because you finally see the weasel the way I do"


	2. The infamous night

With a slight shrug and smile, he wandered out of her room and headed for his own bed; even though he knew he would not get much sleep. The sight of her crying had burned into his brain, making him silently vow to never make a woman weep like that, certainly not a woman as brilliant and protective as Hermione. She did not deserve what weasel did and he sure as bloody hell deserved a good hexing ten times over for sure. That prat had no idea what he had in Hermione.

Across the Hall Hermione had pulled out a small case from her trunk and slowly peeled off the lid. She knew this was a horrible idea but she couldn't help it. There was no need to lock her door anymore if her housemate could undo the charms to easily. But she surely hoped he would mind his own at this hour.

She pulled out the newspaper letting her eyes roam over the bold caption:

 **RON WEASLEY CAUGHT SNOGGING AT HOGSMEAD! WHERE IS THE GRYFFINDOR PRINCESS? WHO IS MYSTERY GIRL?**

The words hit her like a blade to the heart every time, but she knew she was somehow still alive regardless of the crippling heart break. The photo of Ron's face showed shock but no regret. There he stood arms wrapped around the blur of the anonymous girl he chose over Hermione. In the box lay a couple newspaper clippings showing a smiling in love War Hero Couple. Hand in Hand planning the golden wedding. Her hands trembling as she took out the small ring box at the bottom of the box and looked at what should have been her prized possession. She couldn't possibly have thrown it away but Ron refused to take it back. Even Molly told her to keep it and possibly donate it, or use the diamond for something else. Ginny recommended auctioning it off and let the tabloids pay top dollar and donate the money.

In the bout of rage upon finding out the news, she had shredded her wedding gown all over the kitchen at the Burrow. The Weasley family had no idea what to say or do to help the shattered girl in front of them. She had pined after Ron for so many years and he had shown no loyalty to Hermione the minute another woman batted her eyelashes at him. It's a good thing Ginny was away with Harry or she might have strangled Ron. Truth be told, Hermione was still feeling slightly betrayed neither Ginny nor Harry came out of their summer hideout to be there for her. They had communicated through the floo a few times and sent a few owls to check on her.

Why couldn't Ron have just wanted her for her? Not because she was the girl of the golden trio. Not because she had the best grades and certainly not for her fame. She wanted to be loved and desired as a partner not just a trophy. All through Hogwarts everyone had wanted her help, everyone was eager to be her partner in potions, however when it came to dates, the closest she had come was Yule with Krum. Not that anything developed from that's t. Even Ron though; SHE kissed Ron during the War. For being as in love with her as he claimed she was the one to make the first move.

With trembling hands she put everything back in the case and attempted to get some sleep even though she knew it was futile. She just willed the nightmares to leave her alone for one night.

That night both the head boy and head girl lay in their beds recalling their own disappointments of the summer, oblivious to how closely tied their pain was.

 _It all happened shortly after the war - Ron had proposed to Hermione with of course plenty of press to cover it, much to Hermione's disappointment. The golden couple ,as they were called all while the world cheered them on. This was exactly what everyone needed after the war. A happy distraction that promised hopes of Golden Children and a brighter future._

 _Swept up in the whirlwind, they started planning the wedding and agreed it would be around the holidays as Ron already starting working for the ministry. A beautiful Christmas wedding for the golden couple what could be more fitting? She thought she was happy and Ron loved the attention as a war Hero who got the ultimate war Heroine Girl on his arm. He was marrying the Golden Girl. He was seen as the Alpha Male; no longer the sidekick. Harry had shied away from the press but Ron's Ego soaked it up._

 _Across town the Parkinson family had always been very vocal about their desire for Pansy to marry Draco. Only flaw in this plan was Draco's completely lack of interest in her._

 _All summer Pansy had pushed Draco about marriage, redoing the manor, and encouraging Draco to spend the Malfoy fortune. She had not paid any regard to the stress and trauma he was battling after the war. She openly complained that his nightmares kept her awake. After a few weeks of constant pressure and Pansy telling people they were about to be engaged Draco lot his temper. No one would listen to him or even attempting to involve him in a single decision about his future. The families were feeding the Post and tabloids this looney upcoming nuptials story, hoping to pressure Draco a bit more to accept this bride. The Golden couple however was holding all their attention._

 _One evening while Draco was trying to read Pansy wondered into Draco's summer hideout in the country with a wedding dress. That was the final straw. All the pent up frustration was now about to boil out. Reaching out and running his hands through his almost silver hair and a tense jaw he muttered_

 _" I will never marry you. You are a Pureblood elitist and I want nothing to do with you. I do not love you and you have never loved me. You love my name and what's in my Gringotts vault. Get out of my home"_

 _With a sickeningly sweet smile growing on her pointed face. Pansy turned to Draco and just shook her head. She knew all she had to do was go to her father and the wedding would be arranged as early as next week. The Malfoy line needed an Heir and Pansy wanted the money and the title._

 _" Oh my sweet Draco don't you realize we were always set to be married " she purred causing his skin to crawl at her tone. He knew the argument was futile. If he stayed ,_ **this** _would continue to be his life. He would be forced straight back into the lifestyle he wanted to avoid._

 _Gathering Pansy's things he packed her Bags, only before throwing the dress in the fire. After a few moments of the flames eating the delicate dress he turned to Pansy with his gaze as hard as ice;_

 _" You will never be . Get out of my home and my life before I tell Daddy that you lost the right to wear a white wedding dress 5th year to a ravenclaw yes that's right ... Or how you bought your homework answers sometimes from Longbottom if you were hungover enough... Or how you and the Greengrass sisters love to go to muggle bars ... Hmmmm or better yet the photographs you gave to Blaise 6th year of you wearing nothing but his broom?! I am positive the tabloids would kill for those photos. Now dear Pansy, I will repeat myself once more- GET OUT!"_

 _Once the colour returned to her face the anger set in. With a huff she stormed out determined to get her revenge. No one threatens her with blackmail; they clearly don't know the wrath of a Parkinson. With a flick of her wand she was dressed in a skin tight black dress and her hair shrinking from her hips to her shoulders. She would make Malfoy Jealous, easiest way to get revenge on a Malfoy was to hurt their ego. Malfoys loved long hair, he had told her 4th year he would be angry if she cut her black locks, this would just rub salt in the wounds. The papers would love to see, who should have been the future Mrs. Draco Malfoy on the arm of someone else, even more so after she tells them Draco threw her dress on the fire! Oh poor Pansy! She could only imagine the headlines now as a wicked cheshire grin spread on her face._

 _Yes the perfect plan but first Hogsmead for a drink or two to find her prey..._

 _Ron had taken a boys night to Hogsmead as a modified bachelor party . They were getting married right before the holidays and that meant winter exams! There was no possible reason to be drunkenly partying when Hermione had to study. So they agreed they would modify tradition and have their bachelor/bachelorette parties over summer holiday before she returned to Hogwarts._

 _After multiple fire whiskeys the redhead was very tipsy and enjoying the attention at the bar more so from one woman sitting at the edge of the bar. She looked familiar but the haze in his eyes too drunken to place a name to the face. She sat poised at the bar with glimmering green eyes and jet black hair falling just before her shoulders. Her Hair only made her eyes brighter and accentuated her features. She was beautiful and clearly just looking for a good time. A wicked flame dancing in her eyes._

 _Pansy was scanning the bar clearly looking for someone to have the balls to come talk to her. She looked determined. She needed to find the right git to help her get the Malfoy's attention. Weasel was here and no doubt ably there was a camera not far behind. Draco would definitely see this, realize his mistake and beg her to come back. Now to get the redheads attention and make sure the cameras saw them. The Wizarding world loved him so she would easily steal the press away, if even for a moment. Downing her fire whiskey she turned to Weasley. All it took was a wink and a pout before he downed his drink and made his way over to her._

 _Stumbling over with liquid courage and lines about he's a hero; Ron started flirting and chatting her up just enough to start Snogging and groping each other right at the bar. Maybe she shouldn't have downed that drink so fast. She was feeling slightly tipsy._

 _Alcohol based passion almost getting the better of the two before the raven haired beauty pulled him to an alley, with just enough noise to intrigue the photographers hanging around the place. She knew he father would be furious when he saw this in the post but the Malfoy fortune would calm father down quickly. Draco would be jealous and the world would right its self she would get married._

 _Before Ron could decipher through his alcohol infused brain he was pinned against the wall and his hands were slowly gliding under her short dress. Grabbing a hold of her arse he pulled her forward pressing her against him as they ravished each other's mouthed with little nips and moans. With each moan fumbling fingers started to undo buttons on his blouse as she expertly undid his belt._

 _As his hands started to creep up her hips to expose her lack there of panties. His hands traced over the front of her thighs before slipping a long finger into her core. All while his mouth never leaving her neck, making her mewl and squirm against him. Pansy was shocked, this git has clearly done this before. He was so comfortable cheating on his fiancé. He was rubbing all the right spots and kissing all the right places. Bulbs started flashing and Ron knew he had been caught. With an instant sobering thought he knew his fiancé would see these. He just hoped he could pout enough she would give in like she always did. But for now he was very turned on and there was a beautiful woman, who was enough to make him even harder then he already was. Pushing through the press they disappeared into the night. But not before a few more photos were snapped of the two heading toward the inn rooms above Hogsmead._

 _Back in the country side Draco attempted to shake the memories of the fight with Pansy out of his head. He knew he had to change, knew what he had to do. Grabbing a quill and some parchment he sent an Owl to headmistress accepting her offer to be Head Boy. He just needed to lay low for the rest of the summer and slowly gather his school supplies. He just hoped he wouldn't have to see or deal with Pansy for the rest of his holiday. No press, no contact with the wizarding world. He just needed to survive through September._

Draco lay tossing and turning in his bed, unable to shake the anger he still felt toward Pansy for doing what she did. His summer cottage had been swarmed by press, wanting Draco to comment on the events. Well until Mr. Parkinson made a threatening visit to the editor's office. Draco had once again lost his privacy, all because Pansy wanted to get back at someone who could have cared less. He did not want his name even remotely attached to the Parkinson's nor to the activities breaking up Hermione's happiness.

Last he heard Pansy was still meeting up with Weasel from time to time, apparently he was a good lay. There were a few stories about how he begged Hermione to take him back, and that it meant nothing. He swore it was a drunken mistake, however the tabloids were constantly producing new photos of Ron sneaking off with the "mystery girl". Her face was always hidden or you only saw the back of her head.

Meanwhile Malfoy was unaware that Hermione only knew the slag Ron cheated on her with had shoulder length black hair. No names were released thanks to making generous donations and stern words and threats from Pansy to the paper. The last thing the Parkinson family needed was being blamed for breaking up with the Golden Couple, even more so when they didn't get a Malfoy marriage from the deal. The war was over yet somehow the former death eater and the Golden Girl felt more broken then ever.


	3. Mewls in the night

**Hey y'all just some cleaning up grammar and some spelling mistakes :) Enjoy**

* * *

By 3 am Hermione had tossed and turned enough to fully give up on sleep. Every time she would start to fall asleep she would have the same dream. A figure with piercing grey eyes swirling like storm clouds would lead her away from the nightmares of the war. Every night she had that dream, she would wake up with her heart racing and some sweat on her brow. What did those eyes mean? And who the bloody hell did they belong to?! They pierced her soul and somehow seemed so familiar, so why couldn't she place them?

With a huff, she swung her legs out of the bed and rubbed the insomnia out of her eyes. She was so frustrated and needed to relieve some stress. A naughty, almost forbidden idea, popped into her head, and it was worth a try. She made sure her door was locked and placed a silencing charm on her room. This would keep him out. He would think she was just sleeping. Sneaking over to her trunk she reached into the bottom and pulled out a small cloth bag from her childhood best friend. Her friend was determined that Hermione needed to lighten up, and every married woman need a little B.O.B in her drawer. Even more so, when that woman was marrying so young.

Hermione was appalled by the gift when she received it but understood it was given in some good-hearted nature from her otherwise calm Bridal party. She had never done anything more then light snogging, she never felt comfortable. She had never used anything like this before she was fully saving herself for marriage but clearly that wasn't happening any time soon and she vow to live in the moment and no longer deprive her self of anything. She deserved this and maybe it would help put her to sleep. The night had been a whirlwind as it was.

Crawling onto her bed and pulling her shorts and knickers down, Hermione decided she was going to explore herself. The silk sheets just increased the sensations she was feeling on her skin causing goose bumps to form on her tense muscles. Letting out the breath she didn't know she was holding she stripped off her top and bra.

Running her hands up her legs and across her flat stomach she became curious and reached out to run her hands over her perky breasts. She was shocked and aroused to find out the sensation made her want more. Squeezing her breasts a little firmer, her hand traced over and rolled her nipples between her fingers becoming lost in the sensation on her own self pleasure. Maybe she didn't need a man. Maybe she could live on her own and change the world through the laws and the ministry. She had to admit to herself she had rather nice breasts. This felt sensational, and sent currents of pleasure rippling down between her legs.

Letting out a soft gasp as she tugged her taught nipples; feeling the electric waves of just enough of enjoyable pain to make a hot pool of desire form between her legs. Her body was on fire with her own touch. Getting more comfortable her hand trailed down her chest light raking her nails over the sensitive skin. Her fingers lightly skimming her stomach before the heel of her hand rolled over her bare mound. She had always preferred to stay bare ever since puberty. She just felt more proper, she had wild enough mane on her head. With a steadying breath she started running her hand flat against her folds faintly picking up the slick moisture on her fingers. Hermione had not failed to notice to tingle of running her fingers over this little nub between her folds. She had learned about this bundle of nerves in school; stating it stimulated climax in woman but she had never felt brave enough to experiment with it. She was focused on school and the war, and soon after marriage, she assumed she would learn about this with her husband.

She felt like she had found a new favorite sweet, how could she have deprived herself of this pleasure all these years, she could feel the tension pouring out of her body. Referencing some of the romance novels she had read the hero always rubbed that pearl of nerves bringing the woman to scream his name out throughout the night in the throws of passion. So why was she not wanting to scream anything?

Slightly scrunching her brow she realized she was doing something wrong, starting with applying a bit more pleasure to her clit she saw STARS. MERLIN that was the trick. This felt better then getting top marks. She could feel the moisture growing and making her inner thighs slick.

Rubbing frantically on that little nub made slight gasps fall from her lips and her back start to arch off the bed.

Hermione felt this wave of heat start to flow through her blood, her mane of curls started to stick to her skin, she felt as if her heart was about to thump right out of her chest. She was getting close, she has no idea to what, but she could not get there fast enough. Suddenly her eyes rolled back into head and she felt she was at the edge and was starting to fall into a stated relaxed state. Heat flushed through her body and she felt her whole body go ridged before falling limp. Urging her hand to keep going and rub her pleasure bud, she rode out her orgasm as silent pants and a final OH GODSSS fell from her lips. For a few moments she could only lay there basking in the glow of her buzz letting the high wear off and her breathing return back to normal. That was incredible. Why had she withheld this all these years? She felt so relaxed and sated.

Her heart racing and her breathing slightly ragged, she realized she had never touched the device her friend had given her. She knew she was supposed to use it for self pleasure but was always too modest to even consider it. But if her hand had felt good, this was supposed be infinite times better.

Riding out the high from her first orgasm Hermione decided to try it. Maybe this would help her sleep after all. She was sated and felt alive and strong for the first time in months.

With nervous hands she noticed there was a small dial assuming to change the intensity of the vibration.

Laying on her bed and spreading her legs she lightly applied it to her pearl and fought the nerves to turn it on. She so badly wanted to create that high again. This felt so forbidden, not that this had stopped her from anything in the past.

Her finger finally fiddled with the dial and turned it on just slightly and Hermione about arched off the bed. She was so sensitive still, and this was electricity right through her body that made her juices flow through her folds and drip onto her silk sheets.

Gathering a little bravery, she applied the head back to her Pearl and turned it on again instead willing herself to hold it there.

She was climbing higher and higher back arching off the bed, sweat beading on her brow, nipples tightening demanding some attention and Mewls escaping her lips ever so slightly. This was an amazing sensation as if flames were licking every nerve in her body and she never wanted it to stop. She couldn't keep her eyes open they just rolled back into her head as she started quietly moaning. Her nerve in her body was alive and buzzing with sensation.

The greedy thought popped into her head if this good what about if she raised it up a bit higher.

OOOOH MERLIN...

Her back arched, she was panting now, her free hand rolling and pulling her nipple as she raced to the edge moaning and gasping. This was exactly the tension relief she needed this is brilliant and something she wished she knew about earlier.

Enjoying the waves of pleasure that washed over her she just closed her eyes and enjoyed as her body was getting closer and closer to the edge.

Unaware her silencing spell had weakened, Hermione allowed her moans and pants to get louder and louder, fully basking in the bliss of the moment.

Across the hall Draco was tossing and turning shaking off a nightmare that was plagued by moans that sounded like a woman. Slowly coming out of the dream he realized those were real... And that was HERMIONE!

Grabbing his wand and rushing out of his room he realized she was moaning. Was she ok? There was no screaming? Was she having a nightmare too? She was gasping and starting to breath heavy this must be bad.

Unlocking the door he stepped in and was instantly cemented to the floor...


	4. Grey Orbs

**Thank you so much DragonScorpius for my being my first and only review. This chapter is for you:) If you are enjoying the story please review and let me know anything you think or want to see happy this story is a work in progress and ill post the next chapter after i get a few reviews and i can deepen the plot a bit**

* * *

Was this real? Slightly pinching himself to make sure he was not dreaming. He could feel the arousal forcing him to grow harder and harder as he witnessed this.

The sight before him could not have been recreated by the gods if he wanted.

Her long legs propped up on the bed with the light glistening just faintly over the small sheen of sweat. Her caramel mane splayed wildly on her pillow. Her eyes screwed shut in pleasure and her long elegant fingers rolling a perfect pink nipple between her fingers. And between her legs was her dripping pink core with... ... Was that a vibrator? Did the head girl have a little kink to her? He had only ever seen one in some muggle shag video, Blaise had shown him 6th year. He had always been curious and Granger had one between her legs. Bloody Hell this was hot, he could almost smell her arousal from the door.

He hardly noticed his own hand was stroking his erection through his boxers watching her press the vibrator onto her clit a little harder before a ringing

"FUCKKKKKKK"

echoed through the room as her walls clenched. Her juices leaked onto the bed and her body shuttered with each wave of the most powerful orgasm she could have ever imagined. Hermione was lost to the sensation. Dropping the vibrator on the bed and Draco stood mesmerized watching her come down from her high; completely sated and smiling.

Draco had to bite his tongue to swallow the moan that was growling through his chest. She looked so at peace; her smile natural and sweet, her wild curls, her skin glowing from sure pleasure.

Once her breathing slowed and she reached to turn the buzzing off, she felt a pair of eyes on her. Hermione shot up in bed staring in horror at the Slytherin in her doorway.

"What the bloody hell Malfoy?!" As she attempted to cover up.

"Oh no please don't be modest now, that was quite the show"

"How could you? And why are you in my room...again?! I locked the door and a silencing charm! Why are you here?" the tears were brimming in her eyes at this point. She was so embarrassed.

"Listen here Granger, I came in due to concern! We just survived a brutal war you see and you are gasping and moaning pretty loud I came to see if you were ok and boy! Am I glad I did. You did know those silencing charms have a time limit on them?"

She went ghost white, how could she have forgotten the time limit? How long was she pleasuring herself for? What time was it? Why was Malfoy still standing there? The more questions flooded through her mind, her blush only deepened.

His smirk only led to his eyes almost black with lust as he looked over the girl in front of him.

Rosy cheeks, her lips slightly parted and her eyes glowing from her high. Her wild mane was down right sexy and her breasts. HER BREASTS! Merlin how could she hide those under a jumper all these years? Those were the most beautiful things he has ever seen. They were larger than her baggy robes ever led anyone to believe. This girl had a perfect body and brains to put any wizard to shame.

Hermione couldn't help but notice the definition in his chest and chiseled abs as he stood in front of her in nothing but boxers. Maybe this was just the lust from her orgasm but she had to admit he was attractive. His muscles perfectly formed a delectable V showcasing a faint trail of white blonde hairs leading to what looks like his large and strained manhood. It was if there was a built in arrow pointing to this masterpiece of Draco. His alabaster skin only broken up by the dark green of his boxers, which only made him, that much sexier.

No. She can not be thinking about this. She needs to focus; Malfoy just saw her not only pleasuring her self but with a bloody sex toy. The first time she tried this and this happens .How mortifying! How was she supposed to face him and who ever he could tell all year?! She finally allowed her self some pleasure and this is how she was being punished.

Seeming to read her thoughts; "Calm down Granger I won't tell anyone but I promise you I could make sure you came much harder then you did with your little friend "

The Golden Girl was so much more then people gave her credit for, she was a woman that needed to be loved and fucked like a woman.

With a wink at her mortified face and scarlet blush he turned to leave to nurse his very swollen appendage. He knew it wouldn't take him long at all to cum, he had just been blessed with one of the more pure intimate sightings of the world.

"Malfoy..."

"Yes...? Please make this quick Granger"

Chewing her lip and her hands writhing in her lap she couldn't catch the words that flew out of her mouth.

"What did you mean could make me... cum...harder? Was I doing it wrong?" Almost choking on the word cum, she had never used that word before in her life.

Hermione went beyond scarlet red, there had to be a level beyond mortified. This must have been the orgasm talking, she never would have asked this in her right mind.

How could she ask that he must think she's some perverted slag. Oh gods what is she doing?!

Quickly trying to back track she started to stammer

" I'm sorry.. I...I..I.. Shouldn't have asked that oh gods I'm sorry! Forget I said a thing it's the lack of sleep talking, and the fire whiskey I had earlier. I'm sorry oh gods I never do this. Oh Merlin I'm so sorry"

Slowly sauntering toward her, he stepped in front of her bed breathing slowly, savoring in the musk of her arousal. He locked eyes with her and noticed the quick intake of her breath. Her pupils starting to dialate; almost becoming as lustful as his. He hadn't failed to notice her eyes shoot down to the small spot of pre-cum that darkened his boxers. A small gasp left her lips. He couldn't imagine being any harder then he already was.

She was so innocent, she had no idea how fucking sexy she was and knowing she was smarter then him was almost enough to finish him right then and there. Who would have guessed he would have a raging erection after getting to witness the Golden Girl pleasure herself and she cursed. He never would have imagined she even knew that word. She was always full of surprises. Nothing had ever sounded so sexy, except maybe his name falling from her lips in the middle of her climaxing around him.

With a sly smirk on his face as also Draco Malfoy could pull off, he lifted her chin to lock eyes with her.

Both were unsure how to proceed until Hermione finally placed those haunting grey eyes. The realization hit her with enough gust to leave her gasping for air.

There were so many memories that overwhelmed her at that moment

Throughout the years and the war, they had managed to meet each other's gaze on so many occasions, usually before some snide comment was made and Draco left the room or Harry and Ron made a comment about him being a ferret. Even across the great hall somehow they would manage to look up and catch the others gaze.

Those stormy grey orbs haunted her dreams but it always just a flash of them. Even before she punched him 3rd year she saw this storm in his eyes. This swirling vortex of emotion that told a very deep story. How could she not have noticed this before. She just assumed it was academic jealousy or social hatred for her un-pure bloodline. But here he is standing in her bedroom after refusing to be a death eater, after saving their lives and helping to defeat the dark lord. Those were never eyes of hate. Even when she met his father Draco's eyes bore into her soul before stepped up and urged Draco away from the silly muggle born, but not before the silent apology flashed in Draco's eyes. That same apology in his eyes begged for her forgiveness as his aunt forcibly mutilated her arm with that unfading scar.

No matter what her history with Draco he had never made her feel powerless. In fact, his snide comments or insults motivated her to study harder. They motivated her to be the best witch she could be. Deep down she knew he never meant anything he said about her being a mud-blood. That was his fathers abuse and parenting beaten into him. Draco's eyes gave all his secrets away.

She trusted him in a way, that he was as broken emotionally as she was, and through everything here they stood together with her at her most vulnerable and he had not made a single mean remark. He actually looked aroused and was focused on just her. No press around, no homework that needed to be completed, nothing for him to gain from this moment, just stormy grey locked on glowing amber eyes.

Draco stood there watching her clearly calculating something and took this as his cue to leave, feeling his heart about to break.

He was almost to door when he faintly heard

"It's you... " It was you the whole time"


	5. Honey and Peppermint

**Thanks for the reviews guys it makes me day and helps me stay excited to keep writing**

 **Enjoy :) a lot is about to happen longest chapter yet ;)**

* * *

" You never hated me..."

Draco felt his heart stop briefly and paused to let her continue before turning around

"You never hated me, You look at me the same today the way you did our first year... Why?"

Hardly able to catch his voice he mumbled "What would have been the point ? Between father and Potter, they made sure I was kept away, my father even branding me in the process."

She has been trying so hard to look at the mark but it was impossible not to in that moment. It branded his perfect complexion with this black symbol of hatred for people just like her, yet he had still protected her.

The night had lost the energy it started with, and Draco braced for the worst rejection of his life. He knew that regardless of what anyone said or thought, Hermione was not one to judge. She was open and accepting. If she could not accept that he had changed maybe he was wasting his time.

Hermione sat on her bed wrapped in her sheets and watched him think over the conversation that just played out. Watching the muscles in his back ripple as his shoulders droop and his biceps flex when he balled his hands into fists. He was clearly upset at her reaction and she had nothing to say other then to fidget with her fingers and wrap the sheets tighter around her small frame.

Dropping his shoulders he turned to face her while he tried to figure out what to say, that did not make him sound weak. Malfoy's could not be weak. It was bred into them that way. As he turned he caught a glimpse of her chewing her lip.

With a small turn of the head he looked over with a sharp - "Stop doing that"

Taken back, all she could reply was a curt "why?!"

She was fighting to keep her tears at bay from this strange and overly emotional evening. Glancing at the clock it was nearing 5 am. He had caught her almost 30 minutes ago even though it felt as if eternity has passed.

Feeling his emotions start to boil out, he slowly lost control and felt the lust return to his eyes. Whenever she focused in class on lectures and on every paper she would chew her lip, her beautiful plump peach lip. It drove him mad, he wanted to take his thumb and pull that lip from behind her teeth and claim those lips for himself. He wanted those lips on him. She had picked up this habit in her third year using the Time turner to really focus on her classes. And it turned him on every time he saw it. He just chose not to acknowledge it, he couldn't acknowledge it. He couldn't let anyone know he had a soft spot for Granger, and most certainly not his muggle hating family.

But not tonight. Tonight he was gonna show this woman just how woman she was. How smart she was, how regardless of what his family says, she was the more pure witch he had ever met. Tonight she would be his. He needed her and he was starting to think she was begging to be needed.

Now here they were in their head tower back at Hogwarts and she's naked under silk sheets after he had witnessed the sexiest thing he had ever seen. The same woman who had punched him 3rd year, who had defended him against her friends during debates. He stood by her in battle and watched as the press made an event of her engagement ending. It was all too much.

In a matter of seconds he was back across the room with his hands wound into her curls tilting her head up and slowly placing a searing kiss on her plump pouted lips. Both lost to the sensation as heat licked through their bodies as if sparks were ignited. Both pulled back panting with lust filled eyes.

Hermione had no idea what to say or do after. She was at a true loss of words. Her hand running up to touch the tingling of her lips, she tried to comprehend what had just happened.

She wanted to sink farther and farther into her bed, until she saw the flash in his eyes. Suddenly her hands were around his neck molding her lips to his. Pulling tighter she pulled his body closer to hers and reveling in the fact his arms snaked around her waist. She closed her eyes and let the electricity wash over that made her eyes roll back and her brain foggy. As soon as he slightly nibbled on her lip she couldn't help the moan that slipped out.

Draco pulled back out of breathe and almost in a whisper

"Granger I have a much better use for that lip, than for you to chew on it. Do you understand me? ... Ever since you picked up that habit third year it has driven me mad"

Instantly she felt her desire grow and her inner thighs slick with her need to feel ravished. He had noticed that? He had been paying attention to her habits?

He slowly lowered his lips to hers again with a little more force almost bruising her lips. Hermione needed more, she had never felt a kiss like this. She slowly swiped her tongue over his bottom lip, causing Draco's arms around her to hold her a little tighter. This girl could kiss! Was she perfect in everything?! She tasted of a light honey. This girl might be the death of him.

Her hands roamed into his platinum locks and pulled him closer so she could start trailing kisses down his neck and nip at his collar bone. Feeling his slight moan against her shoulder and his body slightly tense, it all sent a shiver of pleasure straight to her core. She knew she needed to be taken by Draco. She needed him as much as he needed the support and acceptance from Hermione. She could see his desire in his eyes and feel it in the way he delicately held her cheek. He wasn't looking for a fast shag. He was just as incomplete as she was.

As their kiss grew more heated Hermione's tongue asked for entrance into Draco's mouth. She taken back and very aroused by the clean pepperminty taste of his tongue. Hermione slowly rose up to meet Draco's height till she rested on her knees, hardly noticing the silk sheet fell to her thighs leaving goose bumps in its wake as it skimmed over her over sensitized skin. The cool air washed over her breasts causing a slight moan against Draco's lips. Pressing her bare chest against Draco and slowly licking his bottom lip, begging for more contact.

A low guttural moan escaped his throat felling her breasts and pert nipples pressed against his chest. He needed to touch her, every inch of her. Slowly tracing his hands over her shoulders and noting the way she subtly shivered when he touched her neck, his hands explored their new favorite landscape. Moving slowly as if to memorize her his hands finally made it to her hips with a rough squeeze and pulled her even tighter against him.

Nipping along her jaw line and settling on her neck he inhaled her scent. She was sweet with a touch of lavender and mint with from her shampoo. Her arousal only made her scent that much more delectable. He bit down on her neck and quickly licked and sucked to take the sting away, causing Hermione to squirm. Running his hands to her lower back and over her tight arse he couldn't catch the growl that came out of his lips.

In an instant he had grabbed her arse picked her up and moved her into the center of the bed with him on top of her. Her curls splayed out around her like a lioness mane parted lips and sparkling amber eyes that begged him to keep touching her.

She could hardly catch her breath, she felt as if she were going to orgasm again from the sheer intensity of the kiss. Before she knew it her legs were wrapped around his hips as his large hand splayed on her back before laying her down in the center of the bed and he kneeled between her legs. Thus giving him a perfect view of her body.

Her fingers wound and pulled his hair as his lips captured a nipple in his mouth and his other hand started to knead her other breast. His hands were rough on her skin. She was mewling and squirming, almost begging for friction between her legs to relief this new ache she was experiencing.

To her disappointment he removed his mouth from her nipple leaving the cool air to soothe her sensitive bud, only increasing her arousal. His slight blonde stubble was electrifying as it was chased with a warm kiss. It heightened the sensation. Starting to trail kisses over her breasts only pausing between each word to trail a kiss down her chest.

"Gods Granger- You- Are- So- Bloody- Sexy- Weasel- Was- An- Idiot- To- Give- This- Up- "

Moaning under the heat of his tongue tracing her naval she gasped between heavy breathes

"Hes never touched me or seen me, not even a heavy snogg, I wanted to wait for the honeymoon"

His head shooting up as her words sunk in...

" Granger are you a virgin?" All the seriousness in the world splayed on his face

" Well yes... did someone tell you I wasnt?! Tell me who! They will have detention for a month!"

With a smirk he ducked his head down to place another kiss on her stomach.

"So I'm the only person to make you moan like this? "

-kiss-

"Im the only person to see these perfect tits of yours?"

His hand ran up her ribs to her breast and gave her nipple the attention it was begging for.

She could only nod her head unsure of what to follow. Had she upset him? Was he going to leave? What should she say? What should she do? Was she really letting Malfoy kiss her naked body? What was happening?

She was so lost in thoughts she hardly noticed his hand had moved from her breast and was trailing down her arm, just stopping at her wrist.

Her thoughts broken by his large hands grabbing her wrists and holding her hands above her head. She surprised to find she didnt feel nervous about his restraining her, she felt safe?. She knew she could have probably escaped if she wanted but there was NO where she would rather be then this moment. Having his heat bore into her eyes, making her wonton, making her feel something she had never felt before.

" Well my dear little Minx I am going to make you see how a man should make a woman feel. I am going to make sure forget all about weasel and that tramp of bitch. You are not gonna remember anything other then how to moan my name. Do. You. Understand?"

Without a word she leaned up and sucked his bottom lip and slowly ground her hips into his. No idea where her new found sexual confidence had stemmed from she was gonna use it while she had it. Bruising her mouth with a passionate rough kiss, his hand traced over her breast pinched her nipple and kept going before he traced over her bare mound and slipped a finger between her folds.

"Granger you are so bloody wet love"

Hermione's eyes grew wide as he removed a finger covered in a sheen of her arousal and sucked on it as if it were a fine chocolate from honeydukes. A whimper escaped her lips before his hand started caressing her folds again before slipping a finger into her core stroking her walls. Her squirming did not slow him down as he moved his lips to suck and nibble on her nipple as his finger was slowly exploring this forbidden fruit. Taking his time and enjoying this moment, a second finger was slowly added stretching her tight walls.

Throwing her head back and arching her back thrusting her breast farther into his face, he only tightened his grip on her wrists above her head.

" Now Granger be a good girl and yell my name when you cum all over my fingers"

" wha- OH GODSSSSS "

His fingers started to scissor stretching her out as her slowly pumped his fingers in and out without breaking her virginity. Her hips drove onto the heal of his hand begging for some extra friction.

Picking up speed his mouth started to trail his tongue down her body still settled between his legs.

Rubbing his nose over her clit and inhaling her musk before he ran his tongue flat over her fold caused her eyes to fly open and a loan moan rang through the room. He had long since let go of her wrists but her arms were still above her head. His hand now splayed on her stomach keeping her in place as his tongue assaulted her folds licking up her juices.

Her moans and mewls increasing got louder as garble fell from her lips. She was getting close to the edge again. However this time she felt as if she was sprinting towards it.

" DRAC-OHHHH, AGHH IM UHHH GETTING CLOSEEE"

Picking up the speed of his fingers and moving his lips to her bundle of nerves, he gently nipped at her clit and teasing her by running his tongue around the bud before he started sucking on it.

Feeling her legs start to quiver, her back arching and the slight clenching of her walls he knew she was about to come undone. He started sucking a big harder and pumping his fingers in and out of her pussy

he whisperd " Cum for me Hermione"

His hot breath against her core and his fingers rubbing her G spot tipped her over the edge and she was falling into a pool of bliss.

" DRACOOOOOOOOOO"

Her juices were flowing and he had not stopped; forcing her orgasm to go on and on before gently letting her come down from her high. His tongue and lips never pausing, only lapping up the juices that had squirt over his fingers and his chin.

Sitting up and admiring her post orgasm relaxed body, Draco couldn't help but feel proud. She was glowing and sated. Hermione had propped herself up on her elbows to look at Draco's face noting the light reflecting off his chin, covered in her previous bliss, and the small trail that had slightly run down his jaw.

" Granger... you squirt?"

Hiding her face behind her hands he could hardly make out her mumbled "Merlins Im sorry I knew I would be bad at this this was a mistake"

Pulling her hands away he couldn't help the force in his voice

"Don't you dare, that is so fucking sexy, every man wants a girl who can orgasm as hard as you and coat him like you just did. If I had known you could do that I would have tried to fuck you a long time ago... I cant even imagine how good sex would be"

With a smirk and gliding toward her

"Now my dear, Care to see how you taste?"


	6. Empowerment and Musk

**To: AbbyEdie1416 why thank you ;]**

 **Enjoy y'all my husband didn't mind me practicing on him to get motivation for the story ;] Bow chicka wow wow**

 **Reviews y'all :) I should have another chapter in a few days unless y'all could motivate me to work a bit faster**

* * *

Hermione's eyes grew in shock. Taste herself... down there? Really? But why does it sound sexy when Draco Says it?

Mid thought, his large hand was cupped around her cheek and his lips grazed over hers. She could faintly taste a creamed musk on his lips. It didn't taste bad and knowing he only tasted that way because he made her orgasm so hard, her vision turned black, and only made it taste that much sweeter to her. Getting more and more turned on by the thought she hands grasped onto his unruly blonde hair and pulled his face closer forcing her tongue into his mouth licking up all her juices.

Once the groan fell from his lip, Hermione felt powerful again. She had started this night feeling unloved and unwanted, but now she felt like some amazon princess. She felt strong and empowered. Draco had just worshiped her body in a way that she never felt comfortable letting anyone do. She was hoping saving her self for marriage would help ease her fears. It wasn't the state of her relationship that held her back, it was no one ever made her feel this much like a woman.

She needed to make him groan again. She wanted to pleasure him the way he had pleasured her. She had read some naughty magazine articles while on summer vacation to start preparing her for her wedding night, so she could probably figure her way around this.

Breaking the kiss she could not control that shudder that went through her body at the smoldering eyes memorizing her face. He was out of breath his almost white blonde hair glowed in the lowered light of the room. His chest and abs tense from holding himself up allowing the small sheen of sweat to perfectly define his muscles. Quidditch had done his body good. There was no doubt that Malfoy was sexy, girls would throw themselves at him whenever he was out in public. But here he was, in her bed.

" Draco I want to touch you"

" Are you sure love?"

" Yes I need to touch you" She was almost breath less at the last statement

Shifting to the side of Hermione, and sliding his silk boxers down his legs was such a relief to him, his engorged cock sprung free of its restraints and begged for attention. The slight bead of pre-cum glistening in the dimmed lighting. Hermione's eyes immediately focused and her pupils dilated in surprise.

She had never seen a mans penis before, yet she wanted to get to know Draco's very well tonight. He was large almost enough to make her wonder how does he even fit in a woman. If his two fingers felt like they stretched her out, that would split her in two. She was sure that even if she had seen multiple, Draco's was as close to perfect as a dick could get.

Nervously wrapping her small hand around his shaft, she slowly ran her hand up and down getting to know him. She felt the vein enlarged on the underside and the ridge around the tip. Swiping her thumb over his tip elicited a small growl from Draco. Hermione peeked up between her lashes to see his head thrown back, eyes closed and this lips parted.

Her bridal party had bought her some woman's magazines that showed some techniques to help her honeymoon. Hoping she could remember some of what she read, but she wanted to learn tonight.

She slowly squeezed at the base of his shaft before pumping her hand up and down again. As she glanced through her lashes she noticed Draco had moved his hands behind his head and his eyes peacefully closed. He seemed to be savoring the feeling and just letting her explore.

She had always been curious, and Draco had done nothing but to increase her curiosity of the topic at hand. Literally at hand.

Sweeping her curls behind her ear, she dipped her mouth onto the tip of his shaft, letting her tongue lap up the small bead of precum that sat there. He tasted slightly salty but his skin was deliciously sweet at the same. Deliciously Draco.

As soon as her tongue swirled around his tip, his eyes shot open.

" Hermione ... oh godsss.. "

Was this really happening? Was Hermione licking his cock?

With a signature Malfoy like smirk she bobbed down taking a bit more of his cock into her mouth. This was just a Draco flavored popsicle, and she was gonna make him melt the same way she melted into him. Playing around with some techniques she was determined to make him moan her name. The thought of his voice in passion due to her ,was almost enough to make her come undone on its own.

Keeping her hand at the base of his shaft, she moved her head up and down his cock, running her tongue along his underside feeling him slightly twitch when she reached his sensitive tip.

Now the thought popped into her hand , what if she sucked harder? or faster?

Hollowing out her cheeks she started bobbing up and down a bit faster until she got the reaction she wanted small gasps and moans followed by a hand grasping some of her curls. It almost felt as if Malfoy was trying not loose control. She thought she was imagining it, but he seems to grow thicker the more she sucked on him.

This was so empowering, he was so vulnerable in front of her, he put all this trust in this moment to her. She felt him tense up realizing he was starting to climb higher and higher to his own release. She saw the slight ripple flow through his thighs, the way his abs deliciously tenses and quickly relaxed, followed by the mumbled whispers and moans falling from his lips. He hips slowly lifted up of the bed and very subtly were thrusting toward her sweet innocent little mouth.

As her small hand started working up and down his cock she let her tongue flick over hip tip before licking all the way to the base. She started going farther and farther down until she felt him touching the back of her throat.

Draco couldn't believe this was happening. Golden Girl Hermione Granger who had just had a glorious orgasm all over his tongue, was now deep throating his cock. He was fighting his every urge to cum. He wanted this to last as long as possible. But if she kept flicking her tongue like that and pumping his cock, he would come all over that smart mouth of hers. What if she wasn't ready? He didn't want to choke or terrify this innocent minx on top of him. He had no idea if she had a gag reflex either.

"Love if you keep doing that I'm gonna cum really fucking hard, you need to stop if you don't want me to cum in your sweet little virgin mouth"

He swore he felt her smile against his balls before she started sucking harder and her hand squeezing tighter and moving faster. Bracing her hand on his thigh she could feel the tension spreading through his body as his hand wound tightly into her curls.

" FUCK GRANGER IM ABOUT TO CUM DONT STOP PLEASE DONT ST - UHHHHHHHH...fuckkkk... Hermione..."

Before he could finish his sentence, she felt a warm liquid shoot at the back of her throat and coat her tongue in his milky salty seed. With a little shock at the amount of liquid she let the taste sit on her tongue. It wasn't horribly salty and was vaguely familiar to to the taste she had experienced on Draco's tongue a few moments prior. It was more the pride that she was the reason for the taste that made it almost a delicacy.

She had read in the magazines that you can either spit this stuff out or swallow it if you don't mind the taste, but to continue sucking so they can ride out their orgasm. She wanted to see that look of pure bliss on his face for a few moments longer.

Her hand kept moving as she peeked through her lashes to see the most crystal clear silver eyes admiring her.

Watching his face through her lashes as she swallowed every last drop and kept her hand gently gliding up his shaft as she felt his body go limp,

she wiped her lips on the back of her hand and threw a smirk back at Malfoy's that put his to shame.

Draco had locked eyes with Hermione after he had cum nervous of her reaction to his semen in her mouth. He was expecting she would spit it out, but noticed she had not gagged, or stopped sucking. Her eyes sparkled as he noticed the muscles in her throat move. Holy Cedric she swallowed his cum. This girl was a sex pot for sure! She licked him clean and he was just shuddering in the post glow of the best blow job he had ever received. A move so typical Granger she wiped off her lips like it was nothing. That was bloody mind blowing and this girl acted like it was no big deal. This woman was gonna be the death of him... and is she smirking?

" Love don't steal my smirk... us Malfoys' do not share"

With a glint in her eye she hovered over him and planted a sweet kiss on his lips before falling down on the bed next to him.

She was recovering from the high of so many orgasms and not all her was enough to make a man cum. She was enough that a man trusted her to be so vulnerable. She had received oral sex. Malfoy saw her naked, She saw Malfoy naked. Merlin! She had his Penis in her mouth. All because she couldn't sleep. As the thought crossed her head, a yawn stole its way across her face.

Draco lay trying to cool down and catch his breath when his eye lids started to suddenly get very heavy. As Hermione's yawn touched his ears, he couldn't help the yawn and sleep that swept over his face.

Then realization hit did he stay in her bed or go back to his room to sleep. He felt as if his body were made of lead. He was so relaxed but he didn't want to overstay his welcome.

"Um... Hermione... do you... um... what I mean... Should I.."

Before he could finished a mumbled half asleep " Please don't leave me" was enough to squash all his doubts and fears of rejection.

With a small smile Draco rolled over and pulled her against him, savoring the feel of her smooth warm body nestled so perfectly against his own. Kissing her head he settled in for what might be the first real sleep he had gotten in months.


	7. Nightmares and Games

**Hey everyone!**

 **Sorry for the delay I know it was just over a week but it always feel like an eternity for me when I'm waiting for a new chapter of a story I am following. So no more excuses I will be able to stay up to date on chapters**

 **We just moved to Japan and our furniture finally arrived, so I have spent the last few days bonding with my puppies** **again and unpacking the house.**

 **Enjoy and leave me some reviews :)**

* * *

In the early hours of the morning Hermione shifted to stop the sunlight glaring in her face. She noticed Draco's hand splayed across her stomach only pulled her back tighter to him. She managed to wiggle out just enough to grab her wand and charm the curtains closed. She was certainly not ready to get up just yet. Once the room was dark again she settled back into her spot and pressed her back against Draco's chest and started to drift off to sleep.

A while later, she was stirred awake by Draco's body tensing and started to realize his arm that was draped over her stomach was almost burning her. He was muttering in his sleep, she rolled away and watched him roll to his back as his head thrashed left and right.

Hermione's heart broke at the sight in front of her, just hours ago he was blissfully calm and sated, now he was being tortured by a bad nightmare. She saw the dark mark on his arm was shimmering; clearly this was the cause of his nightmare. He had worked so hard with the ministry to undo the power of his mark. It would never be removed but he could fight the training they cursed him with. The sweat was beading on his brow and she had no idea if it was safe to wake up or should she give him his space.

She gently climbed out of bed, threw on a oversized t-shirt and snuck off to the bathroom when she heard him start to mumble in his sleep

" Leave her alone…. Don't… " Followed by some incoherent garble.

He started to settle down just briefly before the look of distress, before she could take the agony any more.

Keeping her distance so she wouldn't startle him she tried to coax him out of whatever dark place he was in.

" Draco… wake up please its just a nightmare, you're safe. Draco please wake up you are ok "

Shooting in the bed, his heart beating against his chest, his eyes flashing a whole color wheel of gray while he grasped where he was and it was only a dream.

Hermione stood frozen at the foot of bed, slightly nervous about the reaction. Draco had gone from having a murderous look in his eyes, to hatred, to fear, to heartbreak, to relief all in a few moments and a few flashes. Unsure what to stay she just stood there amber locked onto a steely grey,

Next thing she knew his hands were on either side of her face and his lips seared a kiss on her lips. She was loosing her self in the passion behind his kiss. He was desperate for her; he needed her. In this moment she needed him.

Her hands wove into his messy locks and pulled him down to meet her more so she could start exploring his mouth with her tongue. He still tasted sweet as if honey and peppermint. It was addictive and she couldn't get enough. Pulling herself tightly against his hard body she felt his arousal start to poke her in the stomach. Why was that so hot to her. She never felt that with Ron.

His hands floated down to her hips and in an instant had lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around him. The kiss grew more demanding as the arousal spread through them both. It was as if Draco should share his fears through the kiss. Hermione understand he had dreamt of extreme fear, heart break and he needed reassurance, he had lost everything and had to fight against everything he knew in order to defy the great powers placed on him.

Draco wanted to wrap himself around Hermione, the images of her being tortured by his aunt had plagued his nightmares, it had burned into his brain. She had only been tortured and branded because he aunt had learned Draco had a soft spot for her. That's why she was tortured and beaten so much. They made sure she didn't die just to make her suffer while Draco was bound and forced to watch. He had tried everything he could to make sure she was safe but he still felt as if he had failed her. Then she ran to weasel and he shattered her. He needed to show her how special she was. She was the brightest witch of their age and he was lucky enough to be kissing her, to be holding her, to pleasure her. She had a heart of gold and he wanted her for everything, for every moment.

Breaking away from the kiss, feeling his heart on over drive, and his blood thumping in his ears he moved to lay her down on the bed and run his hands up her thighs, just before reaching their apex. He wanted her more then anything. He never dreamed he would have this moment and wanted to seize it before it slipped it away. He had no idea what made the universe deem him worthy of her but he was going to savor every blissful moment.

Seeing her opportunity she wrapped a legs a little tighter and pulled him tighter against her grinding her womanhood and arousal onto him.

A low growl radiated through his chest, feeling her arousal on him was almost too much to handle.

"ma lumière, s'il vous plaît devenir mienne"

Hearing Draco whisper French in her ear, made her melt. Her French was slightly rusty but she understand that statement perfectly. Her former childhood bully was everything she was looking for. He was appreciating every inch. She knew his compliments were genuine and he meant every word of them. He was worshiping her and just called his light. That took her breathe away. He had called her his light and asked her to be his. Hermione swooned and knew in that moment she would never be the same. In the last few hours she had felt whole, beautiful, and desired. She wanted him, she wanted to be his. She needed him to be hers.

"Draco, s'il vous plaît me faire vôtre"

He didn't need to be asked twice. He captured her mouth with his, as his thumb started circling her clit. She was squirming underneath him begging for more contact.

" Gods Hermione you are so wet… arggg you're gonna feel amazing. Are you sure you want this love? This is something you can never take back"

Grabbing his face to make sure he got her point she whispered

" Draco please take me, being with you is the first time in months I havn't been in pain, you make me feel beautiful, that's more then I've felt in my entire life. I want you to make me feel like a woman. I trust you"

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he was taken back. She trusted him?! After everything this angel trusted him?! He was going to make this the best moment of her life.

Suddenly Draco was nervous, this was a pivotal moment for her life, and he knew it would hurt, specially seeing how tight she was around his fingers.

Hermione edged further up the bed until her head rested on the pillows and Draco started to crawl up her body placing hot wet kisses up her legs to push her shirt up her stomach. He whispered a quick contraceptive charm and kept moving his kissing up. Starting to pull her shirt over her head he couldn't help but take a pert nipple into his mouth. Hermiones back arched up as soon as his teeth grazed her nipple only heightening the sensations. His hand came to knead the other breast and started to roll her nipple between his fingers before gently pulling on it.

The sensation sent a powerful tingle to her core and just continued to make her wetter and wetter.

" Draco pleaseeeee"

"Please what?" with a smirk, he wanted her to say that she wanted him, he knew that if she said those magic words he would have everything he hoped for.

With a smile and a blush she draped her arm over her face and couldn't find the happy giggle that erupted.

"Draco please touch me"

Moving his hand to her stomach " here? …. Or what about here? As his hand moved to her thigh

With a small grunt of sexual frustration she knew he wouldn't let up until she said he wanted to hear… so fine she would play too she would make him beg her

With a small pout she sat up on her elbows and as innocent of an expression as she could muster

" Please lick my pussy"

SHOCK. WAIT WHAT? He just wanted to here I want you, oh lord his eyes were bulged and his jaw almost on the floor. This woman would never cease to keep him on his toes.

He looked up to find a sinister smirk on her face.. oh the game was on. He would make her scream his name if she wanted to play.

He wasn't gonna be as calm as last night, oh no she knew what was she in for.

Draco shot down th bed and lopped his hands around her legs so he could full grab her arse in both hands. With no warning give he immediately sucked roughly on her clit.

" FUCKKKKKKKKK DRACO, MHMMMMMMM"

Before she could buck away from the sudden powerful sensation he had tightened his grip holding her still as his mouth assaulted her clit. Her delicate hands gripped the sheets and her head was thrown back into the pillows. Her eyes were squeezed shut in pleasure and her mouth left in an O with the occasional small gasp.

Laying his tongue flat he lapped up her juice before teasing her clit with small circles.

Hermione couldn't take the teasing anymore, she was close to cumming and she knew he was just keeping her at the edge. She dropped her hand down and grabbed some of hair slightly pulling as she moaned a quiet " More pleaseeee"

The feeling of her pulling his hair turned him on immensely, he had a feeling she had more kink to her then she even knew about.

Tightening his grasp on her legs he lifted her up a bit more so he could fuck her with his tongue, the sensation was completely new to her, it felt amazing like she was just realizing she was incomplete. Running his tongue flat through her folds he knew she was about to fall off the edge. A thin sheen of sweat glowed on her body and her hands had bunched up all the sheets around her. Her breathing was very heavy she just needed a small push to the edge.

He started to flick her clit very quickly with the occasional suck on her clit. That was all it took she was falling quickly he kept sucking on her to draw out the orgasm before lightly tugging on it with her lips before letting her go with a resounding smack of his lips.

Before he could even bask in the glow of eating her out again she was pulling him towards her face by his hair. She was rough and demanding and everything he wanted in every fantasy.

Hermione couldn't take it, that orgasm was intense but she needed more, she needed him inside her. Waiting until his tongue was dancing with his her reached her hand between them and started stroking his cock. He was even harder then he was last night, he was clearly fighting every ounce of control not to take her right then and there.

Wrapping her other arm around his neck she pulled him forward so she could nibble on his neck, Sucking and biting on the skin as she could feel his dick twitching in her hand.

Letting her breath tickle the now wet spot on his neck she whispered

" Draco, I want to be yours. Please take me"


	8. Claimed by a Malfoy

**Thank you to G the Headmaster for your kind reviews :) Means a lot here ya go love ;]**

* * *

A primal growl ripped through his chest, he needed to bury himself deep inside her. Searing a passionate kiss on her lips he let his hand swipe up through her folds before coating his dick in her juices.

"Hermione this is going to be uncomfortable at first, it may even hurt, are you sure you want this?"

With unwavering eyes she could only moan a breathy "yes" against his lips.

Slowly aligning himself at her center he gently pushed his tip in. As soon as she gasped he stopped, nervous he was hurting her.

With a slightly shaky voice, she replied " No, don't stop, I'm ok, please keep going"

He pressed a little further in, feeling her walls expand around him. This girl was so deliciously tight and wet. He was going at an almost painfully slow pace but he needed to make sure he was gentle. He stopped easing forward when he felt her hymen. This was the point of no return.

" Love this is the part that hurts, are you ready?"

With a nervous nod of her head she put her hands on his shoulders, as if to steady herself. She almost hesitated, she was about to give Draco something she wouldn't even give her now ex-fiance. But Draco had nothing to gain from this other then Hermione herself. Draco had made her forget the overwhelming pain she was drowning in. She had slept through the night for the first time since the war. She felt beautiful she felt desired. The last time she felt this was Yule in 4th year... and Draco was there... MERLIN. Draco was always there. No matter what was going on he was always a challenge. He is part of the reason she studied so hard. He didn't hold her back by constantly demanding for essay help. Oh Gods she was in over her head.

As her heart started to pound she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a demanding wet kiss on his lips and a small nod of her head.

Pulling back with a small kiss on her lips and a whispered apology he thrust forward breaking her barrier and officially claiming her as his.

Her nails dug into his shoulders as tears pooled in her eyes. When she opened her eyes she saw Draco looking down on her with nothing but concern

"I'm ok I promise, it just different that's all, please keep going"

Leaning down to nip and suck at her collarbone, he felt her body start to relax. Once a small moan fell on his ears, he started gently thrusting in and out. As their tongues battled for dominance he felt her moan into his mouth. She was stretching out a bit and he could feel her starting to get wetter.

Reaching between him he rubbed small circles on her clit as he used his girth and length to hit her spot over and over.

Hermione was unsure what to feel, there were so many sensations. She had just lost her virginity to Draco Malfoy, and it hurt like bloody hell. She was sure she may have bled a bit as well. But once she got accustomed to his size she started to feel really good, she felt full even. Soon she felt her self climbing again, between him rubbing her clit and stretching her walls she was feeling a more intense build up. This was no where close to the orgasms she had felt earlier.

As Malfoy applied more pressure to her clit, he couldn't help but let his primal side come out. She was getting wetter and wetter with every thrust. Her wild curls splayed on the bed her nipples perfectly pink and pert, her breasts bouncing up and down with every thrust, and the moans escaping her lips. He was the first and only person to do this to her. He had a part of her that would never be taken away. He could feel her start to milk his cock and he picked up his speed and increased his power with every thrust. As her moans became louder and louder he was pounding into her relentlessly. She fit him perfectly and that only urged him further. The only sounds through the room were his grunts, the skin slapping on skin, followed by Hermione's mewls and moans.

" Draco ….Oh my Gods… Im gonna cum….. MhMMMM"

" Merlin you feel so good, Cum on me love, Cum on my cock"

Oh that was hot. She never thought he would enjoy someone being that vulgar, but when he said it, it was primal and desperate for her release. Seeming to obey his command her body arched off the bed, stars took over her vision, her nails dug into his back and a silent scream fell from her lips as she came all around him. She was still coming down from her orgasm but he didn't stop his frantic rubbing of her very sensitive bud. She was building again, she was sprinting towards another orgasm as he continued to fuck her.

Hermione could hardly concentrate on anything other then the feeling of him sliding in and out of her, feeling her juices mix with his precum. His eyes were wild with lust and he had formed a full sheen of sweat from his constant thrusting. He looked so wild and sexy. All that existed in this moment, was this primal need to pleasure each other. Even though he was chasing his own orgasm, he was still focused on her. She knew that no matter what came out of this, she knew she could one day tell her children that she lost her virginity in a passionate encounter with someone who fought for her life, and stood by her in battle. She lost her virginity to a gorgeous caring man who made her feel nothing less then amazing and who had silently been there the whole time.

Getting overwhelmed with the intensity of the moment, she knew; she wanted him to cum inside her, she wanted to feel everything. She was already deliciously sore, from him claiming her and fucking her into a very intense orgasm and what was about to be a close second.

"Draco OoOoO UGHHHHH that feels amazing , youre going, you're going to make me... aghhhh.."

As soon as her walls started to clench and milk him a second time he couldn't hold out any longer, he was going shoot his seed into her.

As if reading his mind; She moaned

"Draco please cum inside me, I want to feel you"

With a final powering thrust, she felt his warm seed fill her before slowly coating her walls. Her whole body felt alive with pins and needles, her nerves alive with passion.

Draco rested his forehead against hers as his breathing started to slow hearts were pounding against their chests almost in sync.

Bringing his hand up to cup her cheek he tried to convey all his gratitude, admiration, and passion into a single kiss.

" Thank you for sharing that with me Hermione, you really are a remarkable witch"

Feeling the blush sweep across her cheeks at his sweet comments she couldn't help the grin on her face.

Once Draco started to pull out she could feel their mixed orgasms dripping down her inner thigh. She suddenly felt very empty without him inside her. As the cool breeze connected with the fluids on her folds she couldn't help the shudder that came across her.

With a small chuckle Draco fell to the side of her and just cooled down as Hermione cast a cleaning charm on her self and Draco. Hermione started to get up from the bed before she felt Draco pull her into his side. Planting a kiss on her temple he stroked small circles on her arm. They were both sweaty, and over heated but she didn't want to be anywhere else. Lifting up her chin to look in her eyes he whispered.

" Merci mon amour"

With a shy smile she nuzzled into his chest and just basked in the simplicity of this moment. Both started to drift off until both their stomachs grumbled.

Not wanting to break the post coital haze they were in, but they knew they had to eat. The clock read almost 2 pm. Almost 12 hours since this adventure started.

With a small flick of her wand, Draco was unaware the Kitchen was setting to make a feast fit to calm their hunger.

"Hermione, Im going to go grab a quick shower and then we can grab some lunch?"

" A shower sounds perfect, I am pretty sore"

With some hesitation both retreated to their own respective bathrooms. Hermione needed a moment to process her thoughts.

Draco grudgingly walked across the hall into his own bathroom, not wanting to wash the honey, lavender and Hermione musk from his body. But he was very hopeful she would allow him the honor of pleasuring her again. Stepping under the hot shower felt amazing though after the emotional and eventful night. Letting the water flow over and soothe his tired muscles, he let the memories of the night play back in his mind. The shock of her pleasuring herself and how fun and naughty she was when she was comfortable. How amazingly sexy and smart she was and how her perfectly pink lips spilled the most erotic moans he had ever heard. Weasel had no idea what he was missing. In that moment he was super grateful for Pansy's jealous behavior. Not for the hurt that it caused Hermione but the fact that he was able to experience this with the only woman to stand up to him and challenge him. The only woman, who could hold her own intellectually.

Across the hall, Hermione leaned against the back of the door listening to her shower run for a moment. She felt lonely already. She was never this dependent on anyone until.. Ron. He had ruined her confidence, and would guilt her into constantly waiting for him. The arguments they would have, would shake her to her core for days afterward. Claiming she didn't appreciate him and all he did to help her and protect her. That he loved her and was the only one who would love her. In fact he was the one who would insist she charmed her hair straight, or would pout if she didn't put make up on to go out. He wanted the prettiest girl on his arm, and Hermione was the golden girl, the brightest witch of the age. He just wished she would spend more time on her appearance. She was just never enough for him. They hardly kissed or showed affection unless they were in public. She loved him, she had loved him for years, and had been naive enough to believe he loved her back.

Stepping under the showerhead, she recalled how Ron would get drunk and demand she have sex with him, or suck his dick. She always refused which ended up in a yelling match and he would storm out the house and disappear for a day or two. When he finally made it home, she was always manipulated into overpowering guilt that forced her to apologize to him. In order to finally got him to stop the begging, she said she wanted to save herself for marriage. The only way he bought this was some made up story about that way everyone could report that her had taken the purity of the golden girl and she would be his forever. That she had saved herself for all these years and once the wedding was over they could report that she remained pure for her husband. In reality she just wanted to delay it as much as possible. That is why her bridal party gave her the gifts they did to help open her sexual curiosity and confidence.

Letting the hot water sore her sore body she inhaled the relaxing lavender scent of her body wash as it filled the shower. She instantly felt more relaxed as the tenderness left her body. She felt as if she had run for kilometers on end. Her legs, hips, shoulders, even the ache in her arms were soothed.

Stepping out of the shower she charmed her hair dry and then preformed a quick hair removal charm over her legs, underarms and pubic area. She always felt cleaner and more lady like if she was bare down there. She had only been in the shower for 15 minutes but she was eager to get back to Draco, hopefully he didn't find that clingy. She didn't want this dream to end yet.

Throwing on some loose cotton shorts, she knew she was too tender for panties. throwing on a bra and a loose shirt she had to will her self not to sprint down the stairs. When she finally made it down she was alone in the kitchen. Goodness Draco took his time getting ready.

Turning on the radio, she decided she needed some tea. Setting the Kettle on, she couldn't help but hum along and dance to the music. These were songs her mother used to listen to in the car when she was a child.

Draco had silently decended down the stairs and leaned against the door frame to the kitchen. In front of him was one of the most heart warming sights he had ever seen.

Hermione was singing along to some muggle music, dancing around the kitchen, as pots of pans swirled around preparing a feast for the two of them. He couldn't help but just take in the sight as an adoring smile graced his face.

 _Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch_

 _You know that I love you_

 _I can't help myself_

 _I love you and nobody else_

Hermione was singing along into her teaspoon as if she didn't have a care in the world. She felt so much lighter. As she turned around she saw those grey eyes watching her.

* * *

 **SOOOO what did y'all think? I haven't been getting many reviews so i am unsure if i am heading in the right direction? Please let me know what you think while i work on the next chapter.**

 **and yes I had to throw a little golden oldies in here, we all know we all sing when that comes on the radio**


	9. Robes and Books

**Holy reviews Batman! Thank you guys so much! Heres a longer chapter to thank you all**

* * *

" GODS MERLIN STOP SNEAKING UP ON ME YOU FERRET!"

"Why? When I leave the room you put on the best shows"

As the blush crept on her cheeks, he stepped forward and placed a kiss on her cheek before moving to make him self a cup of tea.

"Hermione how in the world did you charm all this to be ready in time?"

"I charmed it while we were still in bed, Molly Weasley was unmatched in her cooking and cleaning spells, she taught me a few before ... well you know"

" You've outdone yourself really, come have lunch with me ma Lumiére"

Hermione couldn't help but wonder why was this so easy for the two of them. This time last year they would have just been polite, but never this friendly. So much had changed after the war. It was as if their entire personality had evolved.

Enjoying the occasional banter over lunch, Hermione broke the silence;

" I need to go to Diagon Alley for some last minute supplies would you like to go with?

With a pout " Why can't you go another day, we should just spend the day here relaxing"

Suddenly Draco noticed how uncomfortable Hermione was, he knew this was something very unnerving for her

Dropping her gaze, she suddenly seemed so timid as if she was scared of his reaction

" I... Um.. have to go to the burrow and see ... well you see... its... um.."

"Look at me. Hermione look at me... I know its your birthday tomorrow, and you're going to come with some atrocious jumper with a big H on it... wait... oh...is HE going to be there?"

As soon as the light caught a tear in her eye, he knew he had his answer.

Standing up he moved to stand behind her chair and wrapped his arms around her. Kissing her cheek was all he could do he had no idea what to do for her. He didn't want to push her but he had never dealt with such a fragile Hermione.

"How about we go to the Alley, get our school supplies, get some sweets, a whole trunk worth of books and come back for day"

Her eyes shot up at the sound of new books. She could spend hours picking out new books and she had some birthday money she wanted to spoil her self a little bit.

Quickly changing into something more appropriate; they Floo-ed into the alley and started tackling their lists.

As they looked around they couldn't help but take comfort in the bustling chaos. Students were running around trying to prepare for school, couples enjoying some last minute dates, and families enjoying a nice family outing on a beautiful Saturday Afternoon.

As they stood and took in the sight before them they realized there were hardly any familiar faces. They had lost so many friends and classmates during the war, they suddenly felt very lonely.

Swallowing the hurt that was lumped in their throat they stepped into the streets.

Grabbing a few items they would need for potions, they headed to Madam Malkins for some new dress robes.

As soon as Draco stepped into the shop Madam Malkin stepped forward

"Such a pleasure to have you Mr. Malfoy, I will personally assist you, what may I get for you"

"My usual set of school robes please and have them sent to the head boys tower, now for my delicate request, I am escorting Miss Granger as she is head girl. I would like the utmost privacy and discretion for her shopping experience... Am I clear?"

With a steely clear glare, he made sure she knew not to cross him.

With the shop suddenly closed Hermione was able to shop in peace. Madam Malkin ushered Hermione into a room and brought in some of the finest robes she had ever seen. These robes were far nicer then anything she had ever bought for school. They were a slightly slimmer cut but unbelievably soft. She couldn't help but try it on.

The robe was beautiful, the material was fine silk on her skin, but was strong enough to withstand the school year. It accentuated her curves while still looked professional enough to maintain her authority as Head Girl.

She loved this robe but was struggling with the decision to purchase it, it cost 6x more then the entirety of her school robes used to cost.

Seeing her shock and awe at the cost, Draco exposed his presence in the room

" Forget the price Hermione, if you like the robe get the robe"

"Draco not all of us have the Malfoy fortune at our disposal this is more then I have ever spent on all my robes combined in my entire life"

"If you don't buy the robe I will just buy it for you. Enjoy some of the finer things in life. For the brightest witch of our age, you need to learn to take care of yourself. You have seen the fortunes don't save you when war breaks out, so you might as well spend some on yourself now so you can enjoy it."

"You are not going to buy this for me, I can support myself"

" So get the robe it looks brilliant on you"

" FINE! I will"

With a smirk Draco left the dressing room and went to pick out a few pieces from the around the store before he had them delivered to the tower. Madam Malkin was kind enough to deliver their potions supplies as well.

Hermione stepped out, curious where the purchases were. Shopping with Draco was certainly a world away from what she was used to.

The habit seemed to follow them throughout all the shops, everything was delivered to the tower for them. This would for sure come in handy once they started to purchase their books. It was always very tiring for her to carry the abundance of books she always purchased. As the new duo strolled through the cobblestone streets the gossip did not fall on deaf ears.

There seemed to be a few whispers as they walked shop to shop. Mostly little snippets of

 _I can't believe she's showing her face so soon._

 _What is Draco doing with Hermione?_

 _Rumor is they are head boy and girl?_

 _I heard Pansy say she was marrying Draco?_

 _Have you heard Ron is still seeing that slag?_

 _People say Pansy cut her hair?_

Hermione did her best to ignore the whispers, but it was clawing at her heart. Draco could feel the tension radiating off of her and could not usher her into the book store fast enough.

As soon as Hermione stepped into Obscures Bookstore she instantly relaxed. Taking a deep breathe in she wanted to melt into the old leather, parchment and the slight scent of dust that made the book store feel so cozy, she was in her element.

Draco couldn't help but watch her in awe at how her eyes roamed the shelves as if she was seeing this place for the first time. They wandered for hours through the shelves of books, as Hermione just added title after title to her stack until she could barely see over the top.

Draco Levitated the books over the small seating area that was tucked away at the back of the store. This girl looked at these books like some looked treasure. Letting her fingers gently dance along the book spines, and her eyes light up when she finds a new title she hasn't read it. The soft sunlight streaming in the windows shined a glow over the back of the store. Draco stepped away for a moment to make sure he had all his books for the school year. He had all his books as well as a few for leisure delivered to the tower. As we walked to the back of the store he saw the most perfect description of the golden girl. She was snuggled into an overstuffed arm chair, her wild hair catching the faint light showing faint cinnamon highlights and her eyes alive with the plot of the book she was reading. This was her haven, this is where she felt safe, surrounded by books. Leaning against one of the shelves with a serene smile on his face, she slowly tilted her head up and caught his eyes.

Amber bore into grey as a grin crept on her face as he slowly sauntered towards her.

Feeling her breathe hitch in her throat, her heart started to pound and her palms became moist. His eyes were drinking her in as if she was the most precious thing in the world. Unable to pull herself up from the arm chair before he was standing in front of her.

As the gasp fell from her lips his hand was wound into her hair. Her eyes were flittered closed, and his lips sealed with hers. The passion was evident in the kiss. It only lasted a moment but it was enough for both of them to pull back flushed.

In a unison voice;

"Lets go home"

Hermione felt so carefree, she felt so young. She didn't have the weight of the wizarding world on her shoulders. She finally felt as if she could act her age.

Paying for their mountain of books and setting them to be delivered to the tower.

As they prepared to floo back to the room, both had to fight not to grin at each other and keep their eyes forward they did not want any more rumors to appear in the post.

Just before they disappeared Hermione laced her fingers into Dracos. It was a simple act but for her it felt as if she was holding a boys hand for the first time. This is what she wanted to feel, all those months with Ron. She wanted the warm fuzzies, those butterflies those romance novels wrote about. She needed to talk to Draco about what were they? Was this going to be a thing or was she just a fling before the school year started. She vaguely remembered some rumor about him marrying Pansy, but here he was. She had so much to ask him but she had no desire to ruin this good mood, certainly not before heading to the Burrow tomorrow for lunch.

Once they arrived back home, Hermione was in shock at all the packages in the living room. They had really done a lot of shopping today. Charming the bags to levitate to where they needed to be and the robes set to hang up in their respective wardrobes. Hermione noticed a few packages that remained in the living room.

"Draco what is all that?"

" That is a surprise, you'll see soon"

With a slight smirk Draco left the living room to check his robes were put away properly, leaving the curious Gryffindor in amidst between the boxes. She really did not like not knowing what was going on. As she tried to peak in the box the twine animated to life and slapped her hand.

"OUCH YOU BUGGER"

Rubbing the slight sting on the top of her hand and headed to the kitchen to find a light supper. They had such a large lunch maybe something light. Suddenly it dawned on her, she could do a light grilled salad. Cooking with her mother was a favorite past time of hers, it was her favorite part of growing up before she moved to Hogwarts.

Setting the radio on, she threw some chicken breasts on the grill and started to whip up a quick vinaigrette. Once the chicken was set off to the side to rest.

Humming along to the music she quietly sang one of her favorites

 _Oh please say to me_

 _you'll let me be your man_

 _and please say to me_

 _you'll let me hold your hand_

 _now let me hold your hand_

She tried to think what she could add to the salad, toasting some walnuts she set to lightly grill some tomatoes and some arugula just enough to warm them up and heighten the flavors. Once they had opened up their flavors she knew she was almost done.

 _I wanna hold you hand_

 _and when I touch you I feel happy inside_

 _it's such a feeling that my love_

 _I can't hide I can't hide, I can't hiiiide_

As she set to dicing the tomatoes, and chopping the walnuts she knew she was almost done. She just needed to slice the chicken and toss in the raspberry vinaigrette and dinner would be ready.

Charming a bottle of white wine to chill, she set the table and placed the plates.

As she went to walk up the stairs she almost bumped into her housemate.

" What were you doing up there for so long, I finished dinner"

"So noisy aren't you Granger?, Don't worry about it its something you'll enjoy I promise."

" Hmphhh fine, now lets eat, I figured we could use something light after our heavy lunch so I made a grilled salad"

Draco was shocked… what is a grilled salad? Must be a muggle thing

Moving over to the table he had to admit it smelled delicious. As soon as he took a bite he couldn't help the small moan that feel from his lips. The pepperiness of the arugula played off the chicken, the strawberries balanced the oakiness of the walnuts. This was the best salad he had ever had. Once he took a sip of the wine it perfectly refreshed his palette for another bite.

"Hermione this is amazing, you'll have to show me these spells you use"

" Oh this one wasn't a spell, my mom used to make this when I was a kid during the summers for a light meal"

Almost choking on his food

" YOU cooked this? like the muggle way? …. wow"

He was amazed this girl always had a surprise to her. He was in for a wild year with her as head girl. She was always a step or two ahead.

They finished their meals and just sat for a moment at the table sipping their wine. Draco charmed the dishes to clean themselves and clean up the kitchen.

"Draco things have been so easy going, and should I say…. intimate… but I feel like we need to talk"

Suddenly the fear of her rejection was almost smothering him. Did she regret what happened? Oh Merlin what had he done? He took her virginity, after she expressed how heart broken she was. She must have felt he had taken advantage of her. Oh Merlin he had to prove that he wasn't an arse, he was really emotionally invested to this. He wanted to help heal her heartbreak the way she was healing his need for true companionship.

Finishing his glass in a single gulp he choked out a meek

"Ok Hermione, where do you want to start?"

* * *

 **So i had a fun idea!**

 **Send me a PM with a Dramoine Fantasy you'd like to see play out and Ill try to write it into a chapter and ill dedicate the chapter to you**


	10. Jasmine and Scars

Hermione was the first to break the silence. Only about a minute had passed but the thick tension made it feel as if an hour had passed. Regardless of the Gryffindor courage she was praised to have, suddenly she couldn't remember a single word from her vocabulary. She was terrified to find out, but she needed to know.

Was she just a fling before school started? Did all that passion she feel, was that faked for a one night stand? Did he regret it? Oh Merlin what if he thought she was clingy since she grabbed his hand on the way home. She had to cut this tension. She hated not knowing.

" Draco what is this… this thing that we are doing?"

Fully taken back by her question. He was slightly expecting her rejection, that she was regretting her night with him the closer and closer she got to seeing that weasel.

Unsure with how to answer he couldn't help the panic that danced in his eyes causing Hermione to tear up.

Draco couldn't bear to hurt her, he needed to stand up and say what he wanted. He had to face some fear to finally have a chance.

" I don't know what exactly we are doing, but its made me happy for the first time in years, I don't want this to stop, I don't want you to regret anything that happened and please know that I don't have any doubts about this."

Swallowing the lump in her throat she only mutter a mousy " ok" before sprinting up the stairs to her room.

For the second time in two days leaving a stunned Malfoy in the common space of their tower.

This habit of hers was starting to grate on his nerves. Clearly she doesn't do well with confrontation and runs. Where is the girl that punched him third year? That was not who was living with now. This woman was so broken and unsure of herself. Well that didn't work for him. He wanted Hermione to feel on top of the world. She was one of the strongest and smartest witches to be born, and she needed to be reminded of that; Certainly if she was going to be fair academic competition this year.

Taking the stairs two at a time he uncharmed her door. When was she going to learn that little charm was never going to work on him. She needed someone to chase after her and let her know that conversation deserved to be finished. He had a feeling Weasel never made it a point to chase her. Draco needed an answer from her too.

Hermione was sitting crossed legged with her head hanging down, leaving her curls to hide her tears.

"Hermione you can not keeping doing that to me, you need to answer me what you think is going on"

In that moment as she peeked through her curls she saw the emotional storm playing in his eyes. His eyes sat a dark slate grey as he wanted some answers.

Once the slate grey met with caramelized amber, Draco felt his breathe hitch. She was so unsure of herself, she was expecting his rejection and was unsure what to do once he didn't reject her. What the hell did Weasel do to her?

In a few short steps he was climbing on to the bed looking over her. tucking his hand under her head, he had no idea what to say, He needed her to feel how desirable she was. All he could do was try to convey his passion in a kiss and hope she understood.

As soon as their lips touched he felt fire licking at all his nerves, the feeling was more intense then he had ever felt in his life. Its as if his senses had come alive and his heart was pouring its every emotion into Hermione. He was feeling pretty intense emotions around

Feeling her hands wind into his hair was all the reassurance he needed. He knew she felt this connection.

Hermione lost all train of thought the minute Draco was leaning over her. His eyes were begging for her attention and she was hungry for him. She tried to convey her fears and need for reassurance into the kiss, only pulling him harder against her.

They both broke away out of breath and fully flushed, taking a second to absorb everything they will feeling.

Draco was the first to break the silence " We still need to finish that conversation, but first come have a bath with me?

Slightly taken back by the suggestion she had to admit a hot bath would make her feel a lot better. She inched off the bed and started to lead toward her bathroom. Realizing she was alone she turned to see Draco waiting in his door frame.

"Lets have a bath in my bathroom, I assure you; you won't be disappointed"

Heading into the hallway and stepping into his room she was stunned into silence. His room was the same size as hers however it looked totally different.

A large wooden four poster bed sat in the middle with slight bands of Mahogany glimmering in the light. The bed was draped in Emerald green silk with small silver accents. Very Slytherin and very Malfoy.

The whole room had a modern but regal elegance to it and was surprisingly warm for the wood floor. Of course his floor would be warm, it was possibly even more comfortable then the plush cream carpet in her room.

Breaking her from her daze of staring around the room Draco ushered her attention to the bathroom. It was possible more grand than the bedroom.

The floor was a warmed black granite with slight flecks of green and silver leading to amazing features in the room. In the corner was a stone shower with a steamer, a generous basin and vanity all framing around a stunning jetted tub that was sunk into the floor. The person who made these rooms to their personal desires was stunningly brilliant. They outdid themselves on how each persons private quarters perfectly reflected the style of the head boy and head girl respectively.

With a quick flick of his wand the tub started to fill with hot water and some jasmine oil spilled into the tub. The jets perfectly foamed the bath. As the jasmine filled the air Hermione instantly relaxed it smelled divine and just helped to clear the fog in her brain

While she was letting the jasmine invade her senses she hardly noticed Malfoy gracefully slipping into the bath. He gate was just dripping with sex appeal, slightly mesmerized by the muscles in his back rippling in his back as he relaxed into the tub. It appeared there were some benches under the water so you could really sit and enjoy the bath.

Stripping out of her jumper and jeans she slowly stepped into the bath unsure of the temperature, but it was perfect. Hot enough to relax your muscles but not too hot to enjoy right away. She debated about sitting on the other side of the tub but she wants sure if she would be able to answer these questions while looking at Draco. Spreading his legs she sat between his knees and leaner her back onto his chest and planted a chaste kiss on his cheek.

Slightly taken back by her choice of seating and a smile on his face from her giving him a kiss. He relaxed and draped his arm around her. This felt so natural and easy. They needed to clear the air so they could have a real chance to pursue whatever this was.

"Hermione how about you start since this was your idea, lets start easy ok?"

With a small nod of her head she leaned back to rest her head on his shoulder and just savored the moment.

" Ok um… What made you come check on me last night?"

"How could I not, I have never seen you that upset, even when you punched me 3rd year you had this fiery passion in your eyes. You don't deserve to be that hurt and broken. I was concerned about you"

Even her heart wanted to smile, this softer side of Draco was something she never would have imagined happening. She was at peace with everything right now. She felt safe, which was a very rare feeling outside of her books.

"Draco it's your turn…"

Slightly nervous to ask but he couldn't hold out

" Do you regret last night?"

Sitting up slightly, almost appalled he would ask that. She turned around half way to see him slightly she placed her hand on his cheek

" Of course not, you made me feel… something I never felt before… you made me feel beautiful"

"Hermione you are beautiful and I want you to know that, I hate that you were never made to feel that way. You deserve so much better then everything you've been given, and I am so honored that I was the person to share that experience with you. The most precious thing anyone could have ever given me"

Tears formed in her eyes. She was becoming more and more grateful that she left her loveless engagement. She never knew this is the feeling she was missing. She was stuck believing it was just something in romance novels. In less then 2 days she was made to feel desired, beautiful and sexy. She never would have used those words for herself before.

Gently rubbing light patterns on her stomach to calm her down he kissed her temple and waited for his question.

Hearing the emotion in her voice, came the dreaded

"What happened to Pansy?"

"Wow no mercy on me huh Granger?... Well Pansy was determined to marry me regardless of my protests, I didn't love her. She didn't love me, she only wanted my money and my name. Her family has wanted to be attached to the Malfoy's for centuries but even the Malfoy's don't appreciate their manipulation. She went as far as to try to redesign the Manor, by trying to forge my name. She told the papers we were getting married when I refused to talk to her. That's why I spent most of my summer in the countryside. I wanted to get away. I never loved her, or agreed to date her. But my family was pushing me into it to try to bring a positive light to our family."

Her heart breaking hearing his words " but the papers were so focused on Ron and I"

"yes which worked to my advantage they didn't try to bother me too much in the country side after I refused to talk about Pansy and her indiscretions….. ok my turn"

Running his hand along her arm faintly feeling her scars from his aunt " Do your scars still bother you?"

Suddenly self conscious, she covered her arm with her hand.

"No don't, please don't cover it up, we are both well marked from the war" reminding her of the dark mark that was carved into his arm.

He gently laid his forearm out for her so she could look at it a bit more closely. She laid her arm out next to his just taking in the intensity of the moment. A reformed death eater and a "mudblood" marked by the war, sitting here together, healing after the war. Draco could almost hear her thoughts winding her up. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her to him until she finally answered

" No it doesn't bother me, it's just hard to cover up sometimes. People don't even try to hide their stares. It makes it very unnerving to go out in public. The one trashy tabloid loves to post pictures when they can steal a shot."

"People will always stare, people still pull their kids away from me on the street. My family was trying toward to repair our reputation, but they had no idea money was not going to ever fix this. I wear long sleeves as much as possible, however the ministry confirmed my mark can never be removed or faded."

Enjoying the comfort of the moment and their everlasting hot water Hermione tried to think of a question.

"Draco… back at the Manor why did your aunt bind you when she carved into my arm?"

Draco's body instantly tensed up. He felt as if the air had been knocked out of his lungs. It took a few moments before he could swallow the lump in his throat.

Trying to keep his composure, he couldn't hide the crack in his voice

"She said I had a soft spot for you, and wanted to torture you to force me to go along with her plan. When I refused that's when she started to bind me and force me to watch. It wasn't until…."

Hermione's head was reeling. Draco tried to protect her and that's why they were both punished like they were...

" Until what Draco?" She was almost scared to find out, but she needed to know. She was trying not to tremble knowing how hard this was for him. She remembered the terrified look and apology in his eyes when his aunt bound him.

" The only way to stop my aunt and Volde- you know- was to kill my father. My family refuses to admit it. We got into a duel outside about how I was being a traitor to the bloodline, and I…. and I….."

Hearing the hurt in his voice Hermione couldn't take it anymore, she moved to get off of Draco's lap; making Draco feel panicked. He drove her away, she must think he is a monster. Breaking his thoughts and opening his eyes willing his tears not to fall he felt her place her knees on either side of him on the underwater bench.

Hermione's heart was frantically beating in her chest. This man had not only fought for his life in battle, was betrayed by his family, tortured for not following their beliefs, risked his life because of her and continued to go about his life just wanted some normality. He needed to know was more of a hero then she was. He needed to know how much she owed her life to him and how grateful she was for how hard his journey as been. The emotions overwhelming her were binding her heart she could hardly formulate the words to say to him.

She had turned around and straddled his lap pressing her body to his she pressed her lips to his. As soon as he felt her kiss his armed wrapped around her. His hand snaked up to her neck and pressed her farther into him. The kiss grew very hungry as their hands started to explore each other. Both were so desperate to feel the intimacy and understanding. They both had given up their family one to protect them, one in order to survive. They both lost their friends to battle, and the ones that survived were forever changed by battle. They were both desperate for a normal life out of the spot light and to just move on from the trauma.

* * *

 **Bonus points for anyone who an guess what movie inspired this scene**

 **I've gotten a few PM about peoples Dramoine fantasies please send me yours so I can dedicate a chapter to you**


	11. Caramel and Silver

Breaking away from the kiss, Hermione just had to speak the intense ache in her heart

"Thank you for saving me. Thank you for everything. If it was not for you I would have never survived the war, nor would Harry or Ron have. It hardly feels like enough but Thank you, I can not imagine how much you suffered for me"

The emotion coursing through his veins was overwhelming. Trying to change the subject. Barely navigating around the lump in his throat;

"So you owe me two answers you asked two questions"

"Fine… I suppose you're right"

"Why was your hair straight in all the photos of you and Ron in the papers?

With an almost defeated sign Hermione pushed some curls out of her face

"Ron hated my curls… every time we were supposed to appear out or we knew press would be around, he would charm my hair straight as soon as we left the house. It made him happy and I loved him so I didn't say anything. The Make up the Hair was all his doing. I never put two and two together until I left him. He was never affectionate unless we were out in public. He even cheated on me with a girl with perfect hair…."

Placing a large hand on each side of her face, he needed to insure she was listening

"NEVER straighten your hair for me. Your curls are wild and beautiful, just like you. You are never to be tamed; you've proven that time and time again.

The tears were freely trailing down her cheeks as a glowing warmed spread over her. She would never be the same now that her heart had fallen for Draco Malfoy.

Stealing a quick kiss she patently waited for his next question, her arms were still resting on his shoulders as she gently played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Hermione will you forgive me for the way I acted as a child? I know its no excuse but I regretted every day, it was beaten into me and I was not strong enough to stand up to my family"

Hearing the pain and regret laced through his words made Hermione's heart ache. The day she met Lucius she fully understood. Draco had looked so remorseful when his father would steer him away from any one that deemed unworthy. She never held it against him; she knew it was only to keep up appearances, and eventually to protect her.

"Draco I never held that against you… I know you didn't mean it, we were just kids we had no idea what was going to happen, I was just as much caught in petty arguments as you were, you were a Slytherin all day Ron and Harry would make comments about how untrustworthy and evil your house was."

Pulling her body tight against him she pressed her chest against him, she started to understand the deeper turmoil that plagued his conscious. He had been tortured and emotionally abused his whole life, only to continuously be punished for it. He was possibly the strongest wizard the world may ever see. He actively fights against the dark mark on his arm. That had to be a daunting feat. Draco took everything he was dealt in stride, He hardly said a word about it, the only visible sign of the traumatic stress were the nightmares, and the stone indifference that plagued his features.

"Draco how often do you have your nightmares?"

Running a hand through his hair he visibly tensed, the nightmares progressively got worse as time went on.

" Almost my whole life, my father was a very dark and cruel man, however they only got unmanageable after the war. That was one of the nicer advantages was it keep Pansy from trying to share a room with me, is she would complain my nightmares were a bother to her. My mother tried so many sleeping potions but none of them worked. Last night was the shortest nightmare I had in a long while…..

Love, its been a while maybe we should move this conversation somewhere else perhaps?"

Her eyes were pleading, she wasn't ready to end the moment

"Just a moment more please"

Draco settled back into the water Hermione rested her forehead on his shoulder and mumbled into his neck before the sobs wracked through her body

"What if she is there with him tomorrow? I just couldn't handle it. I know I was never pretty enough for him… but I don't think I can face him… he cheated on me so quickly and so easily and with her! He didn't even look upset in the photos… Why was I never enough? Why was I so naïve to think he loved me… the only affection I recieved off camera; was him belligerently stumbling in, normally grabbing me and demanding I have sex with him, when I refused he would disappear for a day or two. His family, they were so heart broken… Harry didn't even come home and see me, I know Ron is his best mate but he was like my brother. Ron abandoned us for a while after the war it wasn't long but when he came back I was just so glad to see him, all was forgiven… Molly was so mad about the scandal with that slag; she sent the howler to my flat, but she had to forgive him that was her son. She said Ill always be family but I feel like I wasted so much time on him"

Draco's temper raised with every confession. That twat shattered her esteem, manipulated her and used her for his own gain and then went and shagged Pansy is a cheap inn room like the tramp she is.

"Hermione we all have parts of our past we don't want to repeat. The world has forced us to face some horrific events, but we have survived. If I have to spend the rest of my life making you understand that Ron had it all wrong. You are the most incredible woman there is, you are beautiful inside and out. You have always given every part of yourself to help those around you. Plus there is something to be said for someone smarter then me"

Draco's smirk was back on his face when he heard the faint chuckle against his neck. He knew she always held his interest but he was starting to feel something much deeper. She was willingly exposing her fears and insecurities; she was placing so much trust in him.

Butterfly kisses started to pepper his neck before he felt her nip his pulse point. Gripping her hips a bit tighter he felt him self start to get aroused.

Whispering against his neck "Draco why are you being so good to me, you could have anyone you wanted"

"I never thought I would have this chance with you. I am not going to mess this up, I refuse to hurt you like Weasel did, I want to show you how a brilliant witch as yourself should be treated, and I won't stop until I see that heart break leave your eyes"

Sitting up she went to look at him with a grin ear to ear.

"When you smile you get these beautiful specks of green and gold in your eyes… you should smile more often, you're breathtaking when you smile"

She couldn't take it anymore, she wanted to show him what he did to her. She needed to let him know he was the only person so fully appreciate this side of her. In a whirlwind 48 hours, he had broken down her walls, he had loved her, and nourished her broken heart. This was more intense then any of the romance novels never described. She wanted to be closer to him. She needed to be closer to him.

Gripping the hair on the back of his head with both hands she bruised his lips with a passionate kiss and nipped at his lower lip. As his tongue swiped her lips begging she entrance, she took the opportunity to gentle suck the tip of his tongue. No one had ever done that before. He felt himself hardening beneath her. Her hands moved from behind his head to light drag her hails down his chest leaving a tingle in their wake.

"Hermione do you feel what you do to me? Do you feel how sexy you are? "

As her hand descended farther, he grasped her wrist, with a groan he moved her hand to sheath his arousal.

A low growl rumbled through his chest as her hand traced up and down his shaft.

Knowing his attention was focused on her hand she quickly lowered the level of the water before she adjusted her position. Surprised at her own grace and dominance she removed her hand. Before he could even finish his small groan of protest she had lowered herself and sheathed him in her warmth. Her head fell back with a moan as he stretched and filled her aching core.

Draco was in awe. She was slowly riding him. Draco allowed her to have all the control in this moment just resting his hands on her hips as support. Hermione was unaware how much she needed to feel in control. Draco was learning to read her body like a full tuned instrument. She had lost part of her independence during her relationship with the prat, it's time she gained it back.

As Hermione adjusted to his size she was able to move a little bit faster. Her arms rested on his shoulders for some leverage, she was able to lower herself with a bit more force.

Only a few moments had passed but her body was buzzing with passion. Now that she was on top he was filling her deeper and deeper and it was pushing her farther and farther toward an orgasm. Her breasts were in perfect view of Draco's face. Unable to resist his lips puckered around a pert nipple. Letting his teeth graze her nibble gently was all it took. Hermione's hands ran up the side of her neck and pulled her mane of curls, to help her slightly cool down. She was so close.

Draco was sure this was heaven or as close as it got to heaven. This amazing vixen was riding him as if her life depended on it. Her breasts were bouncing with every gyration of her hips. She felt amazing she was so tight, knowing he was still stretching her out made his dick twitch with excitement.

Between the heat of the bath water and the sheen of sweat that preceded their orgasms; Draco's head and fallen back and was resting on the edge of the tub as he let his thumb trail down to circle and rub her clit.

" Draco uhhh I'm so close uggg"

"Fuck Hermione you feel so good, you're so damn good at that"

As Draco's fingers started to apply more pressure on her clit she started to fall over the edge. By the way breathing started to become labored he knew she was almost there. She just needed a little push before she would cum all around him.

"UHHH Yes Hermione I can feel you getting close, keep riding my dick love, I want you to cum for me love"

As the final word fell from his lips he rolled one of her pert nipples between his fingers making her arch her back. Her orgasm was hitting in intensive waves as she came around him. The heat ripped through her body as she came down from the high, her whole body was exhausted and sated. Her head fell to Draco's chest she still felt so full she knew Draco hadn't cum yet and she would be damned if she didn't let him orgasm as well. There was this amazing power she felt for being able to bring him the pleasure. She tried to move however her legs felt like lead.

"Fuck Draco that was amazing, I can hardly move but I don't want to stop"

"You sure, I know you're exhausted"

Feeling the final shudder of her orgasm she let out a breathy moan

Sealing her lips to his she had an idea. Whispering against his lips

"Please don't stop Draco, your dick feels so good, I can feel every inch of you –moan- I want to feel you cum"

The words sent a shot of primal dominance to his core

Grabbing her hips he started quickly starting thrusting into her. Holding onto his quidditch broom had done wonders for his core and legs, he was able to thrust into her almost effortless as he sat perched on his lap. The room echoed with primal grunts every time their bodies connected. Every time Draco fully sheathed himself in her, she moans at his punishing speed, he was pounding on her spot and seeing the powerful lust in his eyes was quickly becoming her favorite color.

Draco's pace was speeding up relentlessly as he felt we walls start to clench around him again. It seemed his golden girl didn't mind some rough sex by the volume of her moans. Hermione felt she was going hoarse as a garbled

"OH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKK" rang through the room as she came around him. As soon as her first wave shattered through her, Draco came between the constrictions of her walls with a final thrust.

The silence in the room was almost deafening except for the sound of their breathing returning to normal. Silver eyes met Caramel as they cooled down. Draco drained the tub and charmed them dry before they dared break their embrace.


	12. Lilac and Claws

Once Draco's spell had dried and warmed their bodies they begrudgingly went to dress for bed. Neither failed to notice how reluctant they were to separate. It was if while they were together, they were on top of the world. As Hermione slipped on a baggy shirt and some sleep shorts. The reality of tomorrow was creeping upon her. She was going to see Ron for the first time in exactly 85 days, which was not nearly enough as far as she was concerned. If it wasn't for Molly begging her to come back, she wasn't sure if she would ever be ready for this moment.

"You need to get some sleep love, you've got a tough afternoon ahead of you"

His smooth voice spooked her right out of her thoughts.

"Do you really think I can handle seeing him? I'm kind of a wreck about the whole thing still"

"Stop doubting yourself, you can do this, now that you've seen his true colors I think you will be fine, what time are you leaving tomorrow?"

"Molly said lunch will be at 1, so I was planning to arrive right at 1, normally I would be early but I am only going to see Molly"

"I understand just remember you are beautiful and the most brilliant witch of our age. You deserve nothing but the best, now get some rest love"

Stepping forward the lovers both reached for other, meeting for a kiss.

"Ok I guess I can try to sleep, are you…um..coming to bed too?"

Gently stroking her cheek "Soon, I am working on a small project, I will be done soon"

With a flick of her wand the lights were off and she crawled into bed.

Draco retreated to his room to finish working on one of the gifts for Hermione. He wanted to make her morning so spectacular, so it would not matter what happened at the burrow. A few hours into working on his project he was exhausted. He really hoped she would enjoy this. As the seconds ticked away his eyes grew heavier and heavier, maybe sitting on his bed was not the brightest idea.

Across the hall Hermione had tossed and turned enough to give up on sleep. Noticing the time she went to find her housemate, it had been almost 4 hours since she said good night. Entering into his room, her heart fluttered at the sight. He had fallen asleep leaning against his headboard. Random pieces of parchment lay around the bed, with a small box in his hands .He was certainly working on some project, but what could it possibly be? Classes don't even begin until Monday. Draco seemed to be sleeping peacefully, but she knew he couldn't spend the whole night in that position. Standing in the doorframe in order not to startle him she spoke to him in a low gentle voice

" Draco, wake up its Hermione, you fell asleep working"

With a sleepy mumble and yawn his eyes fluttered open. As soon as he saw his surroundings and the woman in his bedroom door he turned to her with a lazy smile; "Come to bed with me"

As he gathered the parchment scraps and swooped up the small box he locked them in his bedside table Pulling the duvet and sheets back he slid into his bed before rolling over and patted the empty spot next to him.

Hermione felt as giddy as a schoolgirl, all these moments were simple but made her heart skip a beat. It felt exciting and natural. It was such a simple act yet it held such significance. Cuddling up for Draco was quickly becoming second nature, as her head lay to rest on his chest she was falling asleep listening to his heartbeat; her own personal lullaby. Draco was already half asleep before he planted a sweet kiss on the top of her head.

"Happy Birthday Golden Girl"

With a serene smile, both drifted off into a peaceful deep slumber.

Sunlight peeked through the drapes the next morning, stirring the young couple awake. Draco was the first to wake, rubbing soft patterns on her arm. Sometime during the night they had rolled over and spooned through the night. Moving her hair to the side, he started to trail butterfly kisses down her neck.

"Wake up, I have a surprise for you"

Slightly stirring, she couldn't help the shy smile that spread on her face as she tried to hide under a pillow. " If you keep doing that I wont get out of bed"

" Oh I would love to take you up on that offer but I only have 3 more hours before I have to share you with the Weasleys, now out of bed your first surprise is in your room"

Hermione's eyes were that of a child's on Christmas morning. Almost knocking Draco out of the bed she flew out of the room and across the hall.

"For Godricks sake not even going to wait for me?!" Already across the hall she fired back a cheeky "Nope" making sure to pop the P for emphasis. Only a few steps behind her he made it to her room just in time to hear her response.

Hermione stood in the door, jaw lax, eyes wide brimming with unshed tears.

"DRACO YOU DIDN'T?!"

On her bed sleeping comfortably was a comfortably lazy Crookshanks.

"Draco… where did find him? I haven't seen him since I took him to the burrow before the war, but he disappeared "

"Like I told you at Madam Malkins there are some perks to being a Malfoy"

She couldn't believe it, how did he pull this off? When? In an instant she had him in her arms, squeezing her cat for dear life. Her cat was finally home, she was sure he had passed away, as there was no trace of him, she placed tracing spells all over the burrow, not that Ron ever helped. There was no sign of him. Never letting go she stepped toward

"Draco, oh Merlin, this is the best birthday already. " As she stepped forward to kiss him, he had to back away

"How about you put him down, he's not quite a fan of me he hissed at me all afternoon. Plus he's a little weak from being in the wild."

Crookshanks was more then content to go back to napping on the bed, he had somehow wound up as an alley cat near muggle London and that did not suit him. He was reunited with human and had this plus bed all to himself. He was a cat after all.

As soon as she turned away from placing her beloved cat back on the bed, she flew into Draco's arms, peppering kisses all over his faces

"Thank you –kiss- thank you –kiss- thank you a hundred times over –kiss- this –kiss-is–kiss-the –kiss- sweetest–kiss- thing –kiss- anyone –kiss-has–kiss-ever–kiss-done –kiss-for me. "

Holding her against him he savored all the kisses, but knew she had a lot more to see

"My dear, don't get too excited this is only the first part. Your last two birthdays were plagued by war. I plan on making up for it. Now come let's go downstairs. But first you like the colour purple correct?"

As he ushered her down the stairs she only offered a confused "Well yes lilac in particular why?"

As she reached the bottom step she was floored. Hardly able to get her voice about a whisper, she felt as if the air was knocked out of her lungs

"Draco.. this is … this is…."

"They are the color of your dress at Yule"

Her eyes slowly scanned the room trying to memorize every detail of the dreamscape in their common area.

Candles floated above their heads creating a warm romantic glow that danced around the room. There were easily a hundreds of lilac and lavender hydrangeas around the tower. Set on their kitchen table was a crisp white tablecloth with a breakfast brunch complete with champagne. All of Hermione's favorites were on the table including her favorite pumpkin juice. Sitting on Hermione's plate sat the small box she saw in Draco's hands before they went to sleep.

"Was this the project you were working on?, How did you pull of this off in just a day? This is brilliant, this is mind blowing, oh Draco I love this, this is the most spectacular gift I have ever received"

"You deserve the world, I wanted to make sure that no matter how your afternoon went, this morning would insure this was still the best birthday you've ever had, but we are not done yet"

"This is all so much what else could you have possibly done, these were no easy charms, and Crookshanks, how in the world did you find him? Please tell me?"

"I can't reveal all my secrets just yet, but when I was hiding in the countryside I swore he looked familiar and he would wonder around the outskirts of Muggle London. When you didn't bring him with you I assumed you didn't know he was in London, so yesterday while you made dinner I summoned one of Malfoy Manor staff go fetch him"

Her grin was plastered on as she enjoyed the fragrance of the flowers moving toward the perfect brunch layout. The food smelled decadent no one had ever made this much of an effort for her. The man in front of her was beyond anything she could have ever dreamed. For years they had been separated due to blood status and their house rivalry. She had ever fully noticed who he was as a person, rather the what he was labeled as. But here they were, even for being bred to hate someone such as herself, he had given her the most amazing birthday of her young life; all by just remembering simple details of her life. She had to come up with a way to thank him for all this. It had to be something incredibly personal and sentimental.

Wrapping her arms around his waist she buried her face in his chest. Her cheeks were almost aching she was grinning so hard. She was so happy; she could have stood wrapped in this embrace for hours.

Gently lifting her chin, he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. " My dear, after you open your present on the table, I have 1 last surprise for you, I must admit this gift is my favorite"

Draco moved to pull her chair out for her so they could enjoy her breakfast brunch.

With fidgety hands she unraveled the gorgeous emerald ribbon form the small box. She was still trying to absorb all that had happened in the last hour. These were memories she would tell her future grandchildren about. As she lifted the lid of the small box

"Oh Merlin…"

* * *

 **muhaha sorry yes a cliff hanger, what do you think it is?**

 **Thank you all for your support :) I am working on a couple ideas so keep tuned**


	13. Birthday Surprise

**Longest chapter yet ! Hope you guys enjoy it :) reviews review** **reviews The next chapter is currently being proofread and will be up even quickly**

* * *

Her eyes must be playing tricks on her. How could he have done this, he searched and rescued her beloved pet, gave her a very large romantic grand gesture, and now this. Tucked underneath was a folded piece of parchment. Pulling out the note, she was not prepared for what she about to read.

There as plain day in his perfect penmanship;

 ** _Happy Birthday Hermione._**

 ** _I understand what a monumental few hours we have had. I hope you don't mind these gifts. I would give you the world, if you would let me. Malfoys have always done extravagant gifts, however I wanted to make certain these were more meaningful then any monetary value. Have a wonderful birthday. I found a book on muggle symbols while you were browsing the shelves yesterday afternoon. Once I read it, I knew exactly what to do for your birthday._**

 ** _"The horse: Regarded as a symbol of strength, power and determination. Some cultures use the horse as an emblem of driving life-force and contains all 4 essential elements; fire, water, air and earth."_**

 ** _You are everything that this represents; you contain the valor and victory of the war. The domination of your fears and determination against the prejudices the world tried to use against you. You are one of the most Honorable humans alive and contain the virility to inspire the best in everyone. Your spiritual wisdom sets you apart from the rest. Your moral compass has always guided you to do the right thing. You inspired and lead an army with your strong survival spirit and inner emotional strength, including myself._**

 ** _My dear please accept this as a reminder of how brilliant you are, and an anchor so you never forget who you truly are._**

 ** _Yours,_**

 ** _Draco_**

The tears were free falling onto the parchment. She had to turn away, as to not ruin her letter. Sitting in the box was a stunning simple necklace. A gold chain with a simple horse pendant. Throughout the horse's fiery mane and tail were small red rubies. The light flickering off it, was just radiant.

Her fingers lightly skimmed the piece as if it were going shatter any moment. Horses were her favorite animal growing up, there was no humanly way Draco knew that, however his research on the symbolism was incredible. Slightly amused that he was interested in a muggle book, and then found inspiration in was indeed proof to anyone that Draco was not his family's beliefs.

With trembling fingers she lifted the delicate chain and let the necklace glitter in the candlelight.

Draco took this moment to step behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. Placing a small kiss just below her ear

"Do you like it? Would you do me the honor of wearing it?"

"Draco, I am truly at a loss of words. I am forever grateful! Thank you thank you thank you, this is gorgeous."

Grasping the delicate chain he fastened the necklace around her neck. The rubies seemed to accent the subtle cinnamon highlights through her curls and bring out the gold flecks in her eyes. Draco knew he had it bad; he was falling for the girl. Possibly just finally realizing he fell for her long ago.

When he looked to her eyes, his heart almost stopped. There lay so much admiration and love in her gaze, he was thrown off guard.

Hermione was overwhelmed; this was the most perfect birthday she had ever had. There was nothing that could break her mood now. That was Draco's plan all along.

Planting a Passionate kiss on his lips, she had to fight every urge not to drag him upstairs.

Draco and Hermione moved to sit down and enjoy the brunch all while stealing little glances and smiles at each other. Soon the clock showed a daunting 12:30pm. It was about time for her to head to burrow. The Couple finished their brunch in a loving warm ambiance. Hermione quickly charmed the food the clear the table as they finished leaving the white tablecloth and flowers out. She wanted to enjoy them as long as possible. 12:50pm.

"Good Godrick I have no idea what to even wear I never unpacked my trunk"

"Oh don't fret about that"

With a knowing smile "Draco what did you do now?"

"Oh nothing"

With a smirk Draco walked up the stairs, waiting for her to join him in her room.

Hermione stepped into the room and couldn't hide the obvious glee when she tried to fake mock anger at yet another present. She had to admit, she secretly loved being spoiled, and she had not felt cherished in such a long while. All of these gifts were from his heart and just warmed her to the knew this had taken a lot of consideration.

"Hermione you fret so much over trivial things, go open your closet"

Hanging in her closet waiting for her were a simple pair of dark jeans, grey converse, and a perfectly soft cream-colored cashmere short-sleeved blouse.

"Do I even want to know how you have my sizes… ohhhhh Madam Malkin… you sneaky Ferret"

With a warm smile she move to plant a quick kiss on his cheek, she lay the gorgeous clothes on her bed. As she set to get dressed, her smile was enough to light up the room.

Almost surprised at how comfortable they were with each other, Hermione stripped off her sleep attire leaving her fully nude in front of him. She was a sight to behold, her creamy skin, her perfect breasts, long legs, and delicate but toned arms.

Draco reached to adjust his suddenly too tight boxers. With a quick flick of his wand she was suddenly dressed in a delicate set of emerald green lace panties and matching bra.

"Draco! What the?!"

"My dear if I didn't start to cover you up, there would be no way you would make it to lunch… but it's a shame to cover that up, it's a great color on you" With a smirk and small wiggle of his eye brows.

Blowing him a kiss she wiggled into her jeans and slipped into her blouse, before tying her laces.

"Wish me luck"

"You don't need luck, you are strong and amazing, you can do this, remember that"

Bending down she took a moment to scratch Crookshanks, It was still so hard to believe he was ok and he was home with her.

With a nervous smile and a smile kiss she turned to floo out of her room. Just before the flames carried her away Draco teased " Behave and I'll reward you later" before stepping out of view with a wink.

Draco stepped into his room, he was unsure of what to do with his first afternoon alone since he arrived back at Hogwarts. After a few restless moments pacing he sought to go check on his owl and take him some treats, and then some flying and light practice.

Hermione had arrived at the burrow only to be greeted instantly by a warm smile and the strong suffocating arms of Molly Weasley.

" Hermione dear you are stunning, you have a glow about you, oh I've missed you my girl, please tell me you've been well. Thank you so much for coming, I was not sure you would come, not that I could blame you, but once again this shows how much of an incredible young woman you are"

Hermione really had missed Molly, it was so nice having that maternal warmth and concern. She had been sorely missing it since she hid her family in Australia. There was a certain uncertain guilt hiding in Molly's features and the rambling.

"Molly what's the matter?"

"My sweet girl, I have just missed you so much. This home will always be open to you, and I will always have a place for you at my table. I can not express how guilty I feel for what Ronald pulled over the summer, I am still very much peeved at him. I really hope that this won't hinder our relationship. I have asked Ronald not to come to lunch today, I was hoping we could have a nice quiet lunch and bring back a positive memory at the Burrow for you. I hope you still think of this as a home"

It was a pleasant surprise that even though her last memories of this kitchen were shredding her wedding gown, she still felt this calming home sense being back. Molly was right maybe she could still enjoy the comfort of the burrow regardless of her history with Ron.

Putting her arms around Molly, she allowed Molly to steer the toward the infamous Weasley kitchen. As she stepped in the table was set out with her favorite dishes. Ready to enoy a quiet lunch with Molly she noticed even Harry and Ginny made an appearance. An empty chair sat at the end of the table. The thought made Hermione slightly panicked. She truly hoped Ron would head his mothers warning and stay away. It would take an immense amount of either bravery or stupidity to disobey Molly's demands.

As Hermione took her seat, Harry was the first to speak up

"Happy Birthday 'Mione, you look wonderful. How are you doing?"

Unable to hold the insulted tone to her voice

"Harry I'm fine thank you, its been rough, considering my best friends did not even visit me after the most painful moment of my life, but I am very well now, Classes start tomorrow"

Dropping his gaze and suddenly very embarrassed regarding his actions, he simply focused on his plate buried in food. He knew he had missed up and was hopeful Hermione would have forgiven them before they saw each other again. Ginny sat looking very uncomfortable, before she too tried to break the tension

"So um how has your day been so far, any exciting plans?"

Hermione was not sure if their betrayal was still so fresh, and that is what made her feel so angry, or they genuinely were interested in her well being at the moment. Regardless it did not excuse their absence in her mind. Absent-mindedly she caught herself chewing her bottom lip. Smiling to herself she answered:

" I have had an amazing morning, Crookshanks came home"

Molly sat watching the interaction and knew there was something going on with Hermione. She was beaming that Hermione had received her cat back. That darn cat hated everyone except Hermione, it loved her truly and unconditionally. Even if she was not her actual mother she regarded Hermione as a daughter and it's a mothers job to read her children. Her eyes sparkled, the blush at whatever memory that caused her to smile to herself. Hermione was happy, she was genuinely happy, and she had a suspicion the sparkle in her eye, was due to love. Silently enjoying her meal she couldn't help the slight twinge of pain seeing Hermione answer Harry and Ginny. Molly was spitting mad when they did not come during the fiasco. It had been such a pivotal moment in the family and the two of them could not have been bothered. Molly could not take the tension.

"Now listen here children, I am done with your selfish behavior. You abandoned your family when we all needed you the most. Now you are going to apologize to Hermione and we are going to give you a very pleasant birthday she deserves it more then anyone. No one has seen or heard from you, now grow up and swallow your pride."

Ginny and Harry knew they had been selfish, they were not ready to face life after the war. They had assumed that Hermione was ok, and she would have forgiven Ron like she always did. She was strong she could handle this. They were oblivious to her pain and were unsure how to handle the whole taking sides in the break up scandal. Ginny and Harry were spewing their apologies unsure of how to make things right.

The cold shoulders finally started to melt and jokes were being thrown across the table it almost felt like her family was back to normal. Molly had made sure that lunch was relaxed and simple. Once the old friends were smiling and enjoying each other's company, Molly had stepped into the kitchen to start serving dessert.

"Oi, what did I miss?"

Hermione's breath hitched, her palms became sweaty, and her heart started to race. Ron casually walked in and plopped into his seat as if it were the most natural thing in the world. How dare he?! He was specifically asked not to attend, from what Harry was saying Ron hardly came around anymore.

Sitting down with his goofy grin he turned to smile at Hermione only to be faced with a furious glare and unshed tears in her eyes. She was angry but held enough poise to fake civility. He was so smug, he got exactly what he wanted and it made no difference to the prat, who he hurt in the process. He really had no concern for her feelings and knew he was making her very uneasy.

The table had already began clearing itself and in its wake, left nothing to fill the time other then pretending to examine finger tips, or heaven forbid talk to each other. Hermione was shaking with rage, she was willing her legs to listen and lead her to leave.

Ron sat with a smug grin with all the audacity in the world.

"So Mione whatcha up to?"

Hermione sat up in such a fluster the only sound in the room was the sound of her chair hitting the floor.

"Really Ronald? What have I been up to? After you remained living in the flat we bought together, cheated on me publically and broke my heart? What do you think I have been doing?"

"You're still hung up on that, can't you just forgive me by now?" Faking a pout and batting his blue eyes at her always did the trick. He knew she would come back to him.

Hermione stormed away from the table to go into the kitchen and apologize to Molly that she would be departing early. She was not ready to face him, she never wanted to face him. She loathed Ron and would have done almost anything to disappear.

Stepping into the kitchen she saw Molly's angry tears rolled down her face as she cut the cake.

"Hermione I am so sorry, I told him not to come, I was going to remove his access from the Floo for the day but I just couldn't go through with it as his mother. I am so sorry I would understand if you wanted to leave. This was a horrible idea I should have invited you for lunch in the alley. How did I fail as a mum with him. He has no egard for anyone but himself."

"No Molly, its fine honestly, you were right, I needed to be back here, This has been my home for so long. I missed it, and I missed you. Everything was wonderful until Ron. You did not fail as a mum, I would be lost without you."

Hermione finished slicing the cake and setting the plates, she could faintly hear Molly screaming at Ron outside but she could hardly hear.

As Hermione brought the cake and tea to the table, she sat down to the remorseful looks from Harry and Ginny. Both had swore up and down they had no idea what Ron was planning.

Just as the awkward tension slowly lessoned they hurt the rush of the fireplace. Someone else was here. A wickedly sweet perfume attacked her senses first before her nightmare appeared.

Hermione's eyes were focused on her fidgeting fingers in her lap. The only thing she heard over the blood pulsing in her ears was Molly screaming at Ron as he re-entered the house to place a kiss on whoever this new intruder. Unable to bring her eyes up, she finally couldn't help it. The anger was radiating off of her in waves. She wanted to scream and pull her hair out. Her eyes glaring holes into the couple she was too traumatized to move. She wanted to leave more then she ever wanted anything on the planet. She wanted to be back in her bubble, surrounded by her gorgeous flowers, embraced in Draco. Her body was betraying her and was in too much shock to move. Until SHE had the nerve to speak to her without even attempting to hide the hatred in her sickly sweet tone;

" Happy Birthday Hermione, sorry we didn't bring you a present"

Hermione's hand came to fiddle with her necklace as she tried to rein in her temper. A split second had passed before the fire ignited in Hermione.

" Oh thank you for coming Pansy, and please don't concern yourself with trivial matters, such of my birthday, you've already done SoOoO much for me"

Both girls had locked eyes in gazes so full of hatred they could kill.


	14. Lunch and a show

**My longest chapter yet** **oooooh :) thank you all for the reviews they really do motivate me to keep writing at a consistent speed. Enjoy:) Im going to be adding in some good smut soon i just needed some Draco romance first ;]**

* * *

Pansy FUCKING Parkinson. She was so nasty to both Hermione and Ron, all through school and almost killed them during the war. She was the slag that slept with her fiancé. She was the awful bitch who ruined her engagement. This only added salt to the wound. She also tried to ruin Draco's life. UGG she hurt Draco! How dare this bitch show up here. By Ron's shocked expression it seemed they both were unaware of the others agenda to crash Hermione's lunch.

Molly sensed the tension building but refused to let her idiot son and his slag girlfriend ruin her time with Hermione.

Truth be told Molly loathed Pansy but knew that Ron was not going to let go of her any time soon. She had already lost a son to the war, she would not let Ron distance himself.

"Ron you and her need to leave. Immediately" Every word was driving with distain for the raven-haired girl.

Hermione had not left her necklace be, constantly tracing the mane with her fingers. Pansy had not taken her eyes off of Hermione since she sat down. She had always disliked the Gryffindor but she always resented her relationship with Ron. The papers would not stop reminding her she broke up the golden wedding. She didn't even get Draco in the end. If Ron wasn't such a good shag she would have fled weeks ago. It still never stopped Ron from the occasional brag about how he landed the golden girl but he chose to end it, how "Mione" was so in love with him. Pansy despised it she felt used. Oh the irony of it she used Ron to get Draco. Ron was using her for the press attention as this playboy, and as a pawn to brag about. Only twist in the triangle was she might have feelings for Ron after all. Pansy needed to prove to Ron that she was better then Hermione, the best way to do that would be to break the golden girl herself.

Molly sat aside watching the awkward glares, not failing to notice Ginny and Harry had slipped away. Very typical for them nowadays.

Hermione had got set to leave when Molly had brought out a small gift for Hermione

Pansy glared at the intimate moment between Hermione and Molly, suddenly green with envy that Molly almost refused to acknowledge her presence, yet was swooning over Ron's EX fiancé.

Hermione was so grateful for the gifts from Molly, she of course got her traditional sweater hand knit by her second mother, and in the package she also found a beautiful pair of small china bowls.

"Oh Molly thank you so much, I love my presents. Thank you! I am so sorry I have to leave in such a hurry"

"I love you my girl, I understand you go relax and enjoy the rest of your birthday, we will meet up soon just the two of us"

"I love you"

Hermione was very happy in that moment that she had agreed to come. Draco was right she could do this. She was strong enough. But as things around Ron have proven all good things must come to an end. Regardless of what happened she refused to let someone as wonderful and loving as Molly leave her life because Ron can't keep it in his pants.

Pansy's vindictive jealously had formulated a plan to just upset Hermione. With Molly focused on Hermione, Pansy took this as a chance to remind Ron why he left her in the first place. Trailing her hand over Ron's thigh she started to gently trace his slowly hardening member with her finger. Knowing how easy it was to turn him on all it took was a gentle nibble on his neck and the promise of a good shag, before Ron was beet red. Ron could hardly contain himself before his tongue was in Pansy's mouth. Their Hands had just started to roam before Molly and Hermione walked out of the kitchen only to be repulsed by their inappropriate behavior.

How dare they!? Hermione was the first to speak, or rather berate the couple at the table.

" You are so rude and inconsiderate, you realize I am right bloody here. Gods Ronald you are so classless and clearly have developed a very poor taste"

Pansy shot up put of her chair, she was ready to claw eyes out

" Don't you speak about me that way! You're just jealous he left you for a real woman"

Before Molly could intervene the argument instantly stopped with the unexpected comment came from the fireplace.

"Oh Pansy, some things will never change, now what could you possibly be trying to manipulate out of his prat, now that the whole wizarding worlds knows your true colors"

All color had left Pansy's face and her eyes had almost bulged at the sight in front of her.

"D….Dra….Draco…. What are you doing here?... I um…."

"You mean nothing to me, you owe me no explanation, but showing a little class once in a while and keeping your dress on might actually benefit you, now where are my manners?"

Walking over to a stunned Mrs. Weasley

"Good afternoon I apologize for my intrusion, Headmistress had the portrait passwords activated early so I wanted to make sure Hermione was able to get back to the tower"

Molly's eyes were clearly deceiving her, Stumbling over her tongue she could hardly mutter " Welcome Draco, please call me Molly… you said portrait password. Have you returned to school?" She was certainly not expecting his visit, but she did wanted to keep things civil and school was always a safe subject.

"Why yes I have thank you for asking, I accepted the position of Head Boy, so Hermione and I share a common room."

Draco was laying on the charm very thickly, he had clearly won Molly over.

Ron sat fuming at the end of the table as he failed to pay mind to the trembling girl next to him. How dare the ferret come in his house and have the balls to sit next to Hermione, and... and.. his mother how dare his mother be so friendly to him! Pansy was still trying to comprehend what was happening, this could not end well.

What was he doing here? No one had heard from Draco, since the night he kicked her out of his cottage.

Hermione was unsure of how to handle the situation and moved to clear the dishes to the kitchen; in an attempt to try to catch some air outside of the uncomfortable tension. She wanted to throw herself at Draco and kiss him right then and there but knew this was not the proper time to let everyone know that she was snagging her former childhood enemy. Ron's glare was attempting to bore holes in Draco's skull. Draco just smiled his perfect grin. Hermione needed to leave the room but not before catching the mischievous glimmer in Draco's eyes. Not wanting to walk closer to the upcoming confrontation; she retreated back into the kitchen as quickly as possible.

Ron saw this as his opportunity to get back at Hermione and came into the kitchen. As Hermione stood washing the plates by hand,Ron took the moment to stand uncomfortably close.

Trying his bashful smile, which he knew in the past always made her melt.

"So Mione how have you been?"

"Really Ron? How have I been? How do you think?"

This was not going to be as easy as he suspecting, putting on his puppy dog eyes;

"I've missed you, Mione lets start over please"

"See Ron I have a hard time believing anything that comes out of your mouth, you had no problem breaking our engagement to fuck Pansy yet you have the balls to say you miss me?"

"Did you just say…. Fuck? Since when do you cuss? What did Malfoy do to you?! Why is he here?! "

"Ron go away, I want nothing to do with you, certainly NOT after where you've been"

Ron's ego was not hurt he knew how to stop her.

"Mione don't be that way, you know I was the only person to want you and find you pretty, you'd really pass up your only chance of happiness?"

Damn him, he knew how to stab her right in the heart. Tears started to well in her eyes and her eyes dropped to the floor. She knew that was not true but it still hurt to hear him say it. She could almost hear the smug satisfaction in his voice " You always did look better with straight hair, no matter how good that blouse makes your tits look. Come on Mione you should know better by now, how about you be a good girl, drop this pretending to be mad at me thing and we can go back to how things were?"

Why were her emotions betraying her? She wanted to punch him, she wanted to scream but she couldn't hardly fight to keep her tears at bay. Seeing his eyes fall to her necklace was enough of a confidence booster bring her eyes up. Glancing over Ron's shoulder was Draco in the door way. He did not want to interfere, he knew she had to fight this on her own. He mouthed a silent "YOU CAN DO THIS"

Straightening her back and raising her head, she made sure to look Ron in the eyes.

"FUCK YOU RON"

Even Ron's ears went red with anger, who did she think she was. She was nothing without him.

"Listen Bitch you don't talk to me that way, you'd be lucky to have me" Ron stepped toward Hermione, it was clear he had nothing but negative intentions.

Draco was now angry, He had to speak up alerting the Weasley of his presence in the room.

"I believe she told you to sod off weasel"

Whipping around to see Draco so casually in the kitchen only infuriated Ron more, why was Draco even there anyway?!

"Stay out of this ferret! No one wants you here!"

"I do" Ron stared in shock at Hermione, her back straight her eyes narrowed at him and her hands in fists. She looked determined; he had not see this since the war, he thought he was done with this side of her.

"Draco came to see me Ron. It is MY birthday after all."

"You can not seriously want him around, he's a fucking Malfoy for gods sake. Cleary you have lost your bloody mind, thats why you won't come back to me."

"Don't be jealous weasel , just because you had no idea what to do with a woman like Hermione, says more about you then anything… Now Hermione I think its time for us to retire back to our tower."

Hermione stomped past the fuming redhead and made her way to hug Molly goodbye. Ron stood reeling what the hell did Malfoy mean do with a woman? Since when did he defend Hermione?

Draco placed his hand on the small of her back and ushered her out the kitchen as Hermione flashed a shy smile at Draco. Ron's mouth gaping at the site, why's she so comfortable with Draco touching her? Do with a woman such as Hermione? OH FOR FUCKS SAKE... THERE WAS NO WAY?!

As they walked toward the fireplace, Pansy attempted to block the path.

Flipping her hair over her shoulder and batting her eyes;

"Draco what could this…. Mudblood have that I don't?" Attempting to step closer to him. Hermione was in awe of how expertly he sidestepped her without missing a step. This was clearly a normal occasion. having to bite his tongue to keep his composure, he almost struggled to formulate a sentence.

"Pansy, before you start calling names, which I suggest you avoid, Both Hermione nor Molly is a woman to anger and you are already on both of their shit lists. Why don't you go back to the weasel and explain how you only chose him because I refused to have anything to do with you... hmm or you only chose him because you wanted the press, better yet let him tell you how he only picked you because you are easy and Hermione wouldn't have him?"

Molly was biting her tongue for Hermione to leave before she unleashed her fury on Ron and Pansy. Draco had seemingly shut them both up. Giving Hermione a hug and a kiss she couldn't help but whisper to Hermione:

"Use those bowls for Crookshanks I am very glad he was able to find him. I'm so proud you stood up to Ron."

Just before leaving the room Molly caught the heart-warming glimpse of Draco gently caressed Hermione's cheek. Molly smiled and turned the corner to deal with her son and this tramp polluting her family.

The minute Hermione and Draco were out of view Molly turned her fury on the two terrified home wreckers who had invaded her home. Any previous sensitivity she had towards her son had very quickly dissipated this man in front of her was not who she raised, but first she was going to deal with how he chose this disgraceful woman who used such vulgar language in her house.

As Hermione arrived in the tower with Draco, it dawned on her there is no portrait for the Head's tower…

"Draco why did you come to the burrow? We don't have a password"

Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her close and started to pepper kisses on her neck. Please he elicited the small moan from her, he knew he was going to have to come clean.

"Well my dear, I knew you were probably feeling flustered, so I thought I would pop in. I was not a fan of spending the afternoon alone. And let me say I am very proud of you for standing your ground. I know that wasn't easy"

Placing a sweet kiss on her lips he couldn't resist adding in "Plus I'm sure Molly adores me"

Hermione's head was spinning there were so many questions and answers she needed and deserved to know. Then the tidal wave seems to crash and clear her mind, she was seeing red.

"Fucking Merlin Sake, Draco did you know it was Pansy that he cheated on me with?"

Draco's eyes must have given him away, the pain flashed over her face before she turned to run. Draco knew what was about to happen. Not this time, she needed to learn she was strong enough to face this. She needed to give herself the opportunity to move on from this. Draco did something he swore he would never do; he wrapped his arms around her tighter and forced her to face him. He would hold her there all night if he needed to. Ignoring her small fists trying to push herself off of him;

"Do not run from this, you need to hear me out, Yes I knew it was Pansy but I had no idea you did not know. You cannot blame me for this. How was I supposed to know this, I was hurting about that too you know. Do not let her drive a wedge between us, I know Ron has made it hard for you to trust me, but you have to give me an honest chance. I resent her for how much she hurt you, why would I ruin a moment for us by bringing her up? She was using my families name and only made it harder to recover, when I had to look over my shoulder all the time for her. She got stuck with Weasel... that seems punishment enough for her. You know Ron will treat her the same way he treated you. Pansy is only using him for her own agenda they deserve each other."

Waiting for her anger to subside, he knew she needed a moment to go over everything. Watching her eyes got though the color spectrum he knew she was struggling with the new information, planting a sweet kiss on her temple he knew he needed to give her space now that he had said his peace.

"My love, go upstairs take a moment to ponder this, cuddle with your cat and let me know when you are ready to talk. Ok?"

Nodding her head she seemed to float up the stairs in a trance. What was she supposed to think? He hid this information from her. He showed up to the burrow. And Ron! FUCK Ron! This afternoon was a blur, she wanted to recede back into the happy bubble of this morning. At least she still had Molly. No matter what happened at the burrow she would always have was delicious she even had a wonderful time with Harry and Ginny albeit awkward at first. Which... where did that go? For the boy who lived, he really hides any time there is confrontation.

Hermione sat on her bed absent-mindedly scratching Crookshanks belly just letting her thoughts wash over her. What if Molly was mad she was doing whatever she was doing with Draco? At least she knew where she stood with Harry and Ginny they were around at their convenience. It was satisfying to see Ron so angry and to finally tell him to bugger off. She wondered if Ron caught Draco's subtle tease about knowing what to do with a woman. Draco had really made such large efforts to romance her and make her feel incredible, but she had asked about Pansy, he had the moment to tell her about her cheating with was Hermione supposed to know, the girls face was never shown?

About an hour had passed before an owl post had arrived at her window. Giving the messenger bird a few treats she untied the scroll from his leg.

 **Hermione dearest,**

 **Well wasn't that just eventful. It pains me to say this but I have banned Ron and that horrid woman from the burrow. My son was out of line and clearly his presence he drove you, Harry and Ginny away. The afternoon was so pleasant until they arrived. They just left and they showed no remorse for ruining your lunch and that was the final straw. You are my child as well, and I will not condone that behavior. I have no idea who that man was that behaved so poorly but he is not welcome to use that language or treat you that way.**

 **I just wanted to wish you Happy Birthday again and give you my blessing with Draco. Its a mothers job to know about her children, and I see the sparkle in your eyes. I hope one day you'll tell me how that came to be.**

Hermione's eyes tore from the page. Ron was banned? Wait Blessing for Draco? Godricks did Molly know? Flipping the parchment over she was completely gets passed Molly Weasley. Oh Merlin she could never tell Molly exactly how she got with Draco, she would flip but she could tell her about the last night talk, the chocolate and oh the flowers, crookshanks, the necklace the outfit. Oh she was in over her head.

 **I have to say I was very skeptical when he owled me and asked me what had happened to Crookshanks. He stated how he wanted to find him for you, hoping it would help you feel more comfortable being back at school. With that kind of genuine love and concern, I was honored he came to me for help. I still have no idea how he found him. I searched for weeks but that bloody cat would hiss and claw if anyone got near him. Those bowls I gave you, were the bowls I used for my pet when I was your age, Draco told me he was going to give Crookshanks to you your birthday.**

 **Please do not deny yourself the opportunity to be happy. You deserve the world, and the way that man looks at you; you are his world. He wants nothing more then the cherish and protect you. Give in to it, be young, have a wild romance, you are entitled to be swept off your feet. Make enough memories to last a lifetime. You defended the wizarding world no go enjoy it.**

 **Do not worry about Ron or Pansy I will take care of them.**

 **All my love,**

 **Molly**

 **P.S. Your necklace was gorgeous. Tell him he did a great job. Let's meet for a less eventful lunch soon, Draco is of course invited if you want.**

Placing the parchment down on her desk and sprinted as quickly as her legs would take her into Malfoy's room.


	15. Silk and Ties

**Sorry for the delay! Life has been hectic getting settled and I think I found a job woo :) sorry this update took so long, Ive been trying to calculate where I want to take the story. I divided the chapter into two so y'all could have an update. stay tuned**

* * *

Barreling through the door and almost knocking him off his feet, she threw her arms around him.

Draco almost lost his footing, when this blur of curls came charging at him. What had gotten into her? Not even an hour ago she was peeved at him for not telling her about Pansy, now she was fumbling with his belt. He was going to be kept on his toes for sure. No matter what their disagreement was about he was not going to pass up any moment to love on Hermione. He knew she would talk to him when she was ready. Sometimes her stubbornness drove him insane, but in this moment she was adamant that his pants were coming off.

Her body was begging for his attention and her eyes for his forgiveness. Briefly breaking the kiss she mumbled;

"Draco I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten cross with you over Pansy, you were right"

How could he pass up this opportunity, he couldn't resist a small tease;

"Whoa, Granger did you just say I'm right? "

Faking an exaggerated gasp followed by his signature smirk. His heart was warmed by her giggle and the way her eyes light up, as she smiled up at him.

"Yes, you were right… I was wrong… you are smarter then me…. THIS TIME….."

Even at the sarcastic twist at the end of her sentence, she saw the lusty steely grey return to his eyes.

"Let me show you just how RIGHT I can be my dear"

There was pure sex dripping off each of his words. Her body frozen as her core melted at his words. Each letter had only heightened her want and her bodies need for him. Stumbling back, her legs hit the side of the bed, almost laying her on her back. Leaning against his bed, she had to hold on for dear life. His trousers were barely hanging onto his hips as he stalked toward her unbuttoning his shirt. Her breath became ragged with each button popping open; exposing his slender toned chest. This solid chest only drew her eyes down to his abs and the silver line leading to the part of Draco she was craving. The Gods clearly designed him this way for a reason, your eyes so naturally progressed and it only got better and better.

Draco was slowly sauntering toward her, such as animal stalking its prey. The primal lust causing Hermione's breath to hitch as arousal almost soaked through her lace panties. Her eyes stuck on the impressive strain in his pants. As soon as it dawned on her that she was still wearing the Slytherin green lace, only made her blush deepen.

Draco slowly moved toward her dropping his shirt against the floor watching her eyes drinking in his body. Her cheeks were flushed; her breathing flustered, and her eyes darkened by lust, leading them to rival a fancy brandy. Once he stepped in front of her, his cologne invaded her senses. Closing her eyes. she breathed in the unique musk that was so exclusively Draco. A woodsy cologne with a hint of parchment from whatever book he was reading earlier in the day.

Stepping forward he wound both hands into her curls and whispered against her parted lips

"Do you trust me?"

Nibbling her bottom lip, she couldn't nod fast enough... she was not sure what Draco was up to but she wanted to feel him immediately. "Yes of course I do.. Draco please"

Since that first kiss, Hermione had felt this primal sexual energy awaken in her. Being with Draco made her feel sexy, empowered, dare she say whole. He challenged her intellectually and electrified her physically. She wanted to loose her self in him.

"I want to try something new with you, are you up for it?"

Her heart started to pound "This is all new to me, Draco I trust you, I'm yours"

Her words struck him in the heart…. Swallowing the lump in his throat he seared a passionate kiss on her lips. She was his? She was really his?

He was going to worship this woman tonight. She needed to be ravished and cherished. This was their last evening before classes started. This was their last night all to themselves. He wanted to ravish her until she forgot her own name, have supper and figure out what classes meant for their relationship.

"I'm going to tell you what to do, are you ok with that?"

With a small nod of her head she waited for his instructions.

Leaning over her small frame, he nipped her ear before he whispered a husky

"I want to undress you slowly, I have been dreaming about that lingerie all day"

Unbuttoning her jeans and undoing the zipper he felt his cock twitch at the peek of emerald on her creamy porcelain skin. Allowing his hands to tease the small trail of skin that was now exposed.

Enjoying the small shudder that rolled over her shoulders he allowed his lips to trail and nip along her neck.

Hermione's body felt alive with anticipation as she felt his fingertips tickle up her sides gently sliding the cashmere up her stomach. She felt as if she was drowning in sensation. The fabric only left goose bumps while she gently felt the fabric being pulled over her chest.

"Lift you arms up"

Eager for his hands to be touching her some more she followed his direction. Her skin was growing more and more sensitive the more the arousal pooled between her legs. Once the top joined the rest of Draco's clothes pooled on the floor, the breeze teased her nipples through the sheer lace of the bra.

She looked beyond delectable as she stood in front of him. Her pale skin glowing with arousal framed by his house colors

As her nipples puckered from the chill, Hermione couldn't help but nibble her lip. The anticipation was excruciating and she was trying not to be bossy. She loved that Draco was taking control on the situation, only because she knew she could trust he would not push this too far.

Her own dominance getting the better of her she slipped her hands into the waistband of her jeans and slid them off her legs before stepping forward and out of her jeans.

With an amused glimmer in his eye, he knew tonight would be fun.

"Now my dear I thought I asked you to do what I say... Did I tell you to take your jeans off?"

Unable to hide her satisfied grin "No but you're taking too long"

"Too long for what... Hmmmm?"

Draco stepped behind her and allowed his fingers to dance over her spine as he laid a kiss on her shoulder. "What am I taking too long for Hermione? I was only admiring the way you look in that brazier"

Watching her chest rise and fall with her heavy breathing; he knew she was as turned on as he was. Patience was not her strong suit but he was enjoying all this foreplay.

Summoning two of her ties from her wardrobe he smiled as they gently landed in his hand.

Almost instantly Hermione started to have an idea of what was going on...

"Draco are you going to tie... Tie me up...?"

"If you will let me yes; I want to tie you up and have my wicked way with you" winding his hands into her mane he started to nip and suck on her neck. Feeling her legs go weak as she started to moan, he splayed his broad hand across her waist pulling her against him.

Even though Draco was still wearing his trousers she could feel his erection strained against her arse. She almost came undone when he spoke again; feeling her eyes dilate as his words, her palms grow moist and her speech suddenly mute.

"I am going to pleasure you like the queen you are, I am going to make you cum over and over again until you are spent,. You have earned it my dear; you told that weasel to sod off... Now be a good girl and lay on the bed for me"

Almost sprinting and jumping into the bed she laid on her back feeling the silk sheets cool her overheated skin.

The feeling of the silk tie wrap around her wrist was a welcome sensation to the passion flowing through her veins. Draco was clearly skilled at knots. As her eyes intently watched him tie the restraint around her wrist and bedpost; she was amazed at his nimble fingers. Before reaching over to tie her other wrist, he couldn't resist a quick snog.

"Thank you for trusting me this much, I promise it will be worth it, but if you want to stop tell me immediately or the ties will release if you tell them too"

Once her other wrist was secured he quickly charmed the ties to release at Hermione's command. Draco sat back on his heels to enjoy the gorgeous buffet in front of him.

She could barely lie still, she was certainly very eager but he wanted this evening to be about her. It would be about an hour before dinner would be ready downstairs.

Starting at her feet she felt feather light kisses migrate up her leg moving over her hip. When he completely skipped the area that was begging for attention she could hardly catch the small-disappointed groan. It did nothing more then elicit a small chuckle from him as he continued this tortuous teasing of light kissed up her stomach.

"I must say my dear this slytherin green on you is quite becoming on you. You sure you don't want to ask the sorting hat tomorrow to switch your house?"

"Not in your wildest dreams Malfoy"

"Oh trust me you haven't even begun to experience my wildest dreams"

As his kisses fell to the valley between her breasts, he felt her pulse quicken. Slowly moving the cup down her nipple sprung free of its restraints as if summoning attention to itself.

Running his tongue in small circles around her nipple only made her squirm. Why was he teasing her so much? GODS! Why wouldn't he suck and graze her nipple like normal he was up to something

"Arg Draco please you're teasing me"

"Would you like more?"

"Argg yes please give me more"

Taking her pert nipple into his mouth he sucked as his fingers found their way to her lonely breast. Pulling the other cup down he rolled the nipple between his fingers watching her arch her back into his touch. Grazing his teeth over the sensitive bud he let go with a resound -POP- of his lips and allows his nails to gently rake over the swells of her breasts. Just as he stopped his sexy torture of her chest, her head shot up and locked eyes with him. Her eyes were urging him to continue while silently begging him not to stop. Breaking the silence she could only breathe out a whispered

"Please don't stop... Please Draco"

"Your wish is my command"

Running his rough hands over her stomach he ran his hands over the delicate lace

Of the bra before he allowed his hands to grip the cups and pull them away from her body. Slightly lifting her off the bed at the motion she was taken by his small grunt and the sudden draft over her chest.

-RIIIIPPPPPPP-

Looking down at her chest she could hardly believe her eyes, he had torn that brazier right off her body. The Lace shreds were falling between his fingers. Allowing her mind to wander her eyes drank in the slight flex of his biceps, the strong toned definition of his forearms. Why was that so sexy to her? He just tore her bra off... A bra he gave her not even 6 hours ago... But he took it off so wildly and passionately...

Watching her brandy colored eyes attempt to calculate his only move only stirred him on. She had no idea yet, but she was completely in charge and was leading him to his every move. He read her body waiting for her signal and he was going to make sure she spoke for what she wanted, and demanded what she deserved. He missed the bossiness he had to admit, there was something to be said for a woman who knows what she wants and is not afraid to go get it.


	16. Teasing and Comfort

Running his hands up her inner thighs he slowed before he reached the apex listening for her moan.

"Say it my love..." Spreading her legs slightly allowed him to see the glisten of her arousal through the sheer lace. He was fighting every urge not to dive into her but he needed to be patient.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you"

Her face was an instant scarlet before she started to stammer " I ...I ... You want me to ... You want me to what? "

"You heard me... Tell me what you want me to do you... I know you already know what you want... So lead the way"

With a whine "but you tied me up how am I in charge?"

"Because you trusted me, YOU made the decision and YOU are going to tell me what you want"

Rolling her head over in an attempt to hide her blush she mumbled into the pillows.

"What was that? I can't hear you if you're mumbling into my pillows"

He was tracing lazy circles just above her panty line and it was leading her to insanity, she was desperate for his hand to move lower.

Her giggle warmed his ears and she slowly rolled her head over to look at her lover.

"Draco please touch me, I want you" she whined spreading her legs hoping to urge him on. Amazed at her brashness, Draco shifted so he was lying on his stomach between her legs. Running his nose up her inner thigh made he squirm just as he had hoped.

Letting his nose trace over the lace on her folds he was surrounded by her sweet musk. He could feel her arousal through the delicate lace. Placing a kiss right at the apex of her folds. He allowed his warm breath to tickle her sensitive bud was enough to almost make her toes curl.

Whispering against the lace " You smell delectable my dear"

Squirming against her restraints she moaned a breathy " Please take me, I need to feel you Draco… Please" tilting her hips up slightly to encourage him.

Placing a wet kiss on her covered mound he moved the lace aside before slipping his finger into her core. Hermione attempted to grind her hips further into his hand hoping for some friction.

Pulling his finger out he pierced the delicate lace allowed him to tear the panties clean in half. As the sound of the fabric ripping echoed in her ears, Hermione tilted her hips up to alleviate the tingle from sudden breeze through her slick folds.

Not missing her less then subtle hints, he allowed himself to taste her arousal. Taking his time he let his tongue gingerly run through her folds before circling her clit.

Hermione went to wind her hands into her curls pulling against her restraints before she remembered where she was.

Whining an in almost sing song voice " Draco please…. Uggg I want more"

Obeying her wish, Draco lay his tongue flat through her folds and licked up all of her juices. As the low moan rippled through his chest, the vibrations off his tongue almost pushed her over the edge. With every lap of his tongue her body was developing a small sheen of sweat to accompany her ragged breathes.

"Draco please… please stop teasing me"

Removing his tongue but staying close enough for his warm breathe to tickle her " Tell me what you want… tell me what you want me to do to you"

Ignoring the blush that crept over her body, her need for release was overpowering her normal modesty.

"Please make me cum… please I'm so close"

"With what part of me love, my hand, my tongue, what do you want?"

"Anything…"

"No you need to tell me, you are in charge, tell me what you want"

Tilting her hips up in an effort to elicit more contact she choked out a ragged breathy "Your tongue, please make me cum with your tongue"

"Your wish is my command"

Draco wound his arms around her legs keeping her open and exposed for him as he ran his tongue flat over her clit. Feeling her start to arch off the bed he held her legs firmly over his shoulders. Moving his lips to her clit he wrapped around it as if it were the finest candy he had ever tasted. Hermione's moans grew louder and more eager with every pulse of lips; as soon as he felt the quiver through her legs and felt her muscles tense he allowed his teeth to grave her clit and gentle tug on it.

Hermione was seeing stars, the anticipation of his movements. She was so out of her comfort zone, she was not used to asking for what she wanted. The Past few years it had been almost about fact rather then her opinion or desires. It was intoxicating how invigorated she felt but him making her talk to him. She was embarrassed and shy in the moment, but she was high off the thrill of telling him what to do. Maybe that bossiness side of her was just sheltered and hiding away.

As his tongue assaulted her clit she was sprinting toward a release and felt her body shaking with the impeding release. This was more intense then previous love making sessions and far simpler. Not trying to let her brain get carried away… is this love making? Or was this something more primal? That would be a conversation for another day but right now all she could focus on was the passionate heat flowing through her body and her body was having a mind of its own. As soon as she felt the tension in her legs she knew she was about to fall, yet Draco was holding her at the edge, she wanted to feel him all of him, but she was so close she would settle for his fingers at the moment.

"Draco I'm so close please use your fingers, I want to feel more of you"

Draco had to fight his smile, she was finally getting some of her voice back. That was all he wanted, that she would only accept what she deserved and what she wanted. Being quick to please her he had to admit he was very impressed and excited that she had asked for his fingers, if he were to pump his fingers into her core while sucking on her clit, that would make her squirt her orgasm all over him again.

Making quick work to insert his finger as his tongue flicked over her sensitive bud, he felt her walls start to contract. Adding a second digit made a moan tear through her chest. As he pumped his fingers in and out, he felt her was pulsing around his fingers as she grew wetter and wetter for him. It only took a few thrusts before she fell over the edge. Her body tensed up arching off the bed before every Muscle instantly relaxed, her eyes shot open, her lips parted. Suddenly no thoughts were present, her vocabulary consisted of only one word

"DRAAACCCOOOOOOO"

Never breaking his speed, he allowed her to fully milk the remaining aftershocks of her orgasm. Once he felts her walls relax around his fingers he withdrew his fingers and stopped his oral assault on her clit.

Stepping off the bed and giving her body a moment to cool down he removed the ties from her wrists allowing her shoulders a grateful break.

A quick cleaning charm on the two of them was enough to motivate Hermione to sit up. Moving to sit behind her he gently massaged some of the tension out of her shoulders. Feeling her head droop forward he was rewarded with small moans as he worked out the small knots from her fighting her restraints. She must have enjoyed that because all she had to do was tell the ties to release and they would have let go instantly, he would have stopped instantly. She trusted him enough to allow him to tie her up. After this woman was tortured in the war, fought for her life, and lost her privacy, she fully trusted her self to Draco.

Feeling her muscles relax beneath his hands, he moved to place a small kiss on her neck and set to grab shorts and head downstairs. He knew she must be hungry and wanted to end her evening with some cuddles and relaxing before they got ready for class.

"Draco where are you going"

"Down stairs to make sure supper is ready"

Draco say the glimmer in her eye and knew she was up to something

"What if I don't want food just yet… you said I'm in charge right?"

Faking a pout and the most innocent puppy dog eyes

Leaning against the door frame the smirk on his face made her heart flutter. He looked so at ease, his blonde hair messy and relaxed, his trousers still hanging on hips. He made a move to button his trousers when her voice stopped him in his tracks…

"Don't bother, I will just take them off"

Hearing the honey in her voice made him speechless, he stood almost frozen as she climbed off the bed and moved toward him. It was her turn to saunter towards him and drink him in.

"So my turn to be in charge? Which tie are you wearing tomorrow?"

Stammering on his tongue he could hardly convince his vocal chords to cooperate

"Um… the one hanging on my wardrobe door"

Hermione summoned the tie and draped it over her shoulders letting the silk tease her breasts. Running her hands up his chest and up the nape of his neck, she pulled him down for a kiss. Pulling back and locking eyes

" Trust me?"

Choking out a breathless " Of course ma Lumière "

Melting at the accent on his tongue she pulled the tie off her shoulders watching his eyes follow the silk.

The silk tie flowed over her shoulders and shimmered like a snake dancing across her skin.

Covering his eyes with the tie and knotting it securely she confirmed he couldn't see before she set to get her revenge on Draco for his earlier teasing.

"Can you see me Draco"

"No but you are still remarkably sexy"

Grateful he couldn't see the blush on her cheeks she knew she wanted to play with him a bit and thank him for all that he had done for her. In the moment his teasing felt evil and made her anxious but it only led to the most amazing orgasm she had yet experienced. She knew she didn't have much experience, but Draco made her feel as if she were the most confident sexy woman on the planet.

"Draco I don't want you to touch me ok? I want to see how much self control you have, plus it would be nice to see if you can follow directions"

With a smirk, she knew he was about to argue, stepping up she silenced him with a kiss. Weaving her hands around his neck, she allowed him to let his tongue to dominate hers, knowing he was itching to touch her. Pulling back she could not help but giggle at the pout on his face. Malfoy's really do not like it when they do not get their way. Draco was craving contact, he wanted to touch her, to feel him, he wanted to taste the honey on her tongue.

Watching his hands balled up in fists she knew this was a completely new experience. He was really putting a lot of trust into her in this moment. Her heart warmed at the sentiment, he really had grown up and become a wonderful man. She wanted to cure him of his fears and doubts; he deserved it. He grew up with all the finest luxuries except for loyalty, trust, and love. She wanted to make him feel the way she felt the last few days.

Seizing the opportunity to be a bit brasher without his grey eyes distracting her, she allowed her self to kiss and nip down the side of his neck nipping just a tad harder near his collarbone.

Hearing his sharp intake of breath she knew he was fighting every urge to touch her. Lightly raking her nails over his sensitized skin she slipped her hands into the waistband of his trousers and gently pushed them off his hips allowing them to pool at his feet. Bringing her lips to the pulse point under his ear she placed a wet kiss before nibbling on his earlobe. Palming his strained erection through his boxers she couldn't help but take pleasure in slight flush that spread on his cheeks.

Gently grasping him through his boxers she slowly placed kisses down his chest while slowly crouching down. Now the fun part would begin. She wanted to hear Draco mewl and squirm, like he had done to her only moments prior.

Perched right at eye level with Draco's manhood she run the tip of her nose just under his naval allowing her breath to tickle the silver trail of hairs leading below his boxers. Running her hands up his thighs and under the shimmering fabric she kept trailing up to his hips and back down never touching her final prize. Enjoying the solid muscles in his legs, she fought to keep her composure; grateful Draco could not see her almost drooling over him.

Once her hands trailed up to the waistband and started to pull the fabric down, Draco was buzzing with anticipation. This woman was going to be death of him most certainly. As the silk teased his skin before joining his trousers at his feet he allowed his head to fall back against the doorframe. In an effort to help him keep his control he had taken to holding onto the doorframe so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

Once Hermione's hand had grasped the bottom of his shaft she started to gently pump his cock as she peeked through her lashed to find one of his hands had wound into his hair. He was almost painfully hard for her. He had a slight idea of what she was up to but it was still so hard to believe the innocent pure Hermione, had him blindfolded and was stroking his dick.

Once Draco allowed the moan to fill her ears she went for the gold. Taking him into her mouth she lost all interest in teasing him. She was high off the control and power. She wanted to make him cum, and cum hard. She wanted him shaking with his need to touch her. She wanted to hear him cry her name as he found his release.

Continuing to pump her hand up and down she took his shaft into her mouth and started sucking. She recalled from their last sexcapade, he started to squirm once she hollowed out her cheeks. She knew he was already close and she wanted to make him shatter from the intensity of his orgasm.

Draco's eyes flew open not that he could see through the emerald silk. She was showing no mercy on him. He had to hold out, he would never forgive himself if he lasted less then 2 minutes. She was not holding back though. Her tongue was warm velvet and her hand was only pushing him farther and farther toward cumming. Stay focused Draco think of anything else.

Hermione felt him tense him she knew he was fighting cumming so soon. Well fine if he wanted to play, she would have to step up her game. She read in one of the magazines that sometimes when you cup a mans balls while you are going down on him was the term they used, some men really enjoy gently rolling them in your hand.

Grasping his hip for an anchor she moved her hand from pumping his shaft to cup his balls. As soon as she gently rolled them she got her answer a very hushed but distinct

"Oh fuckkkkkk"

"Hermione take it easy on a guy will ya… shite that feels so good"

Bobbing her head down she took him further into her mouth until he was touching the back of her throat. Keeping her cheeks hollowed she sucked on him as if he were an ice pop on a hot day.

Draco was squirming now, he breath ragged and his hips slightly jolting forward trying not to fuck her innocent little mouth. He was climbing quickly, the heat was tearing through his body he was reaching his high when she suddenly removed her mouth. Unable to stop the disappointed groan, he heard her speak up

" So cum for me Draco, I know you're fighting the urge"

Before he could respond she had wrapped her tough around his tip and licked up the new bead of precum. Fully sheathing him in her mouth she sucked hard and fast feeling the vein in the underside of his shaft start to pulse he was about to come.

Draco was out of breath, he could hardly remember his own name, let alone speak. He could only focus on cumming, and that would happen any second.

Pulling back just slightly Hermione whispered

" Touch me Draco"

"Thank fucking God"

Instantly dropping his hands as Hermione took his cock into her mouth, Draco's hand wound tightly in her curls slightly pulling her hair. The sensation was rough and very arousing. She moaned around his cock as his tip traced over the back of her throat.

As Draco's grip tightened Hermione moaned at the sensation and had to will her self to keep sucking and bobbing her head. Why did him pulling on her hair feel good? Maybe it was as if he was holding on for dear life.

Draco was fully lost to the sensations as his heart was throbbing in his ears. The heat as racing through his body as his head fell back. His body started to tense and his breaths came in quick short bursts.

Once Draco had wound his hands in Hermione's hair he was lost simply to the pleasure of touching her.

Hermione bobbing her head as she allowed her tongue to skate alone the underside of his shaft before swirling around the tip.

Gritting through his teeth he hissed out

"Hermione… FUCK... I'm about to Cum"

With a gentle hum she pulled him farther into her mouth.

With a few pumps of her hand and a few swipes on the back of her throat and his milky seed spilled into her mouth and started to drip down her throat. Keeping her tongue working over his shaft she managed to lick up every drop of his cum.

Draco had slumped against the doorframe nervous his legs would give out. Taking away his sight left him completely at her mercy. Every touch was more intense and the orgasm was overwhelming. His legs felt as if they would give up with each shudder following his release.

Hermione slowly stood up before planting a quick peck on his lips.

She was going to skip down the stairs before Draco could distract her from food again.

As she attempted to tip toe past him his large arm snaked around her waist and spun her back into him. With this free hand he pulled the tie off his eyes and planting a searing kiss on her lips.

" You were not going to sneak away from me were you my dear? Hmmm?"

With no attempt to hide her grin, she wrapped her arms around the nape of his neck and just soaked in the moment.

Regardless of the fact they had just teased each other, tied up, blindfolded and standing fully bare, she had not felt so comfortable or at ease in her life.

Grey locked onto Amber was the most comfortable feeling in the world.

* * *

 **So many exciting new ideas, this weekend was a lot of brainstorming for me while I laid in bed with a bad back and severe lack of motivation for anything other then addictive iPhone games**

 **thanks for staying loyal to the story loves**


	17. Memorization and Studies

**There is some amazing fan art for Dramoine if y'all were not aware its been a great inspiration**

Working on the next couple of chapters so updates will be coming pretty regularly

* * *

The two ate their dinner in comfortable silence, enjoying the scent of the flowers floating through the air had kept Hermione's sated feeling lasting all through the evening. This day had been a roller coaster but this whole weekend had felt like a dream. For the first time in her life she was dreading classing starting. What did that mean for whatever was going on between them? Would he want to keep this secret? Was she ready for all the comments and inevitable drama that were to follow the Gryffindor queen and the Slytherin king as a couple when their past was as dodgy as it was.

Draco watched the storm play through her eyes and knew she was nervous as he was.

"Hermione…. Are we a couple? I mean if I snog you in the corridor after potions are you going to be cross at me? I have to admit I am also nervous about the press tearing us apart, but I don't want to pretend like I don't feel the way I do for you"

The clock was ticking away as Draco's palms grew moist at her delayed response. He knew this was an uncomfortable conversation but he needed to make sure they were on the same page. It had taken this long to have his chance, and he would go to war again if that meant keeping her.

Hermione sat silent for a moment while she calculated her response.

"Draco frankly I am scared witless about tomorrow, I want to be able to hold your hand if I get the urge, I want to be able to kiss you after class like all the normal couples, I am just nervous of all the media and attention we are going to attract. The wizarding world has come a long away but they are still not ready for this... ready for us. "

Draco watched the emotions run across her face, he knew she was terrified of all the public abuse she would endure from being with a former death eater, and all the public commentary of him being with a muggle born. This was not going to be easy, but they had to find a way to benefit from the media.

"Hermione I am not going any where. I will do whatever makes you comfortable but I also understand how scary the public eye can be. The tabloids are going to try to tear up apart. How about we take things very slowly and we keep our relationship private but not secret. We can ease into this as we feel comfortable."

Biting back the sob in her throat Hermione could only nod her head. He was truly able to think logically when she was feeling emotional.

"Hermione you are the brightest witch of our age, never forget how strong you are"

She slowly lifted her head, her face was decorated with a grin ear to ear.

"Now Granger, stop smiling at me so much, it will make me feel less ridiculous" finishing the comment with a smirk he reached over and grasped her hand.

Stroking the back of her hand, they finished their meals before facing the reality of classes. Once the dishes were on their way to be washed, they slowly drudged up to their rooms to start preparing their school robes for tomorrow. They both had patrol first thing in the morning to make sure the first years made it to the great hall to be sorted. Tomorrow they would meet the other prefects during breakfast to devise a schedule for patrols.

Each of them turned to their bedrooms to set their uniform and robes out and make sure their supplies were ready for class.

Once they both felt they had all the parchment and quills they felt would need for classes, they started to map out the prefect patrol schedule the prefects were taking the task of leading first years to the great Hall for breakfast leaving the head boy and girl to do the final patrol for wanders leaving them a few extra moments of sleep in the morning. Hermione had to be prepared she at least wanted to have a rough outline of the schedule.

Hermione's nerves were in need of a strong cup of tea and a book. As she stepped down the stairs into the living room she saw the fire was already roaring and Draco gracefully perched in the overstuffed arm chair. It seemed he had a similar idea. He sat casually with his leg crossed over, resting his ankle on opposite knee and occasionally wiggling his toes. He looked so young when he was relaxed. His sleeves were rolled up to the elbow exposing the dark mark on his arm as he sat resting his arm in his head reading a book. Draco looked so elegant and sexy in his fine clothes, reading a book, just savoring the comfort of the room and story.

Charming the tea kettle to boil she decided to sneak up on Draco just like how he snuck up on her the first day. She always appreciated that he loved books and got as emerged in the story as she did, and that would work to her advantage right now. Quietly tiptoeing up to the back of his chair. She quietly leaned down and whispered in his ear

"I love that part"

Draco was so caught up in the story, he was so oblivious to the world that once he heard a voice break his concentration, he about jumped out of his skin. With his heart thumping almost out of his chest, he tried to catch his breath. Once he heard Hermione giggling, his panic set aside and he slunk back into the chair. Before he could turn to look at her, her lips were at his ear lobe with a gentle nibble she ran her hands down his chest.

Seeing him slightly jump back into his war defense mode and seeing that instant defensive reaction was so hot to her. He was such a powerful wizard yet he was so gentle when it came to Hermione. He had this whole secret side of him and fully made himself so vulnerable to her. Draco was so much more then she had given him credit for, he was no where what he portrayed out, he needed to stay on his fathers good side for survival and she was incredibly grateful, for that was what saved her life.

Trailing kisses and nips down the exposed column of his neck she started to slowly unbutton his shirt as she ran her hands over the newly exposed skin. She could feel his heart beat speed up and his breathing start to shallow out. She had come downstairs for some  
tea but suddenly that wasn't important anymore.

Removing her lips she turned to have the kettle remove itself from the heat.  
Taking advantage in Hermione's short window of distraction, he stood up and walked around the chair to stand in front of her.

Over the years he had gained a good amount of height over her. She stood at an average 160 centimeters but Draco still loomed a head and shoulders over her. He was pure strong male without being overly bulky. Hermione had to admit she loved how Draco could pull off slim lines of well tailored robes but retained all the strength to excel at quidditch.

Looking up she was was taken back by the sudden solid body in front of her. Keeping her eyes trained on his, she slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Never saying a word just amber locked on grey. Moving to roll down his sleeves she pushed his shirt off his shoulders and let it pool at their feet. Moving to herself she went to unbutton her jeans as she pulled her zipper down she heard his breath hitch. Before she decided to discard her jeans she stepped forward and peppered kisses on his chest before his hands graced over her lower back and finished with his hands in her back pockets. She was pressed against him before reaching a hand down to unbutton his trousers. Much to Hermione's gratitude for his lack of belt, his trousers joined his shirt at her feet.

Running her hands over the contours of his abs she moved to lace her fingers behind the nape of his neck. Stepping up onto her tip toes she placed a slow passionate kiss on his lips. It was simple and light but it had knocked all the wind out of his lungs. All through his childhood he had longed for her but knew his father would make her life miserable, so he had stayed away, but here she was. She just walked up and kissed him in their living quarters, after she trusted him with her purity, after she returned his advances. It was all so overwhelming and deliriously perfect.

Barely above a whisper she broke the silence  
"I came down for some tea but this was better"

With a smirk she turned to walk back up the stairs leaving a very aroused Slytherin in her wake.  
Draco could only watch her wild mane bouncing with each step. Her jeans only accentuated her long legs and shapely arse.

"Oi! Where are you going? We are not done here..."

With a smirk she quickened her pace before Draco got the common sense to step out of his clothes and make his way up the stairs.

As he made it to the top of the stair landing he heard her shower on, and the room filling with her muggle music playing through the radio. The bathroom had started to steam up already, he was just able to steal a glance of her arse stepping into her shower.

Good godricks her shower is so much bigger and fancier then his! He should have asked for one like hers, but he had to admit he appreciated the simplicity of the claw foot tub that sat in the bathroom as well. It was comfortable and classic just like Hermione. Understated but timeless.

Stepping into the steam, the sent of lavender flowed through his senses. He was treated to the treat of watching the water rain over Hermione's back as she turned to wash her curls.

"I was wondering if you would join me"

"After that little strip tease you gave me?.. of course, I want to touch you as much as I can before I have behave myself tomorrow."

Draco reached to the small shelf in the corner and poured some of her body wash into his palm before lathering it up in his hands. Placing his hands on her shoulders he gently massaged her shoulders letting the suds drape over her perfect skin. Draco used this moment to full memorize her skin. She had very faint freckles along her shoulders clear from the summer sun.

Moving his hands down her back he gently rubbed the muscles in her back, noting the faint scars that peppered her rib cage. They were very faint she must have had them treated after the torture from his aunt. She threw every curse and hex she could have mustered at her but made sure to keep Hermione alive.

Hermione could feel his eyes studying her as he lathered up her body, she knew he was noticing all her imperfections. Feeling slightly unsure of herself she started to fidget before she felt Draco reach in front of her toward the shampoo and conditioner. Opening her mouth to protest at the shampoo she saw him reach for the conditioner. Now how did he know about that? How did he know how to handle such a curly mane? Draco had the silkiest straight blonde hair she had ever seen. Enjoying the hot water spraying down her breasts, she dipped her head back and enjoyed the feel of Draco massaging the conditioner into her curls.

Turning around she stepped forward and closed the distance between them. Hermione had summoned Draco's body wash and it was gently waving behind his head to remind her of its presence.

Pouring some body wash into her hand she couldn't stop her eyes from fluttering closed at the clean manly aroma. It was a rugged natural musk much like a cedar tree, mixed with the finest soap. It was intoxicating. She gently rubbed it over the contours of Draco's abs enjoying the secret chance to feel him up along the way. She started to notice he had faint scars around the dark mark on his left arm. It looked as if some spells and potions had scared the skin around the mark, almost as if he had tried to remove it. She could hardly imagine how difficult it must be to live with that kind of branding when you refused to conform to their evil ways. This must have been what he was working with the ministry on.

The two had taken turns to run their hands over each other, cleansing, memorizing, just savoring their open vulnerability and trust. Stealing glances in between they just allowed their hands and eyes to communicate for them.

Once the two had rinsed off they wrapped some of the warmed fluffy towels around themselves and went to dress for bed.

Draco had quickly gone to grab some boxers from him room when he had come back to find Hermione had cast a drying spell on her body and hair. She was sitting on her bed in a baggy t-shirt and some boy shirts. She looked so comfortable and at ease. She had a few of their text books on the head and looked to be reading already. Of course she would be studying before classes started.

Quickly casting a drying spell on himself he slipped his boxers on and crawled onto the bed.

"What are you doing my love, I was gone not even a minute and you're studying"

"Draco its already 8pm that means I can sneak in about 2 hours of studying before class in the moment"

Of course she would be studying, this is why she was always so quick with the answers, she was already a notch into the material before classes had begun.

Letting out a genuine chuckle from his belly he could only smile at her. She was adorable, and certainly when she scrunched her nose at him like this in mock protest.

Crawling up onto the bed he placed his head on her lap and just enjoyed the moment. She was so absorbed into her book she did not even stir. Without breaking her concentration she brought one hand down and gently ran her hand through his perfect silky locks. Enjoying the sensation of her nails gently scratching his scalp he could only hum his approval as he started to drift off to sleep.

Once Hermione had felt his breathing start to become slow and steady. She moved her text to look down at Draco. He looked like such an angel while he slept. Smiling down at him she could feel her heart just fill with warmth. This had been the best weekend of her life and she was no longer embarrassed at how unexpected their dalliance had started. Draco had changed so much since the war, she could only hope that the other students would see it as well. Things were not going to be easy as people started to notice their relationship. Maybe they could start by showing their friendship and keep their romance private, until people would stop harassing her about Ron or Pansy, and Draco would not be hated for the death eater past everyone assumed he had. Little did everyone know Draco had refused the tasks they had given him. He was stronger than the death eaters, he had survived disobeying them, accepting the punishment and then fighting against them with the Golden Trio. He had saved her life during the war, and all without an ounce of credit.

Closing her text her she slipped farther into the bed as she guided Draco into a more comfortable embrace. Once Draco had shifted to her new position she relaxed into the feel of his head on her breast. It was almost as if he was having a bad dream he was holding onto her for dear life.

His body was almost burning hers from the heat being radiated from the mark on his arm. This must have been another nightmare from the war, or the torture he endured. Wrapping her arms around him a bit tighter, she whispered into his hair;

"Draco I am right here, I am all yours and you are mine."

Planting a kiss on his forehead she felt the death grip on her body start to release.

Her voice was soothing enough to invade his dream, as she gently cooed into her hair and the occasional kiss the heat left his body and he was able to fall back into a calm slumber.

This was all he needed in his life, everything was worth it to be here in this moment.

* * *

Thank you all for waiting so patiently while I get this chapter up I appreciate it, your patience will be rewarded I promise.


	18. Nargles and Books

The morning came far too quickly for the likes of the young couple. They had slept through the night content and felt far too comfortable to move in the morning. It was 6 am so they still had until quarter past 7 before they were on patrol. Then the realization hit. Hermione's eyes shot open and her grin dialed the cheshire cat.

"DRACO WAKE YOUR LAZY ARSE UP IT IS THE FIRST DAY OF CLASSES… WAKE UP!"

With a grumble Draco attempted to hide his face under her pillow to snooze for a few more minutes but Hermione would not let up. She was acting as if this were christmas morning, she was quite the little nerd and he adored it. After a few moments of what felt as if she were jumping on the bed Draco finally admitted defeat and moved to get dressed for the day.

"My dear you understand the whole point of head boy and head girl we don't have to report for patrol for another hour? I take it you are no longer nervous about classes"

Hermione had to admit, regardless of the whispers and looks they were about to face she was still excited for class and to see the re-modeled corridors of the castle.

"No, I was doing some thinking and I am feeling more excited to start this new chapter of my life, I also have a more flexible class schedule, which means If I am overwhelmed I can take a short break to do homework, I can work on S.P.E.W.S, I can tutor other students."

Hopping off the bed she went to start getting ready for the day leaving a lazy Draco dozing off in her bed.

Once she had brushed her teeth and washed her face she set to get dressed. She had never fallen keen to magically brushing her teeth or washing her face. She had grown up being taught by two of the the countries best muggle dentists, that tooth brush and toothpaste on her basin were a connection to her childhood she was not willing to give up.

She had missed the comfort and security of her school uniform and now she had those gorgeous new dress robes to wear as well. Hard to believe this was her last first day of school. She had somehow had her life endangered every year, fought countless battles, became a war heroine, almost got married, had her heart broken, had her heart repaired, and had given herself to someone she least suspected all before she had taken her N.E.W.T.S.

Draco had finally woken up and had charmed his uniform so he was instantly dressed.. Merlin he looked good. Draco had stepped beside Hermione in front of his wardrobe to tie his tie noticing the blush on her cheeks as she recalled the last time she _wore_ her tie.

Enjoying her small squirm, Draco felt proud that all day she would fiddle with her tie and think of him timing her up and making her cum again and again and again.

"Hermione I much prefer how you _wore_ the tie last night" With a wink he retrained his eyes to the mirror to make sure his knot was proper.

Her blush was almost the same shade of her tie, good Godricks she would have a hard time concentrating in class now that he said that. It is all she wanted to think about and if she were to be honest had made her a little wet.

Draco turned to step of the room to grab his parchment when Hermione had grabbed his tie. Pulling him forward she crushed her lips onto his for just a brief moment before suckling on his bottom lip.

Draco's hands had grasped onto her hips squeezing making her moan against his lips.

Breaking the kiss Draco knew if he didn't stop he would fuck her right here and now and they would miss their first patrol.

"My love you are not going to make me do a patrol with a raging hard on are you?"

With a smirk she sauntered out of the room leaving Draco to against the sudden tightness of his trousers. She had to admit she liked how sexy it was to grab a tie. gently shaking her head as if to dispose of her naughty thoughts, she had to focus on patrol. She was going to Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, Draco was in charge of Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

Hermione could still smell the beautiful flowers downstairs and was disappointed to be leaving them all day. She atlas had her beautiful necklace that she could keep with her all day. Quickly wrangling her hair into a bun, or as bun like as her curls would allow she was ready to head down stairs.

Making sure she had all her supplies she knew it was time to face reality. Their schedule was slightly different being head boy and head girl and they would only end up being in Potions and Herbology together but they did have a few small breaks for their duties. As upsetting as it was they knew they had to be students first and foremost, snogging all day was not a good use of their final year.

At breakfast they would be sitting with their house tables before they would meet again in Potions after checking the corridors for lost first years.

Grabbing a quick kiss before they left the tower Hermione had noticed Draco had put his crested ring back on. This however looked different then what she had always seen him wear. This was a simple silver with a raised snake on the top. She would have to ask him after supper why he had not worn it all weekend.

Before stepping through the door they both stood staring at the entryway to their tower.

"Draco how about we start with being friendly with each other and just save the best for when we are in private? I do not want to spend the day pretending we are just cordial, I want to be able to smile at you and sit next to you in class, I am not ready to be romantic in public yet"

"That sounds perfect, people are not going to be easy on you if they find out you're with a former death eater"

"FORMER… and you are with the golden girl who nearly married the one wizard who hates you more then anything"

With a short somber pause they took a deep breath and stepped into the stone corridor and turned their separate ways to go round up wandering first years.

The Patrol had been easy enough, since there were not as many first years enrolled this year after the war, many families were simply not ready after the tremendous losses they faced and residual fear from the war.

Hermione had found a couple young students wondering through the courtyard, seems a case of jitters had spooked them after some stories about hearing about the battle and seeing the castle itself. The castle itself was very daunting their first year until you learned your way around and you felt more confident in your own magical abilities.

Once everything was clear Hermione was starving and she hurried to grab some breakfast. The Great hall was as stunning as she remembered. The floating candles only accentuated the renovations and beautiful new tables. The Professors all smiled and nodded when she walked in. It was as if they were all welcoming her home. Headmistress looked stunning, she was working very hard to keep Dumbledores vision alive, the war had taken its toll on her, but her eyes remained warm and welcoming. She had done a remarkable job at updating the hotel but keeping the historic traditional feel alive. It was a cold reminder of the war, but it also warmed your heart to see Hogwarts moving toward the future.

Sitting down at the table she immediately grabbed some toast and tea. A fair amount of students were already sitting down, but the majority of the students would come from the first years. Most students had either moved out of the country to private wizarding schools, or had gone straight to work to support themselves and their families. Looking up she locked eyes with slate grey as he entered the hall. Her breathe hitched as she realized just how often this had happened previous years. They constantly found themselves making eye contact through their youth. With a small smile he turned back to guide his first years to the table across the hall, to prepare for the sorting hat. Hermione was stuck in her day dream as she ate. She hardly noticed who had had sat down next to her.

"So 'Mione… whatcha looking at"

Merlin it couldn't be?!

Dropping her toast she spun around and could not get her arms around him fast enough.

Speaking a mile a minute Neville could hardly make out her words. He was so grateful Hermione had returned, she had never poked fun at him for blowing things up in potions, he was determined to get potions right this year. She had a very rough summer that only made it harder to recover from the war. Neville could hardly recall any news that somehow did not mention her name.

Hermione's eyes prickled with tears, it was such a blessing to be reunited with her childhood friends. Neville had grown so much the time they knew each other, and she had to admit had grown quite handsome as well.

Neville savored the moment hugging her back they just enjoyed the moment of two old friends re-connecting.

As they caught up, Neville gave his condolences about the break up. Hermione appreciated the gesture but in eighty wanted to hide her face in her jumper.

Headmistress had impeccable timing and started the sorting ceremony. The old friends had continued quietly eating their breakfast as they watched the tiny students sit beneath the hat. Everyone else sat grateful remembering now nerve wracking moment that forever impacts the rest of your life. The hat always looked so daunting sitting on their young heads.

Once the ceremony had finished Headmistress gave the speech to welcome everyone back to school and thanked everyone for their dedication that returned for their 7th year. It was a very emotional moment as she announced that a corridor was decorated with portraits of all those who were lost to the war. That this year was to honor the victory of the war and to reunite the wizarding community. All students sat quiet as they felt their blood run cold thinking of the memories but knew they were here to help advance the community. They were helping to write history.

As breakfast finished, the head boy and girl met with the prefects and set up a schedule. With a smaller student base, it had led to Draco and Hermione to more of a supervising position and taking the late night patrol to make sure no one was still out after the prefects curfew. It was very welcoming that the student to prefect ratio was larger then previous years.

Hermione entered Potions to find Draco sitting at the front of the room with an extra seat. With a small smile she walked across the room to take the empty stool when she noticed Luna smiling at Neville in the back of the room.

Once the patrol had finished Hermione entered Potions to find Draco sitting at the front of the room with an extra seat. With a small smile she walked across the room to take the empty stool when she noticed Luna smiling at Neville in the back of the room.

Draco was lost in his thoughts from breakfast, he had faced some backlash from some of the other 7th years such as Astoria expressing her condolences for having to share a room with Granger, and even more so pestering as to what happened with Pansy. It seems Pansy had remained exceptionally bitter and did not return peoples calls or owls anymore. In order to avoid the meltdown and shouting match Draco finished his meal quickly and departed the table without a word. The first years were still being sorted this was not the time to draw attention to himself. The first years were terrified enough of what was going on they did not need to witness this argument or have his history exposed to all of them.

The war was supposed to stop a lot of the prejudice but the wounds were still very fresh, and it would take time for everyone to adjust to the new society. Sitting at the table in Potion Draco felt very unsure of himself, he felt the judging glares and looks as he moved around the halls. He wanted Hermione at this moment, He wanted lose himself in her, but somehow making her on the desk here in the classroom would not exactly allow any privacy into their relationship.

Hermione had taken a double free period after potions with the argument to headmistress she wanted to offer to tutor to help all the other students catch up with the curriculum, truth be told she knew she would need some privacy during the day to cope with the stress of returning to classes and fighting the PTSD from the war.

As the class drew to a close, Draco hurried to his next class knowing he would barely make it across the castle he needed to make sure he could focus since he would not have Hermione's notes to go off of. The 7th years were only required to to take the classes they were missing for their N.E.W.T.S which left him a free period around lunch.

Hermione had taken the time after Potion to go and hug Luna and quickly catch up. With an all knowing smile Luna just looked at Hermione before Hermione said a word.

"My dear there are Nargles dancing all around you…. so you fancy Malfoy… thats just wonderful. That is why Ron did what he did you know , the universe was making sure you were open to this opportunity with Draco." With a naughty wink and smile she just enjoyed the happiness or Hermione.

Hermione stood with eyes wide and mouth gasping for a coherent thought. Luna was always so intuitive, she never judged, she only showed support and acceptance.. She sees more then meets the eye and is open to any and all forces of the universe. Luna was unique and interesting. She radiated beautify through her confidence to simply be herself. She did not conform to society, she created her own path.

"Luna, Oh I missed you, we need to do lunch and have a girls day out with some tea, I have so much to tell you, however I feel like you already have a good idea. I do hope you've been well!"

Wrapped her arms around the spunky young girl and enjoyed the love and supporting simple affection from her dear friend.

"Oh Hermione, I have been wonderful… I think I might be in love, but I just want to make sure its not due to mischief from the Nargles you know? But I am writing a book about them, I spent all summer in the depths of forests and gardens to explore and study them. I am so sorry I was not around when you needed me, by the time I had found out the news you were asking for privacy I did not want to intrude, but I promise I sent a lot of positivity your way"

"Luna I could never be mad at you, you always have the best intentions. I am so glad to hear you are doing well, You will have to tell me who it is."

"I will in time my dear, we can talk about it over lunch so its more private, I want to hear all about how your new adventure started"

"Yes please, I feel like I need to talk to someone I am so giddy about it but I am not ready to face the interrogation and pressure from everyone. People are still pressuring me about Ronald"

With a knowing look Luna shifted the subject to something a bit lighter.

The girls engaged in some girly gabber until Luna had to head for her next class. Hermione was increasingly grateful for Luna's judgement-free mentality, it made it incredibly easy to trust her.

Hermione had spent almost an entire period gabbing and chatting with Luna, listening to Luna's excited tales of rainforest finds, and the lovely fields she explored. She would be doing a lot of research around the castle come christmas with the mistletoe sprigs that appear all over the grounds. Luna was just pure happiness and wisdom, having Luna and Neville would really help Hermione this year.

Hermione headed to her favorite part of the castle and wanted to seek her comfort among the stacks of books. Stepping into the room she took a moment to inhale the scent of the antiqued books. The library was much smaller then previous years,a lot of books were damaged and destroyed in the battle. Hermione had donated a fair sum of money to help restock some of the shelves. She had heard a faint rumor the dark arts and restricted section was restocked from a donation of someones personal collection. Moving through the stacks she headed to the back of the library to her favorite secluded corner. Setting her books and parchment on the desk she set to start her homework assignment based off her homework notes. A few moments had passed before the clean cedar musk smell invaded her senses. Draco must have been on his free period as well. Merlin had she really chatted and wondered through the castle for 90 minutes? This year was already vastly different then previous studies. Unaware to her presence in the hidden desk in the corner Draco sat down a few meters in front of her and pulled out his parchment. Hermione was lightly chewing on the feather of her quill as she watched Draco study from the texts and start his assignments.

Hermione took a quick glance around the library and noticed how eerily vacant the place was, it was only another solemn reminder of the loss they all faced. Almost all students were in class, Thankfully Hermione and Draco were ahead of their studies. Scooting her chair back slowly to avoid the legs scratching on the wood floor she left her parchments on the table to go and say hello.

Before Hermione was even able to step into his line of vision he felt his body relax. His senses instantly relaxed knowing she was near by. Smiling at her as she sat across from him only made her heart melt. It was such a simple and pure smile. They had only been separated for a few hours, but they were aching for each other already. Hermione felt as if she could truly let her guard down around him, she was not expected to be the star pupil, she was not expected to be the war heroine. When Draco looked at her she was Hermione. She was the quiet yet bossy book worm that had a wild streak that was only reserved for those she trusted.

Trying to whisper to Draco was growing increasingly harder with her cheeks aching from her large grin

"Draco come with me….."

* * *

 **woo 3200 hundred words oh yessss**


	19. Pillars and Panties

**I am so sorry for the delay I have had a bit of an tragedy happen so its been very emotional and trying but I have not forgotten about my all that went down we were hit by a typhoon in Japan. Its been very eventful to say the least but I am not finished with his story yet I promise. I have started a new job and will need the reviews to brighten my day**

* * *

Hermione led Draco up to the second floor of the library. This used to be one of her favorite parts of the library; some of the books had remained untouched for the better part of a century, until the rebuild. There were no books that related to classwork in this section therefor very few ventured into this territory. These shelves had clearly remained untouched and had even acquired a thin layer of dust since the construction ended a few months ago.

Draco just followed her through the stacks through the utmost back corner, taking this moment to savor how her skirt just tickled the backs of her thighs. Her new robes hugging her petit frame but honoring her beautiful womanly curves.

As they approached the back of the stacks of books Draco noticed a small sitting area complete with arm chairs and a small table. Why would she not just study up here? It seems more private even though he hardly even noticed the desk downstairs; and he was looking for her. Hermione most certainly still had some secrets of her own. No wonder she was able to stay out of the lime light for so long she was able to hide away and protect her privacy.

As soon as the couple reached the back wall Hermione pulled Draco forward by his lapels and crashed her lips against his. This felt so right, and she had to admit she felt so naughty snogging in the library it only made her want to kiss him harder. She had to resist running her hands through his hair, the last thing he needed was wild hair returning back to class. Draco's hands instantly grasped her hips before slipping under her jumper. Trailing his fingers along her soft skin he felt the small shudder that ran through her body. Draco had missed her already, she just made it safe for him to not be the tough cold shell of a Malfoy. He was allowed to be honest and vulnerable with her.

Breaking away from their heated embrace Hermione just leaned her head against Draco's.

"You seemed tense in potions... how was patrol this morning?"

Releasing the breath he was holding, he knew she was not going to let this go.

" It was ok it was breakfast that was rough to be honest the other 7th years have not let go of the prejudice and I had to almost bite my tongue in half just not to yell at them"

Hermione could see the anger starting to reach his eyes was he tried to avoid eye contact.

"Draco this is going to take time, but I appreciate how angry it makes you… hey look at me"

Turning to look at her, he saw the sincerity in her eyes.

"Now you can forget their stupid comments and kiss me again or we could go finish our homework before our next few classes"

With a smirk he pulled her closer against him; he was not going to lose this opportunity.

Hermione obliged knowing he was not ready to talk about this just yet.

Moving back further into a shadowed corner Hermione leaned against one of the stacks as Draco stepped in front of her. Placing one arm above her head he allowed his other hand to tighten his grip on her hip. Leaning down he crashed his lips to hers, enjoying the comfort he recieved. He knew they were still in for a lot of fuss due to the few elite 28 family and pure blood sympathizers that would never accept the changes the wizarding world were starting to implement.

As his body pressed against hers she couldn't help the small moan that escaped onto his tongue. Hermione was enjoying the intimacy of being hidden away in her favorite place. It felt so naughty, forbidden and it only stirred Hermione on further. The mixture of the leather books,Draco's clean scent and the thrill of hiding away in the school library enlivened her and shot pleasure all through her core.

Breaking away from the kiss, they found themselves breathless. Neither wanted to interupt their moment but they had to return to their parchments, their free period would be finished in a few minutes. Draco groaned at the sudden lack of contact but he knew a good amount of time has passed while they were hidden away.

Hermione straightened her uniform and turned to head back the desks leaving a small peck lingering on Draco's lips. Draco paced up and down an isle willing his erection to go away. His cheeks still flushed, his eyes dilated and her lavender scent dancing on his robes. That honey taste on his tongue was addictive. He had to use every ounce of willpower not to rush down and have his way with her.

A few minutes had passed when Draco found Hermione sitting at her desk in the corner downstairs, scribbling notes on her parchment. Her nose was buried deep in a text book as she finished her assignemnt.

Draco gathered up his supplies before scribbling a quick note he turned to leave for his last class before quidditch practice. He knew he would need to some exercise to relieve some tension before he could return home to his girl. Dropping the note on her desk Draco raced out of the library keeping his mind off the tension in his trousers.

Hermione was almost finished with her assignment when the small piece of parchment fell on her desk. Looking up she only saw the flash of blonde leaving the library chamber.

With a small smile she unfolded the note and found Draco's perfect penmanship

 ** _My Dear_**

 ** _I am enjoying this naughty kink of yours, but be sure we are not done "studying"_**

 ** _Yours, Draco_**

As quickly as the letters appeared the texted faded to blank and the parchment quickly disintegrated.

Draco was clearly well versed in these spells to protect his privacy through his training in the dark arts.

Dropping her head into her book she willed her blush to fade so she could leave for her next class. She had kept her legs crossed willing the ache between her legs to subside. Her panties were wet and the small draft through the library was only serving as a cruel reminder of her dirty thoughts. Scrambling to gather her supplies she rushed to her History of Magic followed by herbology and she would be done for the day. Hermione was excused from Defense against the dark arts due to her victories in the war and her survival from the torture at the mansion. Hermione had proven her competence in charms and Astronomy and was excused from the class.

As the rest of the day passed Hermione felt the intense need to fiddle with her necklace. her concentration was certainly hindered in class but Hermione was easily a chapter ahead in the material.

Across Campus Draco was changing and preparing for a few hours of quidditch practice. Perfect thing to take his mind off the stress of his day. Classmates who he would have called friends in previous years he now resented for their horrific racism. He was eager to unleash his temper on them but knew neither he himself nor Hermione were ready for the confrontation. They were going to take their time as their relationship develops and they could make their public appearance in a way that worked for them.

Flying always eased Draco's mind and he just wanted to get back to the tower after dinner.

As the afternoon progressed Hermione was set to patrol to help make sure the students reported for dinner. With the smaller student base it was easier to round up all the first years in time for her to have a moment to chat to Luna before dinner. As the great hall started fill in with students Hermione was scanning the room for Luna and Neville. All day Hermione had caught glimpses of the two of them together, she was starting to suspect they were closer then they lead to believe. Neville grabbed a seat next to Hermione as they watched the rest of the students take their seats and fall idle chit through their meal.

Draco had snuck glances noticing Hermione seemed to be lost in day dreams. He would have to sneak her away during their final patrol of the evening.

Once dinner was over the students fled back to their towers to start their assignments for the evening and catch up with friends. The first years were radiating enough nervousness that the tension in the room was thick. The prefects were leading the students back to the towers leaving Draco and Hermione to meet with headmistress. Draco hung back and waited for Hermione so they could head to the office together.

Hermione walked wordlessly next to Draco as her heartbeat matched to the speed of their footsteps echoing on the stone floor. She was having a hard time deciding if she was nervous, or still turned on from earlier. As they neared the headmistress office Draco pulled her suddenly behind a large stone pillar. The pillar had a wide enough girth that it shielded them from view of any passerbys. Before the gasp fully left Hermiones lips Draco had cast a silencing spell on their hideaway allowing him to have a private song before their meeting.

Draco peppered hot issues down the side of her neck as Hermione rested her head on the cool stone. He was playing her body as if it were a fine instrument and it was responding exactly he hoped. Her breathing has become shallowed and he watched her chest heave with breathe as her lips parted in silent passion.

As soon as she felt the tickling along the edge of her already soaked panties her nails dug into the stone in an attempt to aide her buckling legs.

Dracos erection only grew more painful as he felt how slick her inner thighs were. She was so responsive and it only increased his need to bury himself in her. Slipping a finger past the barrier of her panties he ran a finger up and down her folds soaking his digit in her moisture and gently pressed on her clit. Hermione was losing all sense of self control and rationality. Grabbing Draco's tie, with a small tug his lips were on hers. Hermione has seamlessly pulled out her wand and charmed her panties off as well as Draco's boxers straight from under his trousers.

Eyes almost bulging out of his skull " What the bloody hell.. how did you do that?!"

a sinful smile reached her eyes illuminating them with a hint of cinnamon. Before Draco could respond a very wicked idea tickled his fancy.

A quick kiss on the lips was all that left a whine on Hermione's lips as Draco dropped to his knees and hitched one of her legs over his shoulder.

"Draco what are you do" unable to finish her thought, she was stopped cold in her tracks by his tongue swiping through her folds.

"Draco... fuuuuccccc.. What are you doing, we could get caught!"

"well if you want me to stop..." moving to stand up he was halted by a firm hand pushing his head back back under her skirt.

"I'll take that as a no"

Draco lay his tongue flat he savored her musky taste as his hands traced up her legs. Slipping a finger into her core he felt her muscles pulse around him. Hermione was so close to the edge the rush of almost getting caught, the heat and passion of this romance, and the sheer pleasure of Draco's skill were almost too much to handle.

her body was being hurled closer and closer to orgasm and her brain had fully drawn a blank. Her legs began to quiver and she felt the flash of heat at her centre. She was so close she was about to cum. Unable to form a coherent thought her body could only pulse around Draco's fingers before he shattered her like glass. Taking her clit between his teeth he gently nibbled before his lips sucked and soothed the tingle away. Tasting her orgasm on his tongue was better then the finest of delicacies combined with the sated glow on her face was beyond any masterpiece in the world. Gently riding out her high on his fingers Draco licked the reminds on her pleasure from his lips before he moved to straighten up her skirt and grab her robes.

Hermione's body was limp and unwilling to straighten up to see the headmistress. The rush and thrill just took her breathe away and all motivation to continue her duties for the evening. Draco shifted his erection to make it less noticeable before bending down to retrieve their school robes.

Realizing they had overshot time the couple threw on their robes and slyly slipped into the hallway. Hermione willed her cheeks to lose their flush by thinking of only the most unsexy things in the world. As the duo sauntered past a mirror Hermione checked to make sure she was presentable before arriving at the headmistress office.

Knocking on the chamber door they were greeted by the warm smile and matronly tone they grew up with. Sitting down at the desk both sets of eyes wandered over the room taking in the old quidditch statistics, and some action shots of the game as well as her retired uniform. Sitting above the desk were portraits of Albus and Severus looking down at the couple with raised eyebrows and an all knowing look on their faces.

"Welcome and Ms. Granger, I assume all went well with your first day of classes?"

" Absolutely headmistress, I am thrilled to be resuming classes and I am very grateful for the upgraded library in our tower as well as the library."

"Of Course Ms. Granger I knew that would be the first thing you would notice being back, I truly appreciate your love of reading, it has encouraged so many younger students to prioritize their studies and utilize the resources we offer them.

Now how are you coping being back at school I did not fail to overhear some the rude comments from your fellow classmates, I know that must be difficult, did you face any issues with those prefects understanding your authority?"

"You are correct Headmistress they have just not learned any better after the war, I am sure they will come around, but I did not want to start an argument in front of the first years I know they are still skeptical and hesitant to be here after the war"

" Ahh yes that was a very mature and caring move I appreciate your concern and guidance for the first years, that is why you were my first and only choice for headboy."

Exchanging a quick glance between each other Hermione and Draco did not fail to notice the almost judgmental glance from the portraits above the desk

"Well then that will be all for this evening you two may retire to the tower before your final patrol. That is unless you want to explain why Hermione is wearing your Slytherin school robe Mr. Malfoy"

* * *

 **Sorry just a quick little chapter to keep you guys interested while I work on the next piece. ;]**


	20. Backtracking and Story telling

**Hey y'all :) Small little chapter while i work on my next big one**

* * *

Raising her eyebrows and taking her glasses off, Headmistress leaned forward to take in the panicked glance of Hermione's eyes noticing her young face gave no emotion away. The panic radiated off her face and her mouth unable to overcome the sandpaper like sensation plaguing her throat.

The candle light flickered off the rubies in the horses mane as the pendant danced between Hermione's fidgeting fingers before Draco spoke up. Draco's eyes had watched her panic at the accusation from their headmistress. Using his families natural slyness and effortless manipulation kicked in.

"Well Headmistress Hermione thought it would help to alleviate the tension between the houses, and work toward a more unified class. If you would notice I also have Gryffindor on my robe. We each belong to a house that has had the most severe rivalry in history and if we can over come that judgment and prejudice we can encourage the first years to do so as well. As you know they were terrified to arrived due to the slow recovery of the war. We must move forward as a community as a whole and maybe seeing the two of us starting the unity it would ease their minds, certainly with the plagued reputation I have and Hermiones commendable honor from the war. "

Hermione had to fight to keep the shock off her face and her jaw off the floor. Draco was such a skilled liar and he was so convincing she even believed him at first. Snape's portrait clearly knew better and just cocked an eyebrow at his godson. He clearly knew better and had no failed to notice Draco's thumb had stroked the ring on his pinky for such a moment while he calculated the skilled story he spun. Even Severus was impressed at the quick tale. This was the skill that kept Slytherins so wealthy in business and kept their so elite, Malfoy's being the king of the house.

Headmistress simply sat for a moment if silence trying to read the head boys eyes for any sign of fault. Hermione's eyes showed her guard up, this was clearly a tactic to cope with her fear of whatever the reaction would be. Headmistress saw absolutely no fault in Draco's eyes. With a small tinge of disbelief she accepted the notion with a small mental note to keep an eye on the duo. They seemed to be friendly with each other but everything had changed, everyone had changed.

Leaning back in her chair Minerva was struck with an idea.

"That is just wonderful, I am touched to see you two working toward a more unifed student body. If everyone sees you two making an effort maybe the first years need to see how all of the Hogwarts Alumni have overcome house rivalries. My birthday is in two weeks, I would like you two to organize a ball. We will invite all the Alumni and have a wonderful night and celebrate some unity and help the students feel more comfortable. Its enough for everyone to learn their way around the castle and I know the alumni have not been back it might help them heal as well to know Hogwarts will always be here. After all you both have multiple free periods of the day you will have time to coordinate and I will alert all the alumni and make sure we have a phenomenal menu."

The Head Boy and Girl sat in awe as the gears in Hermione's head started to churn.

"Headmistress that is a lot of work we will need access to Diagon Alley to make sure we can get garments and supplies for the event, we will have to go almost immediately to make sure this event is done in time. Oh Godricks there is so much we would have to do!"

Hermione's eyes shifted to lock eyes with Draco as she slowly felt her panic melt away. The grey eyes had a small sparkle and she knew he was up to something. this meeting could not end fast enough.

Hermione's eyes soon glanced up to Snape cocking an eyebrow at her with pressed lips and Dumbledore smiling. Her hear aches she missed them both so much, this was part of the wizarding world she would always be grateful for. These portraits helped the wounds heal a bit more knowing they were always immortalized.

" I understand the two of you will have a lot to do but this will be worth it. You will sponsor some chaperoned trips to the alley so the students can get ready and of course there will be restrictions and a curfew. A little trust might be in order but limits still remain."

Quietly nodding the students gathered their belongs in their bewildered daze and left the office heading back to the tower in silence, trying to wrap their minds around the events that unfolded in the last hour.

Snogging and having Draco make her orgasm behind a pillar near the headmistress office. Headmistress catching their robes being switched. Oh Merlin! how could they have not been more careful regarding their robes, that was so irresponsible, and now they have 2 weeks to through together an alumni ball to prove this theory that Draco just rattled off about them being united for house unity.

Stepping into the tower they found scroll waiting on the desk for them.

Only black ink displayed a simple text:

 **" Do not be afraid to express your love for the Gryffindor Queen due to fear of Blood Prejudice.**

 **Slytherins and Gryffindors have a very strong connection.**

 **_Always_ **

**~S.S"**

Tears started to flood the couples eyes. Snape had touched all of them deeply with his undying love for Harry's mother. His desire to protect the community so her son could be safe was remarkable and he had allowed the wizarding community to influence their love, and in the end he had lost his chance to have her forever.

His heart had died with Lily. The amount of passion between the two of them was undeniable and an inspiration go the young couple. They had been so similar, the brooding Slytherin prince and the well respected Gryffindor princess. Hermione had now stepped up to queen and it was due time someone had made her feel like a queen.

Squeaking out her voice above a whisper

"Draco... how did he know... I mean just wow" Her blood was ice through her veins there were so many emotions pulsing through her. Stepping forward she buried her face in Draco's chest little the stress erupt in a giggle. She finally felt her age, almost getting caught kissing at school, sneaking with a boy. She felt so much lighter and freer.

Wrapping his arms around her, he attempted to wrap his mind around the severity of the note he had just received. this not only meant that he had his godfathers blessing, he was reminded he needed to fight for his relationship so he did not lose her. He almost never had this chance. They no longer had the house rivalry or blood purity to be concerned with. They are the driving force in removing any last prejudice from the surviving community.

Gently lifting her chin with his thumb and pointer finger he bent down and placed a small kiss on her lips. Sweetened sensual and enough to convey his promise to stand by her.

Looking up at him with earnest eyes " Draco what if we were to go public so to say at the ball. It would help the cause and everyone will be in the mindset of house unity?"

With a chuckle and a true boyish smile " you just enjoy being the belle of the ball don't you?"

Before she had the chance to respond her breath was taking away with a powerful kiss stealing the air from the lungs and the stability in her legs. Her heart felt it would burst from the influx of passion.

" If you are ready, I will do whatever makes you comfortable as long as you are mine"


	21. Overwhelming Gratitude

Hermione stood transfixed at the sweet words that were dancing through her mind. Draco as truly making an effort to open up to her and express his vulnerability. Part of her was shocked and almost hesitant about how obvious they were if Snape's portrait was able to pick up on their relationship, the emotional side of her wanted to wrap her arms around Draco. She had never seen this side to Ron, he always felt as if he was holding back. Hermione never understood where exactly his feelings had stood with her and Rons cheating scandal only confirmed all her deepest fears and small resentments toward Ron's need for the spotlight.

Stepping forward to close the gap between them Hermione raised on to the tips of her toes and sealed a kiss onto his lips. How is it in a mere few days she had felt more emotion and connection to someone who used to be her so-called enemy. She did not feel even Harry or Ginny were this open and candid with her. Wrapping her arms around his neck she wove her fingers into his blonde locks. Pulling his head closer she swept his bottom lip with the tip of her tongue, celebrating the groan that rumbled through his chest. Gently nibbling on his lower lip she was rewarded with his hands wrapping his arms tighter around her small frame sealing any layer of space between them.

Her fingers nimbly played with the soft hairs at the nape of his neck allowing the small sensation to tickle his nerves. Her brain buzzing with all the information it was trying to absorb and her muscles twitching from the pent up energy. Currents of excitement pulsing against their lips as they explored each others mouths. Eager hands roamed over the curves of her body before lightly pinching her nipple through her shirt. Mewling and starting to shy away at the twinge of pleasure and pain blossoming in her core. Spurred by Draco's bold move Hermione swept her small hands under the robe on his shoulders and pushed the garment to the floor. Pushing the Slytherin robe from her shoulders; onto the floor, she stepped backwards over the robe. Draco grew curious at her actions sat perched on the end of the table attempting to read her eyes for some sort of clue.

Hermione's mind was a whirlwind of emotion as the new information flooded her brain. Snape's portrait knew about their dalliance, he also saw deeper feelings. Did she feel deeper feelings? Did she love Draco? Did Draco love her? Were they at risk of losing each other? Was it safe for them to go public? What would the wizarding world do? She really hoped she had a close friend to talk to. She remained bitter and hurt about Harry and Ginny's disappearance from her life. Just when she truly felt alone she had kept her maternal guidance from Molly and this gorgeous man had cherished her, made her forget her pain, and had protected her against some very emotional situations. This whole moment was very overwhelming, she was tired of thinking. She was tired of over processing, she just wanted to feel. She just wanted to feel him.

Keeping her honey eyes focused on his grey eyes, her fingers started to undo the buttons of her blouse at an almost torturous pace. With every small centimeter of exposed skin Draco's heart pulsed a little faster. Gripping the edge of the table his eyes followed her fingers moving down her chest as his erection straining against his zipper. Finishing the last button Hermione dropped her blouse to the floor leaving her standing in her school skirt and bra. Draco's ears were filled with his own heartbeat and his eyes lost roaming her chest and occasionally to the sparkle in her eye. Stirred from his thoughts he heard the sound of the zipper being dragged down the side of her skirt.

Breaking his eye contact he focuses on the small pile of garments sitting between him and his woman. Distracted by his own naughty thoughts getting away with him and the uncomfortable strain in his trousers he hardly noticed she had turned to walk up the stairs dangling her panties off her finger. Admiring the view he barely caught up top her plump arse before she was at the top of the stairs. She had calmly just strolled and started the shower. Reaching into her shower to adjust the dials she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her small frame. Smiling and leaning into his embrace. She needed the comfort and had found a new favorite method. She truly enjoyed her new physical intimacy with Draco and the amazing confidence she gained from him worshiping her body and mind.

Hearing the tell tale signs of his belt buckle being unfastened and the zip of his trousers she shed her bra and stepped into steaming shower. She was grateful for her large shower, the multiple shower heads were a luxury she was unaware existed. Standing under the spray she allowed the hot water to relax the tension in her body melt away as the water flowed over her anxiety ridden shoulders. Draco stood watching the small sated smile on Hermione's face from the small act of pleasure. It was clear she did not get the chance to relax often, the last few years were very trying on her emotional and mentally. She was always tasked with the responsibility of saving the wizarding world or having to take care of Ron.

Almost startled by the cool tile on his back, Draco stood mesmerized at how strong she was, the war had shaped her curves and her battled had peppered her body with medals of honour. She had sacrificed so much for all those around her and few ever stopped to pay any attention to her wisdom or how utterly breathtaking and unbelievable she was. His respect and admiration for her was only heightened by the arousal growing from watching the beats of water race between her ample breasts, down her naval.

Unable to fight his urges and severe need to touch her he stepped forward and claimed his stake on her lips. The warm water only fueled the heat that was flashing through their bodies. Draco was rough and domineering purely driven by passion, but was amazingly tender in his touches of her. She could feel how much want he possessed for her.

Moving forward and allowing Draco to guide her body she gasped as the cold tile shocked her back, stirring her on further rooting her hands into his hair pulling his hard body against her own feeling his arousal poking at her belly. She was trying to subtly move her hips to guide his manhood where she really wanted it, but Draco was pressed too firmly against her. Moving her lips to his neck she nibbled along his collar bone leaving a small red mark in her wake. As she heard his sharp exhale of breathe she moved to start nibbling on his pulse point leaving a small hickey on his neck like she was sucking on a ice lolly in the summer. Grinning at her battle to make him loose his resolve she pressed her perk nipples harder against his chest as her teeth grazed his ear. She had the perfect plan to make him lose all concentration. Moving her lips back to his she kissed him as if his lips were precious oxygen and she was struggling to breathe. She pulled his body against hers as if he was the only thing keeping her grounded on the earth.

* * *

 **Small teaser chapter to keep yall hooked ;]**


	22. Steam and Lust

Bringing her lips up to Draco's ear making sure to gently nip his ear lobe in the process. Her mind was racing with thoughts and she just needed to feel. She wanted to feel whole, she wanted to feel pleasure, and she only wanted it with Draco. She wanted to drink him in and just let his warmth radiate through her. Her brain was stumbling over itself trying to express her emotions. Some how when she was connected with him, the rest of the world faded away and she was able to forget her stresses and anxiety.

Draco had pulled back to take in the expression dancing on her face. Her eyes wide and pleading for a way to make sense of everything.

With her lips barely brushing over his ear;

"I need to feel you"

As soon as she started to pull away she was halted by his strong hand in her curls pulling her lips to his. Draco knew what she was up to. Hermione had already a pattern, when she was overwhelmed by emotion, she would switch to physical contact. Draco had used this technique before the war, he would hook up with some over the upper class girls, just to forget the trials of his family and his lack of stress relief. He knew she she needed the physical reassurance, she needed the comfort, and to just get lost in sensation for a moment. He would give her a mind blowing orgasm, and then he would get her to open up once she was relaxed. She just needed to feel and not think; he had been honoured with this much trust from her and he would be damned if he did not prove whole situation provided a new spectrum of emotions that neither of them had faced or were prepared for. The courtship with Ron had been been significant enough to truly break Hermiones heart. She thought she loved him before she knew what love was or how it was supposed to feel. The past events only made this new raw potential terrifying. She was hooked and needed her fix of his affection, the reassurance and those steely eyes making her core tingle with excitement. It has been 3 months however it felt as if an eternity as passed.

Before Hermione could catch her breath, she felt him nipping at her pulse point. His hot kisses down her neck were enough to make her squirm. Her body was pulsing with electricity. her arousal was making her inner thighs slick and all she could focus on was the anticipation oh her ultimate goal.

Lost in her own dirty thoughts she hardly noticed that Draco had stepped behind her.

His hands were perfectly maintained, however the calluses from his broom were rough enough to excite her skin leaving a hot trail in their wake. Cupping her breasts he just enjoyed their heavy plump feel in his hands. Mewling at the feel of his caresses she pushed her chest further into his hands and her arse against his hardened man hood. Growling against her neck he applied a bit more pressure to the massage of her breasts and raking his nails just far enough from her nipples to make them beg for contact.

"Bend over"

his voice deep and husky with the sex appeal dripping off each syllable.

Hermione almost scrambled to obey his request as she placed her hands on the wall.

Draco stood in admiration of the beautiful site in front of him, this beautiful vixen bent over in a steaming shower fully offering herself to him and it was a masterpiece.

The steam from the shower was almost overpowering their senses only heightening the experience.

Hermiones thighs quivered waiting for Draco to touch her, her need for him was only growing by the second. Feeling his finger tips trace down her spine sent a shiver through her. her moan echoed through the shower walls as Draco's expert fingers ran through her slick folders. Sadly his hand just swept through fast enough to tease her but not enough to soothe the burning ache in her center.

Pushing her body back further in hopes of urging him on seemed to be the final straw to make Draco lose his composure. Leaning over her body he allowed his fingers to gently pinch her nipples as he moaned in her ear " You have no idea what you do to me, I want to fuck you.. like really fuck you" As his words penetrated her ears he positioned himself at her center rubbing her moisture on the tip of cock.

As she listened to Draco's words her body was humming with desire, her mind was overwhelmed and she wanted to forget, she had to admit this rougher side of Draco was very sexy to her. He was always so delicate with her and she knew he was strong, powerful, determined. The curiosity was getting the better of her, if she didn't like it she could always tell him to stop. He had not steered her wrong yet, he had taken her virginity she allowed him a part of herself she could never take back. Draco might have needed to just lose control for a moment and Hermione was strong enough to take care of herself, maybe this is what they needed no thinking only feeling.

Pushing back she allowed herself to wrap about him fully sheathing him in her core. Draco's mind went blank, he was in awe of this, this was primal and raw. Gripping her hips he allowed himself to thrust forward enjoying her moan at the deeper contact. Their bodies were perfectly in sync, both chasing their high and being edged further on by the others primal lust.

"Take me Draco, I need to feel this"

Not needing any further instruction Draco withdrew and slammed himself back into her at a feverish pace. The shower echoed with the sound of skin slapping on skin and Hermiones moans and screams.

The sensation was intense and she just wanted more and more, she once she didn't feel as if she were going to shatter any minute, she was not the victim or the girl with a shattered heart. She was a woman.

With every thrust of his hips a grunt or groan filled the gaps of silence as his balls slapped against her clit making her squirm more and more. The cold tile was a welcome relief as she pressed her arms against the wall to prevent the grout lines from hurting her face. She had always through letting a man ake a woman from behind was dirty and vulgar but this was deeper, she felt tighter like he was stretching her out. Every hardened inch of him was driving her vision to stars and her legs to jelly. All her stresses were fading with each thrust. Her legs were losing their will power to support her self she needed more support.

In a whisper barely above the water bouncing off the tile "Draco.. please"

Withdrawing to give her a moment to speak she had stepped forward pressing her chest against the tile but allowed her back to arch offering herself to him again.

Pressing her against the cold tile he smirked at her slight moan of temperature shock and nibbled on her neck allowing her to mewl and squirm against him.

"Love, this is going to be tighter... are you sure?

" Please..."

Pressing into her he knew he would not last long, this had been raw and primal, this was pure fucking. This was about physical feeling. Wrapping his arms around her, massaging her breasts as he pumped into her. Revealing at the feeling of her body pressed against his, her head pressed onto his shoulder as she started to reach her climax.

"That's it my girl, cum for me"

Biting her lip she gave into the pleasure, trusting his arms to hold her up as her legs trembled, her heart raced. Her eyes dilated that she only saw stars. The waves wracked through her body making her sensitive bud twitch with the intensity of its orgasm. Her nerves were so sensitive she felt on fire then suddenly fully relaxed she was lost to the sensation as if this was a dream.

Unable to support her weight anymore she was barely aware that Draco had stepped back and flipped her around.

"Put your arms around me love, I've got you"

Hardly able to comprehend as her brain came down from the high, she barely wrapped her arms around around him resting her arms on his shoulders. His large hand up her thigh and hitched her legs around his waist and pressed her back against the tile. Thrusting back into her hit her at a new angle and filled her to the tilt. Her body betrayed its exhaustion and started to coat him with fresh arousal. Moaning into his shoulder Draco started to thrust at a punishing rate getting ready to fill her with his load.

Opening her eyes she caught site of the most masculine god she had ever seen. His hair wild and dripping wet. The water rippling down his tensed muscles as he trust into her making her body contract around his member. His eyes sparkling silver, only clouded by lust and testosterone.

The closer he got to his orgasm the rougher he got, the deeper he filled her. Leaning forward she started to nip at his neck between her moans feeling his final few thrusts before that low gutteral moan as he stilled. Small thrusts rode out his high before he leaned and pressed her against the shower wall even further. He was spent. Gently allowing her legs to get their baring he withdrew and rested his forehead against hers as he caught his breath.


	23. Tutoring and Owls

Hermiones arms remained latched around Draco's neck as her legs failed to hold up her body. Her legs vibrating with the the after shocks of multiple orgasms and her eyes fluttering closed from pure exhaustion.

Savoring their post coital bliss for a moment, Draco knew it was time to go to bed. Turning the water off he quickly muttered a wandless drying spell over the two of them.

Gently bending down, Draco looped his arm under Hermiones knees and swept her up into a bridal style carry. Carefully stepping out of the shower he carry her through the bathroom and into the bedroom. Hermione has quietly drifted to sleep and had nuzzled into his the sound of her relaxing breathing he lay her down in the bed before settling himself behind her. It was only a moment before he too had drifted off into a blissful sleep.

* * *

The next few days of classes proved to be exceptionally draining to the both of them. Patrol, classes, plentiful assignments to review and catch up in academics, planning for the upcoming alumni function, and finishing the night with a late night corridor patrol. Free time was usually reserved to helping tutor younger students and help them practice for their after hour assignments.

Free periods hardly afforded the young couple any time together lately. The professors wasted no time before diving into the material to get the students refreshed on material. The professors agreed to review material as early as year one to make sure the students previous traumatic stress of the war did not cloud their basics of education. The professors were hoping to finish a lot of the review before the alumni ball and use the function as a reward for the hard work. Students were able to opt for comprehension exams, which Hermione was determined to complete sooner rather then later.

Draco and Hermione had quickly set to work to study and take their exams. They would need all the time they could spare to finish these exams their patrol and prepare for the function. They had to arrange decoration, finish the invitations and get the owls out for delivery. The menu needed to be set and given to the kitchen for the feast, as well as music was to be organized. Hermione had been working with Luna Lovegood for hours after dinner finishing the invitations and bribes for the owls to deliver as many as possible each evening.

The owls had been less then pleased to be delivering so many parchments in such a short period of time. The only bright side that remained the few surviving alumni had stayed relatively close to each other.

Broken quills, ink pots spilled over and countless rolls of parchment covered the small table at the library as the two girls finished the final invitation letters. Luna had noticed Hermione's unease at addressing Harry's invitation. Unable to hide her curiosity Luna broke the silence stirring Hermione from her sleepy daze;

"Mione care to share your discomfort with Harry and Ginny? You used to be best friends? Care to release your burden?"

Rubbing her face with her hands and pressing her palms against her eyes Hermione knew she would have to face this eventually. The golden trio was officially shattered and the truth needed to come out.

Fighting a trembling lip, she swallowed the lump in her throat and started to explain how Harry had left her in her time of need after the beak up with Ron. Reliving all the painful memories as each detail poured out of her mouth.

Lunas warm and understanding eyes just drank in the story, never passing judgement and never interrupting. Luna had always maintained her warm loving soul regardless of the darkness of the war. Her quirky personality was enough to lift her spirits and in turn all those around her.

Drinking in the story and her disbelief of what Hermione was telling her, she took a few seconds to process it.

Reaching over the table Luna could hardly formulate a thought other then to hug Hermione. Her spirit had been shattered and she was slowly rebuilding it without much support. Luna felt like a terrible friend for not reaching out to Hermione when she had returned from her research trip. She had no right to assume the reasons for Harry's action she could only trust there was a reason for his behavior, all Luna could respond to was Hermione's need to some comfort.

Hermione could almost hear the gears in Luna's head grinding as she was piecing together all that had happened, Hermione was on the edge of her seat waiting for Luna to answer. Nervous fingers fiddled with her necklace, wondering where Draco was? Had he already finished his flying practice around the castle? Had he completed his few tutoring appointments? Smirking as she caught herself fighting her lip, she could only start to smile as she thought of him.

"Hermione how long have you been in love with Draco Malfoy?"

Instantly ripped from her own naughty thoughts, she felt her pulse quicken, her brow bead with sweat, and her brain lose all semblance of vocabulary.

"Luna... what.. oh merlin.. do you hear what you are saying?"

Ignoring the brilliant witching stammering Luna looked deep into the amber of her eyes and noticed how her eyes dilated at the mention of his name. Luna had a slight feeling the universes forces had pushed those two together, she had seen the warm aura around them as they communicated and walked together, she could feel the tension as they sat next to each other. Previous years the energy would have been of discomfort and angst, this was now excitement and happiness. The Nargles were dancing around them feasting on their positive energy. Luna could only smile as the universe worked its magic.

Luna had always had a slight feeing there remained a kindred spirit between the two of them, and was pleased they finally looked past barriers other people put in-between them, and saw the true souls underneath.

Far too exhausted to jump into the full story of herself and Draco, Hermione promised to catch luna up another day of how this coupling occurred.

"Luna no one knows anything yet, please keep this between us, I am not ready for all the attention that it would bring, we were actually going to go public during the alumni event so we can fully enjoy the event"

"My dear of course, this is all your decision, I am just glad you are allowing yourself to be happy"

Cleaning up their mess both girls parted ways for the evening, they were going to propose to head mistress to take the young students to the alley to shop for gowns and dress robes for the event. It was already 2 minutes into Thursday, they wanted to start shopping on Saturday morning.

Quietly slipping into the tower, Hermione tip toed up to Draco's room only to find the bed empty and cold. Curious and slightly worried Hermione padded across the hall into her own room.

Laying wrapped around her comforter lay a peaceful Draco dreaming serenely. Slipping out of her uniform and into a large sleeping shirt she slip into her rightful spot of the small spoon. As soon as her head hit the pillow she felt him nuzzle into her neck as his fingers skim the edge of her panties and dance over her stomach before settling on her breast.

With a small smile Hermione's eyes fluttered close with a smile on her face. Things were becoming right with the world.


	24. Couples and Catalogs

Safely tucked against Draco's lean body Hermione slept soundly through the night. A small smile graced her face at his unconscious need to touch her. She had to admit it was very comfortable

Draco woke with a stir with the sunrise casting a soft glow around the room. Draco has been unaware that he fell asleep in Hermione's bed, he had stayed up as long as he could, however he tolls of his long schedule made his eyes heavier and heavier. Draco's arm had remained wrapped around Hermione. He could only smirk knowing he spent the night with his hand on her breast. Her arse was propped right against his groin which only made his morning wood even more prominent. He was falling for this girl and the level of comfort that each had. She was a balm to his broken soul.

Rubbing gentle circles around her nipple sparked a small moan from her lips, but not enough to wake her. Moving her curls off her neck he peppered butterfly kisses along her pulse point as he applied more pressure to the massage on her nipple. Enjoying her squirming against him he loathed that he had to leave for early flying practice. The time leading up to the alumni function was dwindling swiftly and they were almost finished with planning. Once it was over they would have more free time. Draco was eager to get through the event and take Hermione on a real date. He as feeling guilty he has taken such a pivotal part of her womanhood but they have never been a real date, only meals in their dining room.

It was barely sunrise and Hermione was not ready to get up yet, she still had over an hour before she had to get up for breakfast. Rolling over into the center of bed she smiled at the sound of Draco padding into the shower. She never expected it to be this comfortable with anyone, never the less so quickly.

The day seemed to fly by quickly, Hermione had received permission to escort the students to the alley to prepare for the event, so she was excused from the last half of her classes to get the word out. The students were immediately excited for the event and even more excited to get out to the alley for some sweets and butter-beers. The Prefects would be taking the students out in groups for the afternoon and be back just before supper. the senior top years would be allowed to stay until just before the evening patrol.

Hermione finished her tasks by the early afternoon and set to have a few hours of free time this evening before dinner. Hermione was unsure of how to spend her afternoon, she was already well prepared for her upcoming comprehensive exams, she had finished the menu and invitations for the event, the professors were working on the portals to allow the alumni in. The students had already started to pair off for dates and the corridors were buzzing with anticipation.

Slipping back into the head tower Hermione set the kettle on the stove and started browsing a catalog Madam Milkins had provided of her gowns she could prepare for the event. Hermione had copies placed in all the girls dormitories, flipping through she was having a hard time deciding what she wanted. This even was going to be a lot of pressure and she knew she was going to be in the tabloids. She wanted to look classy and ladylike. She wanted to look sexy and sultry, while staying comfortable. This was going to be difficult. She was going to need a girlfriends help, oh her heart ached for Ginny and her firey personality. She still struggled with her lack of concern during the break up. Harry had acted like Hermione would just forgive him at lunch, Hermione always forgave them, Hermione was never the priority, she was always expected to be the leader, know the answers, get them out of trouble and then step aside for everyone else to get the attention.

She was grateful to be on her own two feet again, however the loneliness of long lost friends was still daunting. It was an issue plagued by everyone after the war. Life will never be the same and social circles were ripped apart. This was going to be a huge step in healing the wounds. The alumni had drifted apart but it was time to bring all the survivors back together so they know they are not alone.

Falling asleep on the couch she enjoyed a brief afternoon nap while Crookshanks curled up on her lap. He had started to regain weight, he was looking a lot healthier. He was attached to Hermione every chance he got enough to even sleep on the corner of the bed keeping a watchful eye on the blonde wizard stealing the attentions of his human.

The room had a soft warm glow after her short slumber she awoke to an empty tower. It was about an hour before dinner and Draco was usually back by now. Quiddith practice must have ran over, they had been training on a double schedule to get their skills up for the upcoming match the following friday before the ball.

Deciding she would just meet him in the great hall, Hermione headed to track down Luna, maybe some quick girl talk would calm her busy mind. Luna was sitting in the terrace reviewing her Herbology notes with Neville. As Hermione stepped closer to their secluded bench she noticed the interwound fingers.

Smiling at the site, Hermione could not say she was surprised, the first day the way they looked at each other, they always sat together in glass. Hermione had to admit they were a great match. Neville was very sweet and he always appreciated the quirks of Luna. Luna was pure spirited and had a wild streak with an infectious love of life.

Hermione turned to leave the couple to their privacy and to enjoy their serene moment. She would have to ask Luna tomorrow during shopping and they could gab to their hearts content about their new loves. The nerves were slowly being overpowered by her excitement.

Taking a stroll through the campus Hermione enjoyed the cooler breeze that was blowing in the late September air, the leaves were changing it was beautiful. Maybe if Draco wasnt too tired, he could take her for a flight around the grounds. She was too scared to fly alone, but she had always been curious. No one would bother them above the grounds, and Draco was incredibly skilled with his broom.

The cooler air had brought a pink glow to her cheeks and nose, but she felt comfortable and sated. This is her favorite time of year. 2 months ago she was dreading the seasons changing leading up to what would have been the biggest mistake of her life.

Maybe this evening should have some alone time with Draco and he could take her flying. She was terrified to fly alone but Draco was one of the most skilled flyers in Hogwarts history. The view from up there of the castle grounds, the changing leaves, the clear sky and the stars. It would be stunning. She would have to see if he would be up for it, he had been flying a lot lately. Chewing her lip she absentmindedly walked through the corridors trying to think of a back up way to spoil and love Draco tonight. He had given her so much attention, she wanted to return the favor.

Lost in her thoughts she was pulled behind a pillar. Before the panic could set in she was silenced by his strong lips and musk calming her senses. That family moved as silent as the night and were immaculate at maintaining their privacy. Savoring his warm hand on her cheek she could only smile.

"I went to the tower to look to you after practice but it seems you had already left for dinner... now what did I tell you about biting that lip Granger?"

Smirking up at him, she quickly muttered a silencing spell around them and wrapped her arms around his neck. Molding her mouth to his she stepped forward so he was pressed against the wall behind the pillar. One of the many benefits of a large very old castle, very large pillars, and dark corners, made for teenage snog sessions. as long as they were being careful to not fully muss up their hair and uniforms. Stepping out to to head to dinner the young couple could not wait for their night off together to spend some together. Hermione decided to save flying for another day she had a plan for tonight for Draco.


	25. Disguises and Snogging

Dinner went quickly all the students were buzzing about the upcoming trip to the alley. Meal was rushed and all students went to their towers early to gab about what they wanted to wear and who they wanted to dance with; Patrol was quick and a breeze.

Finishing their shifts around 8pm the head boy and girl retired to their tower for a quiet evening alone.

Draco knew the young witch was up to something but that was fine with him, he had a plan for tonight. He wanted to take her out on a date even if it was just ice cream or coffee, he wanted to woo her the proper way, the formal proper way. Their relationship was already so out of the box he wanted to keep some tradition. Hermione was a treasure, he wanted to make sure she felt cherished and respected.

Allowing the hot shower to wash over his muscles he took a moment to savor the sensation. The tension in his body just flowed down the drain. After a few moments of the water massaging away his aches he heard Hermione slip into the bathroom.

Slipping into the shower Hermione quickly set to start conditioning her hair, while it was soaking in she took some shampoo in her hand and started to massage it into Draco's hair, allowing her nails to dance over his scalp. Draco's eyes flittered closed as a small moan left his chest. He loved these simple acts of affection. They are almost non existent in his childhood, something he craved thoroughly. His childhood was about status and perfection. The most contact he received was the house elves that cared for him. Almost losing himself to the pleasure of her massage she finished washing his locks all much too soon.

As his soap was rinsed out of his hair, Hermione could see just how aroused he was becoming and wanted to indulge his needs. Tracing her nails down his face caused a shudder to ripple over his back. Her fingers remained feather light as she started to travel over his ribs before dipping her hands over his thighs, leaving goosebumps in her wake. She could feel the heat radiating off his body as he was fighting to keep control. Guiding his shoulder to make him turn around her fingers wove into his locks and pulled his face to hers. Sealing their distance with a kiss. Pressing her body against his, Draco felt all resolve slipping. Pushing her against the wall he allowed his hands to roam as the primal lust clouded his eyes. Savoring her moans echoing off the shower walls, he barely caught himself as Hermione started to hitch her leg up and guide him to her entrance. Pounding his fist against the tile wth a groan he stepped back.

Noticing the confusion and small pange of hurt oh her face;

"Hermione, I would do anything to ravish you right here and now, but I have a plan for us this evening and if we don't leave soon we will be very late"

Today was clearly not his day timing wise, he wasn't able to ravish her this morning because of practice and now he cant have his wicked way with her because he had planned a small outing for them this evening. Both couples were lost in their own thoughts in the shower thinking about what was to come in the evening.

Hermione had been so touched by Neville's and Luna's sweet affections she just wanted to have that with Draco, she wanted to be the couple snuggled in the courtyard studying together. Luna did not pay mind to any one around her when she was with Neville. She enjoyed her life and was not swayed by outside influence or stress. She wanted to hold hands in the alley. The alumni ball was becoming an answer to unspoken prayers. She remained hesitant about the upcoming attention they would receive.

Rushing Hermione along in the shower he all about dressed her himself to get her ready. Charming them dry and her hair dry. Hermione was unable to resist at the rate he was pushing her toward the floo.

"Draco where are we going? Are my jeans going to be ok? When are we going to be back?"

"Just trust me, and yes you're dressed appropriately, now lets hurry my dear"

As the flames danced around them, both were lost in their thoughts, Hermione was trying to figure out what Draco was up to. She could only assume it was excited if there wasn't enough time for a quickie in the shower.

Landing in the alley Draco pulled her into an alley way. As soon as the young couple were tucked into the alley, Draco transfigured his blonde hair darker and short. Hermione was transfigured with longer hair in blonde with blue eyes. They were completely unrecognizable. Taking a moment to absorb the new looks in front of them. Hermione was ecstatic that her curls were still in tact , they were expertly tamed so she didn't have a wild mane.

Draco laced his fingers through Hermione's and lead her into the alley to enjoy a secret evening. They had a few hours until they had to report back for curfew, and Draco planned to make the most of this night. Even if they were not going to have a formal dinner date tonight, he wanted to treat her to dessert and a drink. The new looks insured they could enjoy a romantic night out without drawing attention to themselves. Draco hardly recognized himself he felt sure no one else would be able to formulate any suspicion.

Lacing his fingers through hers, Draco pulled Hermione out of the alley and into the busy cobblestone paths winding around the stores. The air was crisp and clean as the leaves painted a vivid picture in the background. As the wind started to put a chill around them Hermione huddle closer into Draco's side as he casually draped his arm over her shoulders. Hermione could only smile and nuzzle into his side at their secret excursion. this felt so comfortable and she felt so giddy. It felt as if she was a teenager that had suck out with a boy. This is what she wanted more then ever.

Just soaking in the rush and thrill of their secret they enjoyed some ice cream that was charmed warm, as well as some amazing warmed brandy. Sitting in the back of the bar the couple sat snuggled in a booth just enjoying the simple pleasure of spending time together.

As the evening progressed the stress was pouring out of them as they sat slumped sated and relaxed enjoying idle chit chat of their schedules, discussing assignments, and discussing the final details of the alumni ball.

As Draco paid for their drinks the couple donned their coats and set out into the brisk night to head back to campus. Just before reaching the alley, Hermione was tugged bad and landed against Draco's test as he tilted her face up to meet his.

Hermione's head was spinning with the intensity of this moment; her lips sealed with Draco's as her heart raced and her body pulsed with electricity. This kiss was passionate, full of hope for their relationship, and enough to make her toes curl and a moan to vibrate against his tongue.

Throwing her arms around his neck she felt her breasts press against his chest and her hips grind against him. She felt the strain of his arousal against her thigh. Breaking the kiss both pulled back panting as their eyes spoke for them.

Without saying a word they rushed back to floo back to the tower as their bodies strummed with sexual tension.


End file.
